Big Hero 7 One Shots
by DivineSpiritual
Summary: A series of one shots that focus on Carrie, the newest member of the Big Hero 6 team and her relationships with Hiro, as well as other characters. Most will contain Ciro aka Water Bot, but also her adventures with others like going shopping with Honey Lemon or trying to think of a perfect gift with Baymax. Rated T for some themes. May rate M later depending on the one shot.
1. What Was He Like

_**What Was He Like**_

 _Carrie is concerned of why Hiro is suddenly giving her the cold shoulder. However, she finds out that it's the day Hiro's older brother Tadashi died. She tries her best to get him through the day. To do so, she asks him what his brother was like. Despite being reluctant to talk about Tadashi, Hiro does so, and he finds the comfort and reassurance from Carrie that he had been seeking._

Rated K to T

 **Author's Notes: This is my first one shot. This one came to mind since Carrie was never able to know Tadashi. I may write one shots of different AUs that she does but I will say that writing this one was very touching. I like the idea of Carrie being there for Hiro when he is feeling depressed. There will be more one shots of Ciro aka Water Bot. These one shots also focus on Carrie's relationships with other characters that you will see. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

"That's odd, he hasn't replied about the upcoming event Professor Granville is talking about."

Carrie Francess stared down at her phone. There was a small frown upon her face while she was walking to San Fransokyo Institution of Science. She glanced up when she came to the main building and she decided to see if her boyfriend Hiro Hamada was in his lab room.

Carrie had been dating Hiro for months now. She had come to know whenever something was wrong. He never had any issues of texting her back. She sent a text asking if he understood about Granville's science event and she received no reply since. Sometimes, it wouldn't seem like a big deal and that most people would think she's just being paranoid. However, she sent the text last night and this morning, he still hadn't replied.

She went directly to the lab room Hiro used and she knocked on the door. There was no answer. She frowned and wondered if he was even in there. She glanced down at her phone and of course, he still hadn't texted her back.

"Carrie?"

She looked up to see her other friends, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred, "Oh hey guys." Carrie waved.

Honey who had said Carrie's name asked, "Why are you out by Hiro's lab room?"

"I'm just wondering if he's in there. I sent him a text last night, but he hasn't responded. I guess I'm a little worried." Carrie replied, giving a shrug to show she wasn't exactly too worried.

"I wonder why. He always looks forward to you texting him." Fred said and Go Go frowned at a thought,

"Wait, guys, what day is it today?"

The others looked confused until everyone, but Carrie remembered, "No wonder. I can't believe it's been a year." Wasabi slapped his forehead.

"That explains everything." Honey whispered softly.

Carrie looked at each of her friends. She loved these guys. They had become her closest friends when they accepted her months ago. She couldn't ask for better friends since she had been bullied harshly in the past. Just seeing them all look down was really making her concerned. Even Fred, who has always been the upbeat optimistic one, was looking sad right about now.

"Uh guys, I'm totally lost here if you hadn't noticed. What's today?" Carrie finally asked after a slight awkward silence.

Go Go let out a sigh before turning her gaze to Carrie, "I guess we forgot that you came to this school after the fact. You never got to know him but a very good friend of ours…well he…" she looked off to the side.

Carrie understood what Go Go was trying to say, "He passed away on this day didn't he?" she finished and when she received nods from them all, she frowned, "But what does this have to do with Hiro? Was he really close to this best friend of yours?"

"More than you think. Did Hiro ever tell you about his older brother Tadashi?" Wasabi asked, and Carrie pondered over this.

She did recall Hiro mentioning his brother a couple of times, but he never went into detail about him. Every time he even said anything about him, she saw a distant sad look in his dark brown eyes. And she never once tried to force him to talk about it. She finally connected the dots and she let out a sigh,

"That explains why he didn't reply to me. He remembered today was his brother's passing and he's probably at home." She said, and she ran her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Yeah. He might have recovered but it still hurts him sometimes. He felt the loss the most because besides his aunt, Tadashi is the only family he ever had." Honey added, and she turned to the others, "After school, we should go visit his grave. We need to honor him after all."

"Good idea. Tadashi was our best friend." Fred nodded while Go Go and Wasabi agreed as well.

Honey glanced back at Carrie, who was staring at the tile floor, "Carrie, would you like to come? I'm sure Hiro would appreciate you being there. You've honestly made him feel much better since then." The tall girl questioned as she placed her hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"I…sure. Uh, excuse me. I have to go." Carrie backed up and started to rush away.

"Where are you going?" Wasabi called after her.

"I'm going to see Hiro." She responded before she was around the corner.

She didn't wait to hear any protests from her friends. She wanted to see her boyfriend. Over the course of time, she had come to really care for him. He was after all the very first friend who stayed true to her and never saw her any differently like others did to her in the past. It was one of the many reasons she even fell for him.

The one thing she hated was always seeing him so down. One of his best features was his smile. He was already considered a very cute boy who will certainly grow more handsome as he gets older. His smile always enhanced his features even more. She always tried everything she could to keep him from frowning so much. Today, she was determined to help him get through this day. She didn't really care about missing school for the day. She was sure that Granville would understand completely.

After at least a good twenty minutes, she was at the Lucky Cat Café. She wasn't surprised to see the place was closed. She only hoped that Cass would allow her in. She peeked through the door but could only see a dark café. She decided to try the other entrance. Only the family or close friends used it since it connected to the house part of this building.

She rang the doorbell and waited for anyone to answer. She was relieved to see Cass herself open the door. Seeing who it was, the woman brightened, "Why Carrie! What a pleasant surprise!" she greeted before she pulled Carrie into a tight hug, "I wasn't expecting you. What brings you here?"

"Hey Aunt Cass." Carrie said as she patted the kind woman on the back.

She had grown used to Cass's slightly unusual greetings at this point. When she first met her, Cass insisted she called her Aunt as well even though they weren't even related. It was clear the woman really liked her since she always like to hug her every time she came around. Carrie was a little unsure at first but in the end, she didn't mind.

"I just thought that since today is well…you know, I wanted to see how you and Hiro are doing." Carrie finally said why she came here.

Cass backed up, and the smile on her face was replaced with a sad frown, "Ah yes. I didn't think today would be hard, but it still hurts thinking about it," she let out a sigh, "Why don't you come in?"

"Thanks." Carrie walked inside, and Cass closed the door.

Carrie really liked this place. It was the combination of a house for a family to live comfortably and a warm café for people to enjoy. She looked back as Cass started to walk towards her kitchen, "Would you like something to drink first? Hiro is upstairs, but it looks like you could use some refreshments before you go to meet him. Not to mention probably fix yourself up a bit. You're a little sweaty."

Carrie laughed nervously, "Yeah sorry, I ran all the way here. Thanks Aunt Cass, can you make me a strawberry milkshake?"

Cass smiled once more, "Of course. You do love strawberries, don't you?"

"You bet. They're one of my biggest weaknesses." Carrie said proudly, and she followed Cass before she sat at the kitchen table to wait on the drink. She looked around the comfortable room. It was both cute and family orientated. It was clear Cass put effort to make her home well homey.

While Cass started to make the drink, she decided to talk so there wouldn't be such uncomfortable silence, "I do appreciate you coming over, Carrie. I was thinking of calling you, but I wasn't sure if you would agree. I mean, today is the day of my oldest nephew's passing and it's still hard on Hiro and I."

Carrie frowned, "Yeah, I didn't even know about this day until Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi told me about it," she looked down at the table, "I feel terrible because Hiro is well, my boyfriend so to speak and I should have known about his brother's passing."

Cass glanced back at the girl in worry, "Carrie, you shouldn't feel bad. I take it Hiro never told you?"

Carrie looked up to reply, "Well no. I mean, whenever Tadashi was mentioned, Hiro always looks upset. And I didn't want to push him, so I would let it go."

Cass sighed, "Yeah. He may have gotten better, but his brother's death is still hard on him," She took the strawberry milkshake she made and placed it in front of Carrie, "There you go."

"Thanks Aunt Cass," Carrie took a long sip through the straw and it was the best tasty strawberry milkshake she ever came across, "So delicious."

"Thank you." Cass replied.

After a minute for Carrie to fawn over the taste, she looked back at Cass, "I wish I could say I understand but…I can't. I mean, I still have my older sister and both my parents," Carrie decided not to mention her parents still having issues that they're contemplating a divorce, "I can't imagine how hard it must be for him that he lost not only his parents but his older brother. He still has you at least but…"

Cass nodded, "I see what you're saying, Carrie. It's true, you're considered lucky that you still have your family," she glanced down at her own cup that held her coffee, "You see, I lost my sister many years ago."

"Sister?"

"My sister was Hiro and Tadashi's mother. She and her husband were killed in a car accident when Hiro was only 3 and Tadashi was 8. I took them in and I swore to look after them to the best I could do. It wasn't easy, especially with raising Hiro. He was born a genius. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of it. But sometimes he would, well, do things that almost set the house on fire. A good example is that he tried to make the toaster work better only for it almost explode. He did love inventing things and not just robots." With a small smile, Cass looked out the window.

Carrie tried to picture a tiny Hiro doing such things and this made her giggle, "I can see that happening."

"Yes. You see, Carrie, because Tadashi and I were the only family he had left, it would be natural for Hiro to attach himself to those close to him. Tadashi took it upon himself to look after Hiro and encourage him to do great things as well as use his genius mind. But he also made sure to stay a good role model," Cass let out a sigh before continuing, "That's why Tadashi's death was hard on him. He wouldn't leave his room for almost over a month after the whole ordeal. I tried my best to encourage him to go out but always keep my distance, so I wasn't always prying on his life. I guess it must have worked since he eventually did go out and apply for SFIT."

Carrie wondered if Cass's encouragement really did help Hiro go out, "What about Baymax?"

"Oh yes, Tadashi's Health Care Robot. I think he had a big role in that too. To be honest, I'm glad to have Baymax because it still feels as if Tadashi is here," Cass smiled sadly at Carrie, "I wish you could have met him, Carrie. I have a feeling he would have liked you very much. Plus, ever since you came into Hiro's life, I don't think I have ever seen him so optimistic in such a long time. While his friends as well as Baymax did help him improve in his depression, I can tell there is still a sad feeling lingering around him. Then you came along, and he always seems so cheerful and ready to start the next day. Even more so after you two became a couple."

Carrie felt her cheeks flushed at this and she looked down at her almost empty cup, "I really had no idea I was such a big deal to Hiro."

"You are, dear. It's nice to see him smiling again. That's why I am really grateful for you." Cass said, her smile showing her appreciation.

Carrie laughed softly, "Thanks. That's good to know."

"Hiro told me how you used to be bullied so much in the past. So, I hope he and the others managed to show what true friends are."

"Believe me, I am lucky to get to know them. I love them all and I will always be there for them just like they are always there for me. Speaking of which," Carrie stood up and smiled down at Cass, "I must go see my very first true friend also known as my boyfriend. Thanks for the milkshake, Aunt Cass. I can wash it for you."

Cass shook her head, "No need, sweetie. I will clean it. Besides, go see my nephew. He hasn't left his room and he could use a pick me up." She smiled before taking the empty cup.

"Okay. Thanks again." Carrie turned and started for the stairs that led to where Hiro's bedroom was.

Cass watched her go before looking down at the table, "I have a feeling Carrie is just the person to help Hiro get through this."

* * *

Carrie made sure she fixed herself up before going all the way up the stairs. She didn't want to look like she just ran a marathon here. She was also glad that the milkshake as well as the cool temperature in this building cooled her down. She sighed before she was at the top and she peeked into the slightly dark room. She could barely make out the messy room. She didn't see her boyfriend though. She wondered where he was. She knocked on the wall before she walked in further,

"Hiro? It's Carrie. You in here?" She called and waited for a response.

After a moment, she heard a familiar slight deep voice coming from around the corner, "Carrie?"

She heard shuffling and she almost laughed when she saw him appear looking pretty shocked, "Surprised to see me?" she asked as she took in his appearance.

It was apparent that he hadn't left this bedroom since he got up. His hair was messier than usual if that was even possible. And he was still wearing his pajamas which consisted of a t-shirt and shorts and she noticed they were imprinted with robots. That was seriously cute.

"Well yeah! If I had known you were going to be coming over, I would have gotten dressed." Hiro was rushed over to one of the many piles on the floor that had his clothes.

Carrie shook her head, "I did try to text you, but you never responded. I got worried, but the guys filled me in on what's up."

Hiro stopped what he was doing and glanced back at Carrie, "Oh right."

Carrie's smile faded to a frown, "That's why I came over. I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

She really didn't want to bring up such a painful event however, the concern she had for him was having her want to comfort him and get him through this. Hiro stared down at the pile of clothes before he shook his head, "I'm doing okay, I guess."

Before Carrie came up the stairs, when Hiro got up, he went to the part of the bedroom of where Tadashi used to sleep. He may have gotten over his brother's death, but the pain was still there. And this day that he passed, it seemed to hit him the hardest. He couldn't believe it had been a year since then. Time was going by way too fast. He also didn't think he would be so sad and yet he was.

Carrie being here really did catch him by surprise. A part of him was glad she came while another wished she didn't. He didn't want to burden her with his depression. Besides, she still had her older sister and her parents. He hated to admit it, but this made him a little jealous of her. In a situation like this, she would probably be the last person he wanted to be here.

"Hiro, I can see Tadashi's death is still hard on you. I may not have known him like you but…" Carrie began before Hiro cut her off,

"Carrie, no offense, I can see you're trying to help me, but it would be better if you didn't. You're right that you didn't know him. But getting over his death isn't easy for me."

"I never said to get over his death."

"Then what are you going to say? That you understand how I feel? That if it was you and your own sister died, you would be depressed but learn to not be any more in record time?" Hiro deep down wasn't sure why he was snapping at Carrie.

All she did was come over to see how he was doing just like a good girlfriend and here he was giving her a hard time. Carrie was silent from his angry rant. Seeing as she wasn't going to respond, he kept going,

"Carrie, you have no idea how lucky you are. I have seen how you and Lilly get along. It reminds me of how Tadashi and I were. And you still have your parents. Mine died when I was three. I may have been young, but there are times I still think about them. Aunt Cass is really the only family I have left. I'm sorry if I'm not at my best today but I have every right to be angry and sad about this."

"You're right, you do."

Hiro wasn't expecting that response. He looked back and he saw Carrie was looking at him not out of pity or even anger from his harsh word but her own sadness, "I didn't come here to say I understand. You're right, Hiro. I will never understand what you had to go through. I will never know Tadashi. His death is still hard on you and I would be surprised if you managed to get over it so quickly. I do feel lucky that I still have Lilly and my parents. That's why I feel no matter what I say, it will never be enough for you. But the main reason I came here is because I was worried about you and that I just wanted to comfort you in your time of need."

Her words caught him by surprise. Most people would say they understand his grief when they never will. Carrie was really the only one to ever say she will just try to comfort him. At this point, he really had no idea what to say or even do. He looked back at Tadashi's empty bedroom before he shifted his gaze at the floor.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. If you need someone to talk to, I'm there. If you want me to leave, that's fine too. We all handle our grief differently. At this point, it seems you don't want me here. I'll leave you alone." Carrie was sad upon her saying this, but she wasn't going to push Hiro. He's been through enough already.

She turned to walk back down the stairs when she heard a faint, "Wait…" before she could turn around, she heard shuffling and then a pair of slim arms wrapped tightly around her torso, "Don't go, please."

Upon seeing Carrie leave caused Hiro to rush to her. He may have wanted to not burden her with his grief at first. But her words earlier made him realize how stupid he was being. He hugged her tightly while trying to keep from crying. He didn't know why it almost scared him to see her go. It wasn't like she was going anywhere.

He felt her move and at first, he was scared that she was uncomfortable in his grip. He loosened his arms, but she merely turned to smile sadly at him, "I won't go if you don't want me to." She said softly while placing a hand on the side of his face. Hiro smiled back before hugging her again. Carrie did the same and she whispered, "If it's not too much for you, can you please tell me what he was like?"

Hiro wasn't expecting this request. He wasn't sure if talking about Tadashi will help him. But he can imagine his brother scolding him for not even mentioning him to his own girlfriend. Besides, this is the day he passed away. Maybe this will be in a way of honoring him instead of just visiting his grave.

"Uh sure. Let me just get dressed first."

"Sounds good. I will go downstairs to give you some privacy."

"Carrie, you will be going to grave with me, right?" Hiro called after her just as she was heading for the stairs again.

She looked back to give him a smile, "Of course. I want to personally say hi to Tadashi anyway."

Hiro felt a smile spread on his face from her response. Once he was dressed, he and Carrie sat on his bed before he began to talk about from the very beginning about his older brother. To his surprise, talking about Tadashi wasn't as hard as he thought originally. All the happy memories he shared and even the toughest times seem to make him feel that his brother was still here. Carrie never said a word and only listened.

She found the stories about Tadashi fascinating. She was glad to know he was always there for Hiro no matter what. It also turns out that the poor boy was bullied as well due to his genius IQ. Tadashi did everything he could to protect him just like Lilly did for Carrie. She laughed at the story of how Hiro and Tadashi ended up getting arrested because Hiro was out bot fighting.

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Carrie said trying to control her laughing while Hiro rubbed his hair,

"He almost did. You should have seen the look he gave me while we were stuck in our cells. If looks could kill, he would have."

"Can't blame him to be honest. What you did was reckless…and illegal."

"Hey bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on a bot fight, that's illegal. Besides, I don't even do that anymore. You know that." Hiro corrected while Carrie rolled her eyes,

"Sure. Anyway, you said your brother is the reason you got into SFIT?"

"Yeah. I thought at first going to college was just another place they will teach me everything I know. But I was wrong. Tadashi introduced me to his friends, which they later become mine and yours. And I saw how sick the place was. That's also where I met Baymax." Hiro went on and Carrie nodded,

"I know the feeling. After Professor Granville showed me the campus, I wanted to go there myself. I'm so glad I did."

"Me too. Before Professor Granville came, there was another teacher there." Hiro looked away, his expression darkening.

Carrie noticed, and a frown appeared on her face, "I take it this is where Tadashi…"

"Yeah. In order to get into SFIT, I had to present a breathtaking awesome display to a man named Professor Robert Callaghan."

Carrie's eyes widen, "Callaghan? The Callaghan?" She saw him nod, "I heard about him. He's supposed to be a genius at robotics. But I saw on the news that he was arrested for the destruction of Krei Tech Industries and the attempted murder of it's founder Alster Krei."

"Yeah. That's him."

"But…why would he do that? And what does he have to do with Tadashi's death?" Hiro let out a sigh. He took this moment to think it over. The events happened almost a year ago and yet it was like he was almost reliving it once more. Carrie noticed, and she frowned, "Um, if you want to stop here, we can."

"No. I can talk about it. You see, Krei made a portal that was supposed to teleport anyone to another part of the world. However, it was unstable. He had a pilot by the name of Abigail Callaghan go inside to test it. She was Callaghan's daughter and only family. Like me, Callaghan lost his only family and set on revenge on the one man who started it. It blinded him that he went out of his way to even do away with anyone who dared crossed his path. That would include me and the others.

"The day I made a display on microbots, which has the ability to make anything you want as long as you had a telepathic headband transmitter. Callaghan stole my microbots and started a fire at the showcase building to make himself disappear. Tadashi and I didn't know that, and my brother went in to save Callaghan. The fire was so much that the building exploded. It killed my brother and at the time I thought it killed Callaghan too."

Carrie was shocked to hear this, "Oh my gosh…"

Hiro shook his head as he recalled the look Tadashi gave him before he went running into the building, "I tried to stop him, but he said Callaghan was in there and needed help. It was stupid I know but it was something Tadashi would do."

"I had no idea Callaghan would do something so…sinister. I was always told he was a good man."

"Maybe he was, but apparently revenge on Krei was way more important than the lives of innocent people. It still makes me angry that my brother died for nothing. Baymax and the others managed to teach me that revenge would never solve anything otherwise I would have been just like Callaghan."

"What do you mean?" Carrie questioned, and she watched as Hiro leaned over to put his face into his hands.

"Carrie, if you see me differently, that's fine. I didn't think I would ever tell you this but…I almost killed Callaghan."

"What?"

"I almost killed him. I wanted revenge on the man who killed my brother as well. I made the team Big Hero 6 only to find the one who took one of the most important people away from me. After I discovered it was Callaghan and saw how he didn't seem to care that Tadashi wanted to save him, I went into rage."

"Hiro…"

Hiro looked back at Carrie, his dark eyes showing his anger and sadness, "My brother went into that flaming building to save Callaghan. He ended up losing his life over it and Callaghan didn't even care! Do you know how that made me feel?" He looked back at the floor, his jet-black hair falling into his face, "I took out Baymax's Healthcare chip and ordered him to kill Callaghan. He would have too if it wasn't for Honey, Go Go, Fred, and Wasabi. I was so angry that I yelled at them for stopping Baymax."

Carrie said nothing and only watched as Hiro let out a deep sigh before he continued, "Baymax later showed me clips of my brother making the robot himself. I realized what a mistake I almost made. Revenge wouldn't have brought back Tadashi. Besides, my brother's dream was to help people. That's why he created Baymax. Knowing that, the others and I went to finally take down Callaghan. We managed to outmaneuver him and take out the microbots. In doing so, Baymax and I went into the portal to save Abigail once Baymax saw she was still inside the portal. Abigail and I got out, but Baymax didn't."

"What? But Baymax is…"

"Here yes, but his original body was destroyed inside the portal because I didn't see debris heading for us. It damaged Baymax's armor that he couldn't use his rocket boots. He managed to convince me to leave him in the portal. It was the hardest decision I ever had to make. And it felt like I was losing my brother all over again."

Carrie carefully placed a hand on Hiro's back to show she was still here for him. To be honest, him ranting out about this story must be really hard on him, "Go on…"

"Abigail and I made it back and Callaghan was arrested for what he did. I learned that no matter what, Tadashi will always be with me. I don't know how, but Baymax managed to put his healthcare chip within the rocket arm he had on and I used to recreate him. It was great to have him back and we assembled the Big Hero 6 again to fight crime in my brother's honor."

"I see…"

Hiro sighed before looking at Carrie, "Sorry for going into such a long rant. To be honest, I didn't think I ever would share this story with anyone. And I was hesitant to even tell you about this in the first place."

"Why?"

"Because of what I did, or nearly did. I almost killed a man in cold blood. If it hadn't been for Baymax, I would have been no better off. There are times I still think that I am nothing like Tadashi because I know he would have forgiven Callaghan. Me, I still don't, and I still am angry at what he did. Maybe I am a monster…"

"Hiro, you're not a monster. And to be honest, what you did was really to be expected. Tadashi's death may have been in vain but honestly, he would understand why you are still angry at Callaghan," Hiro looked up to see Carrie frowning at him, "What he did was wrong. Revenge is never the answer. You managed to get through it and see Callaghan was brought to justice. You even risked your life to save his daughter even though you could have easily just have left her in there. But you didn't."

"Carrie…"

"Again, I may not know Tadashi personally, but from the stories you have told me today I know for a fact he would be proud of you. You have a good heart, Hiro, just like your brother did."

"Why would you even say that?"

"Are you kidding me? Hiro, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in my life. You know I was bullied a lot, even by my own cousin. I have trust issues and it took me some time to warm up to you. But you showed that you truly do care about me. You and the others are the first real friends I have had outside my older sister. I have always wanted real friends who won't treat me any differently because of my strange ability to control water or my genius IQ. You didn't care about that and treated me like a true friend.

"I feel like going to SFIT was the best decision I ever made in my life because I got to meet people who like me for me. And I am also thankful for Tadashi because he convinced you to go that school as well. If it wasn't for him, I might not have met you at all. You may not think you're a good person, but you are. And I am thankful to have you in my life."

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Hiro felt his cheeks flush at both her kiss and words. He never thought of it that way. He was grateful to have Carrie in his life as well. She certainly brightened up his days whenever anyone else couldn't.

"Thanks, Carrie. And thanks for having me talk this out. It felt good to get it off my chest. Plus, I thought talking about Tadashi would make me feel worse. But honestly, it was like he was still here." He admitted, and Carrie smiled,

"You're welcome. And I am glad to hear."

"Hiro! Carrie! Are you coming down? Your friends are here and we're going to be heading to the cemetery!" Aunt Cass called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a moment, Aunt Cass!" Hiro shouted before looking back at Carrie, "Come on, we better get going."

"We better bring Baymax as well." Carrie pointed out and Hiro nodded.

After having the robot inflate out of his luggage, the trio headed downstairs. Cass along with Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred were all waiting. They looked anxious before Hiro reassured them all that he was fine. He held Carrie's hand all the way to the cemetery of where Tadashi laid. No one said a word. They all stood there just thinking of the great memories Tadashi shared with them all.

Carrie at first thought she was going to be the only awkward one there since she never knew the young man personally. However, having Hiro hold her hand made her feel like she had always been a part of this group. After about twenty minutes, everyone but Hiro and Carrie started to leave. Aunt Cass questioned if they were going to be coming, but Hiro declined that he wanted him and Carrie to stay there for a little longer. He said Baymax can accompany Aunt Cass back home. What Hiro wanted to do will be a little more personal.

He let go of Carrie's hand to kneel down before the gravestone that read: "Tadashi Hamada. Great friend. Good brother. Good nephew."

He let out a sigh, "Hey Tadashi. How's it going? Sorry if I hadn't visited you in well a year. But I've a very good excuse for that. You probably won't think I'm telling the truth but whatever. Anyway, there's someone I want you to meet. You always kept teasing me that I was probably never going to get a girlfriend. But surprise, surprise. I do. Her name is Carrie and she's really the most amazing girlfriend I could ever ask for." Carrie's cheeks flushed red at this compliment but said nothing as she watched Hiro talk to his brother's grave, "I think you would like her."

Carrie kneeled beside Hiro. Normally in any other situation, this scenario would be a little embarrassing. However, she didn't mind since this is the day Tadashi passed and besides, she felt this was going to be the closest she will ever get to meeting this once great man, "Hi Tadashi, I'm Caroline Francess, but I prefer Carrie. It's nice to meet you. I want to thank you so much for getting your brother into SFIT. If it wasn't for you, I think I would still be lonely at the school. Your brother is sweet, and you should be proud of him. He's making you proud and I feel lucky to be with him."

Hearing this made Hiro smile in gratitude. For the next few minutes, the two stood there by the grave talking to it before the sun was starting to set. It was time to head home. Hiro decided to walk Carrie home since he didn't feel having her be alone out on the streets was safe.

Once they got to the building house Carrie shared with her sister, Hiro said, "Carrie, I want to thank you for listening to me today. I thought this day was going to be really hard, but you managed to help me get through it."

"It was no problem, Hiro. I hate seeing you upset." Carrie began but was cut off when he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She noticed that for one thing, he was starting to get taller and for another, his kisses were always amazing.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow. And don't worry, if you text me again, I will be sure to respond this time." He said once he backed away from the kiss.

"You better. You know how worried I tend to get." She said, giving him a pout.

He laughed at this, "You got it. Night Carrie."

"Night. Be careful walking back home." She said, and he smirked at her,

"I used to wander on these streets when I was only 13. I can handle myself."

"You almost gotten beaten up by bigger guys." Carrie responded looking unimpressed by his bold statement.

"Only because I was bot fighting. But in seriousness, I will be fine. If it will make you feel better, I will text you later."

Carrie rolled her eyes, "Okay sure. Night Hiro." She gave him a light punch on the shoulder before she walked inside.

Hiro watched her go inside for the moment. He then turned and started to walk away. He really was grateful for Carrie. He felt lucky to have her in his life. He didn't know what the future lied ahead but he only hoped that Carrie will be in it always. Once he got home, Baymax was still out and he was currently petting Mochi the cat. Aunt Cass was making dinner,

"Oh hi Hiro. Is Carrie back at her home, safe and sound?"

"Yeah." Hiro nodded looking a little dazed.

Aunt Cass smiled, "I'm so glad she came over. That was really nice of her, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting it."

"Neither was I. Sweetie, I think you have a real good one here. Please don't ever let her go."

"Let her go?" Hiro repeated.

"I believe Aunt Cass is saying would be that Carrie is considered a good life mate for you." Baymax responded causing Hiro's face to go red,

"You've gotta be kidding! I just turned 15 and Carrie is 16! We're both too young for that!"

Aunt Cass let out a soft chuckle, "Oh Hiro, you never know."

"Right, let me know when dinner is ready. I will be upstairs. I have to send Carrie a text to let her know I got home safe and sound." Hiro turned and started up the stairs.

Baymax followed after the teenage boy while Aunt Cass smiled. She was glad to see her nephew in better spirits. It was thanks to Carrie. Despite Hiro's claims, the woman can really see a great future between the two.

"Oh Tadashi, if you were here, you would think the same. Carrie really is the one Hiro has been looking for." She whispered.


	2. A Pirate's Mermaid 1

**A Pirate's Mermaid 1**

 _Hiro has never believed that mermaids existed. That is until he finds a real one while he is out sailing with his brother and a crew of pirates. Hiro and Carrie the mermaid end up having a strong friendship that might turn into something more. However, the difference of their worlds will clash. Will these two get through it?_

Rated T for mature themes

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Carrie Francess, Robert Callaghan, Lauren, Lilly, and Zack Francess, Amy Collins

Pairings: Ciro (Hiro/Carrie)

 **Author's Notes: This one shot came to my mind after hearing for the Halloween episode that Hiro was going to be dressed as a pirate. I know for Carrie she would be a mermaid. So that's why I wrote this story. To be honest, I was not expecting this to be long. So, there will be several more chapters to this one shot. I hope you guys enjoy this first one. I must admit, I am liking this one. Also, I do plan on writing for the Big Hero 6 series of Carrie be in them. So be on the lookout for that.**

* * *

There is an old sea tale all sailors have been told as soon as they get their first boat or even go on their first voyage. This tale was called The Mermaids. Some believe it, others think of it as some made up story just to scare the wits out of the new recruits. Regardless, there were many stories that linked to these creatures.

One young lad wasn't about to believe the mermaid tale. It may have to do with his high intelligence. Ever since he was small, he had shown high level of IQ that impressed his older brother. However, after their parents were killed during a pirate rampage, the two boys were forced to become pirates themselves. The captain of the ship took them in after he found the brothers trying to sneak food for themselves. He was kind enough to teach them his ways of being a pirate.

However, the boys did wish for a better life or away from being a pirate for the most part. It had been years since the two have been out at sea and living as pirates. One morning, they were helping the other crew members put more supplies on the ship. "Let's hurry it up, lads! There will be a storm a'coming tomorrow!" The captain, an elderly man who seemed rough on the outside but was not so bad on the inside, demanded.

The older brother, Tadashi Hamada, let out a sigh and wiped his sweaty brow. He was 19 years of age and had a well-built physique that came in handy of lifting heavy things. He was a handsome lad, with black hair that was short and neatly trimmed, and dark brown eyes that were slanted to show he was half Asian. His father was Japanese while his mother was English. He took out a green bandana his father gave him so many years ago to wrap it around his forehead. He hated when sweat got into his eyes. This day was going to be a hot one. The captain did say there was a storm coming very soon.

"Hey Hamada, where's that shrimp brother of yours?" One of the pirates questioned and a few others snickered.

Tadashi continued to do his work before replying simply, "He went off to get a few more things for the captain."

"Right. It makes me wonder why the captain keeps him. You actually do work. Yer brother doesn't do much."

"You'd be surprised of what he can do." Tadashi said, as he kept up his pace. The other pirates have never really cared for him or his younger brother. Besides, he wasn't about to let anyone know of the secret the two kept.

The captain himself had a hunch but he allowed the boys the privacy they needed. Besides, the younger Hamada had way more use than he gave credit for. Due to his very high intelligence, he was always able to come up with a plan whenever other pirates or the law was going to catch them. And he found out about treasures from other people that he kept within his mind.

However, he never wanted any of the credit. Instead, he told the captain to keep it a secret. Not to mention, if any of the pirates found out about this, they would certainly try to use him or even sell him for a high price. The captain, a man named Robert, had no issue with this. He had come to care for the boy like he was his own son. The captain did have one child, but he hadn't seen her in ages.

The pirate crew kept at their work and Tadashi looked out into the city they were currently in, "You better hurry, Hiro."

* * *

Meanwhile, within the tavern, a slim boy no older than 14 with messy black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing red and purple trimmings clothes was sitting by himself at the farthest table away from prying eyes. Because of his somewhat small size, he was able to slip into this building without anyone noticing him. And he was here on a personal business by orders of the captain. He leaned back against the wall and kept darting his eyes about at the crowd in hopes that the one who was supposed to meet him will be here. The longer he stayed here, the more nervous he became.

This tavern was full of drunk sailors and pirates alike. It wasn't very safe, especially for a boy like him. Hiro had the ability to fool anyone if needed to be. He can make himself seem meeker to make others feel bad for him. Or he can put on a fake bravado just long enough for him to slip away. Regardless, he rather not make confrontations any more than he needed to. Furthermore, trying to deal with a drunk person was never a good idea.

It wasn't long until someone in a cloak came walking up, "Ah, are you the one who was asking for me?" the cloaked figured questioned in a low voice.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "That depends on who you are." He finally said, making sure to keep his slightly deep voice also at a whisper so no one would hear them.

"You're Captain Robert's lackey, are ye not?" The stranger questioned as he continued to keep his hood up.

"Yes."

"Good. Then I guess I can tell ye a place where ye might get yersome pretty penny," The man raised his head a bit and Hiro could see this old geezer had gray eyes, "But be warned, laddie, for this place ain't safe for sailors or pirates or even…good looking boys like yerself."

Hiro narrowed his eyes at him. Was this old man for real? He didn't think he was that good looking to be honest, "Whatever fairy tale you're going to tell me, it won't scare me." He finally said, and he folded his arms.

With a serious glare on his face, he kept leaning against the wall to show he meant his word. He never believed any of those tails. He's been sailing for a long time and hadn't come across these so-called legends. For the time being, to avoid any further delay or possible anger from this man, he will humor him for now.

The man smirked, "Feisty ain't ye? It won't matter none. Since ye must know, there is an island out on the ocean to the north that has riches you wouldn't believe. There are gems the size of yer head, boy. Gold that come from trees even. It's a place any pirate would love to go sailing to. Everyone calls its Rich Man's Island."

Hiro waited for a moment before saying the most obvious, "But, it's guarded."

The man chuckled, "Ah nothing gets by ye, young man. Yer right. Ye see, any sailor who has tried to get to that island have never been able to come back. And those have had were barely able to escape with their very lives."

"Why is that?" Hiro questioned, he was a little curious after all.

"Haven't ye heard? That island is in the waters of those…things." The old man said it so softly Hiro was barely able to even hear him.

"Things? What things?"

"Oh, creatures that lie deep within the waters of the ocean. They are said to be beautiful creatures that can stole any man's heart. However, do not be fooled, for they are considered evil. They use their lovely singing voices to lure a man close and when they get too close to the water, they snatch them out of their boats and drag them down to drown them. For that part of the ocean is called Mermaid Sea."

Another pause and Hiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Mermaids? Was this man even for real? He wanted to say what a bunch of crap he was spewing out, but he had to remember he was hear on Captain Robert's orders. The man must have seen the doubt on his face for he kept going,

"This ain't no sea tale this old dog is blabbering about. It's fer real. I should know, fer I was almost dragged down by one of those creatures meself."

"You're serious?"

"Oh yes. I was with me crew when we went sailing for that island. But we ended up being surrounded by those mermaids. Mermaids? Ye might as well call them sirens considering they are more of a devil in a sea then anything. Though there have been other tales that some of the men may still be alive since those things like to play with them."

Hiro let out a sigh, "Look, I can see this is sort of a way of yours to warn us, but I only came here to deliver anything about treasure to my captain. I'm not here to listen to an old man talk about a sea tale."

The man shook his head, "Ye younglings are so stubborn. Fine, don't say I didn't warn ye. As I have said, the island is to up in the north. When you are getting close, you will see a graveyard of ships. My only warning is, if you hear any singing, try to cover yer ears, boy. Those mermaids like to sing to draw out sailors to their doom. Though ye may be okay since those sea creatures have a thing for handsome boys."

Hiro winced as the old man started to laugh, "Right. I'm leaving." He stood up before walking out of the tavern at a brisk pace.

"Ye will soon understand, young man." He heard the man call after him.

He really didn't know of what to make of that old man's story. If he wasn't going to believe in mermaids, what made the Rich Man's Island any more real? He might as well ask Captain Robert himself. Upon arriving back at the ship, his older brother Tadashi was there to greet him,

"Hey there, Knucklehead. How was your mission?"

"The usual. A creepy old man told me a story of how mermaids are guarding an island." Hiro replied, shrugging his shoulders as if this was daily for him.

"I see. Captain Robert is in his quarters." Tadashi said, and he and his brother headed for their captain's office.

If Hiro was going to be honest, he was expecting the captain to think what the old man said was not worth it. However, he was surprised when Robert was willing to check this out, "We will set sail earlier tomorrow morning. Good work, Hiro. I knew I could count on you." The elder man said while clapping his hand on Hiro's shoulder before walking outside.

Hiro glanced back at Tadashi, who in turned shrugged. At Captain Robert's word, the ship sailed before dawn. There have been warning of a storm coming since the days seem to get hotter with each passing hour. Because of this, most of the crew wore nothing but their pants and sometimes vests to keep their backs from getting sunburned.

But the storm had yet to hit, though no one dared to say or even think it. The weather can get nasty in a second if one person were to even have a thought of there being no storm. Hiro was sitting up in the crow's nest, peering out on the ocean, a distant look on his face. He bit into an apple, as he felt comfortable in his own thoughts for the time being. With the day being so hot, he was wearing just his purple vest and loose white pants.

"Hey Hiro, you doing okay?" Hiro heard his brother question, and he turned his head to see him come up to join him in the crow's nest.

"Sure, I am. Why?"

"Just curious. It's been a real scorcher." Tadashi let out a sigh and took out a handkerchief to wipe his sweaty face. With it being so hot, the older brother was also wearing just a green vest and pants.

"That's why I'm up here. I'm hoping to at least cool off." Hiro replied, and he turned his gaze back to the ocean.

Tadashi sat across from him. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. That is until, "So, do you think there are really mermaids?"

Hiro turned his head to see if Tadashi was joking. Seeing the serious look on his older brother's face said otherwise and he gave him a look, "Are you kidding me with this?"

"No. I have been thinking about it and who knows. There might be mermaids out there."

"Get real. And you call me a Knucklehead?" Hiro scoffed, and he bit into his apple.

"Why do you say that?"

"They aren't real, Tadashi."

"Again, why do you say that?"

Hiro glared at Tadashi. His brother had a small smile on his face as if he was challenging him. Fine, if he wanted it to be that way, "Because, there have been no real records of these so-called mermaids. Sailors and pirates make it up just scare little kids or other sailors and pirates in hopes of getting the money for themselves. It's simple when you think about it."

"So, what you're saying is, because no one has ever proven to have seen them, they aren't real?"

"Exactly. Glad you figured that out." Hiro said sarcastically. To be honest, Tadashi may not be a genius like him, but he was still very intelligent. Why was his brother asking about mermaids anyway?

"Come on Hiro. You don't know if they aren't real."

"If I haven't seen one, they don't exist."

"And what if you were to see one?"

Hiro sighed, "Maybe, just maybe I might retract my statement about them being real."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Hiro whirled his head to look back at Tadashi. The older Hamada was smirking at him. There was a challenge in his dark eyes, "Are you serious?"

"I am. And since we're going to a place that there might be mermaids, I might as well see where this goes from here." Tadashi sometimes had this kind of fun with Hiro. They were brothers after all, and neither ever backed down from a challenge.

Hiro didn't speak for a long moment. Finally, he gave him a smirk, "Fine, if I win, we don't talk about mermaids again and you have to wash the deck for a month."

"Okay, if I win, you have to admit they are real and wash the deck for a month." Tadashi challenged right back.

"Deal," The two brothers shook on it, "What brought this on anyway?" Hiro finally asked, and Tadashi shrugged,

"I have my reasons."

* * *

The storm hit but it wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was going to be. It rained with some thunder and lightning but nothing too discouraging. By the time the ship was nearing the waters of Mermaid Ocean, a dense fog fell over them. It gave off a sort of chilling feeling to the crew members. Hiro was glad that hot sun was no longer beaming down on him harshly. But this fog was starting to make him miss it.

Captain Robert ordered the pirates to keep the ship steady and continue. The island wasn't going to be reached until at least tomorrow. The fog only seemed to get heavier and this unsettling feeling was getting worse.

Hiro wasn't spared from this. He didn't like this fog. Not one bit and he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched. From where, he didn't know. He kept looking over his shoulder only to see there was no one was behind him. Every time this happened, he would sneak up into the crow's nest. Tadashi was busy with the other pirates to even go up there with him.

From such a high point, the young boy still couldn't see very much thanks to this blasted fog. Though he saw something dark in the waters up ahead, "Could those be?" As the ship got closer, the dark figure was starting to become clearer, "Holy ocean, it is."

Hiro rushed down from the crow's nest and was by Captain Robert's side in a tick tock, "Captain, I think I see a ship wreck! Off the starboard."

Captain Robert and a few others walked over to see for themselves and they could see the boy was right, "Let's be sure to avoid the wreckage, men." Robert ordered, and the pirates obeyed his word.

While everyone else went back to work, Hiro stood at the side of the ship. He recalled what the old man said about this. If they were nearing the Mermaid Ocean, they would come across a graveyard of ships like this. It was apparent that something bad happened here. Was it really mermaids? He shook his head. No. There was no way he was going to admit that. Besides, he remembered his bet with Tadashi. If he gave up now, he would have to swap the deck for a month.

He sighed while running his fingers through his thick black hair. He was so busy staring at the long-lost wrecks of ships, he didn't notice there was a figure in the water. This figure made sure to stay well out of sight with only its pink eyes peering up at the boy. When it seemed, he would look their way, they quickly used the fog to dive out of sight.

Hiro had enough looking at such a depressing sight and he turned before walking towards the bottom of the ship. He was feeling tired as well as lousy. He needed a nap.

That night, with most of the crew, except for a couple to keep a night watch, were sleeping, Hiro came walking out on the ship's deck. To be honest, he couldn't sleep very well. This place was giving him the creeps and rightfully so. He really wanted this quest to be over and done with. He could see how empty and quiet the ship was without any pirates bustling about. He would have enjoyed this had it not been for the thick fog and unsettling atmosphere.

"Next quest, we sail to a part of the ocean that isn't so…creepy." Hiro muttered to himself and he walked to the starboard side of the ship. He leaned against the rail and looked down at the ocean below him. He barely can see the black waters lapping against the side of ship. It was so quiet that even the ocean seemed to stand still.

He looked back up at the sky and he barely could see it through the fog. His face scrunched up to show his displeasure and he muttered,

"It's official, I hate fog."

That's when he heard a soft giggle. Hiro frowned before looking behind him. There was no one there. Besides, every person on this ship was male. Whoever giggled sounded female. Not to mention the laughing was coming from the ocean? The boy shifted his gaze back to the waters below and at first, he saw nothing.

He took this time to see that before, the waters were still with barely any ripples. Now he can see there were some disturbance with the ripples hitting against the ship just a tad. It certainly didn't take him long to know that there was something in the water. Did that mean that there was a…

"No, give me a break. I must be more tired than I thought." Hiro shook his head. He was not going to admit. There was just no way. The ocean was probably just acting up for no reason. That tended to happen.

He laughed to himself, "To think I was going to admit that there was probably a…" He trailed off when his dark brown eyes met the pink eyes of a creature in the water not so far away from him.

He stared, and the creature did the same thing. It was so dark and foggy that he couldn't make out who or what that was. At first, he would assume it was just the trick of the water or his imagination getting away from him. But when he blinked, the pink eyes were still there.

"What the…" he wanted to say and in a second, the eyes were gone. However, he could see the water being disturbed once again. Something was in the water.

"Who's there?" he called as loudly as he dared. He didn't want to wake anyone up. Nothing answered him, "Okay, I think it's time I go to bed. This is weird."

He was about to do so when he heard a faint, "Wait!" He paused and there was a soft gasp coming from the water. Was there really someone in the water? He leaned over the rail and tried to look for whoever was in the ocean.

What happened next pretty much threw away any logical thoughts inside his mind. A girl popped up right from below him. She had light blue hair with pink eyes. But that's not what made him stare. She was honestly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The way her hair fell over her shoulders, her pink lips turned up into a radiant smile. He didn't know what to think or do.

"Hello there." She waved to him.

Hiro didn't do anything. He only kept staring at her. She seemed to have noticed that she gave him a playful smirk before splashing water right up into his face with accuracy. When the salty water hit him, he coughed and wiped his face.

The girl was still in the water, that playful smirk still on her beautiful face. She even looked his age, "You…you are…"

"A mermaid. Yup. You got it." She nodded and to show she meant it, she dove into the water to show off a dark blue tail. She resurfaced and almost laughed at the pure look of dumbfound upon the boy's face.

"But how? And…oh great Tadashi is going to gloat forever on this. No wait! I have to be dreaming this whole thing!" Hiro was trying to think of a way out of this.

"Hate to break it to you, but this isn't a dream. This is real. I'm real." The mermaid girl said, that little smile still on her face. It was if she was relishing in this moment.

Hiro shook his head, "But wait, if you're a mermaid, shouldn't you be singing to lure me to the ocean and drag me down like everyone says mermaids do?" he questioned, as he was now very wary of this mermaid.

If this wasn't a dream after all and she was a real live mermaid, what if she pulled the stunts that every sailor and pirate have been talking about. The girl's smile faded to a deep frown, "There are those who do that. I know of one. But I am not like that. Believe me. I only followed your ship because I…well was curious of you."

Hiro now understood all those uneasy feelings he was being watched. It was this girl who had been looking at him the whole time. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to trust her just yet, "How do I know I can trust you?"

The girl gave him a look as if he had insulted her, "If I was really going to lure you into the ocean, I would have done it by now. Most mermaids who do those things start singing the moment they see a ship. I haven't done that."

Hiro was beginning to see she had a point. She hadn't sung a note and he was still here talking to her. There were no mentions of mermaids talking to sailors before they start singing. Though, maybe she was lying just to put his trust up. Noticing him contemplating about this whole ordeal, the mermaid girl let out a sigh,

"I understand you still aren't willing to trust me. I guess if I was in your place, I would think the same thing. But trust me, I don't want to drag you into the ocean. I don't want to do that to you." The girl looked to the side as if she had said something embarrassing.

"But how do…" Hiro began but the girl cut him off,

"I will say this, you need to be careful. I can see where you're heading and the ocean that surrounds the island is very dangerous. While I am considered a peaceful mermaid, there are others who aren't. I have been following you and making sure you don't alert any other mermaids."

Hiro frowned at her warning, "I'm still not sure if I can trust you."

The girl took off a necklace from around her neck and glanced back up at Hiro, "Then take this. My necklace will keep you from falling under the spell of the mermaids' lullaby." Without another thought, she tossed her necklace up to him. Hiro gasped and managed to catch it. He saw it was a pretty pink, purple, and blue seashell. He glanced back down at the girl below,

"Why are you doing this?" He finally asked.

She gave him a sad smile, "Let's just say I don't want you getting hurt. Anyway, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." She was about to dive when,

"Wait, what's your name?"

She paused in surprise. She saw that he was genuinely curious. Her smile grew stronger, "You can call me Carrie. What's yours?"

"I'm Hiro. Hiro Hamada." At this point, he was starting to think maybe he can trust her. At least for now.

"That's a nice name." She beamed, "Remember what I said. Keep that necklace on you at all times."

She waved before diving into the ocean water. Hiro watched her go and he wondered if maybe he will see her again. He didn't know how long he had been standing there. It only took him a minute to realize that he would have to fess up to Tadashi that there was indeed a mermaid. He looked back down at the shell necklace and he slowly put it on. He felt a little silly with it one but there was strange warm feeling overcome him. It was as if the necklace was giving him a sign that things will be okay. He could only hope.

* * *

Carrie swam straight to her home on the ocean bottom. She really hoped no one noticed she was gone. To be frank, she wasn't even supposed to be going to the surface. She only did so because she was mildly curious of the world above. Her older sister Lilly wasn't too happy of hearing her do so and neither were her parents. After all, a lot of her kind had been murdered from humans.

It was one of the reasons so many ships were left as wrecks because any human who dared come this way would face their watery doom. Carrie hated that most of the merfolk wanted to kill the humans. Her cousin happened to be one of them. Her parents and sister were one of the few who would rather just leave the humans be.

The young mermaid went to the surface to look around the wreckage since she was curious of what humans were like. She had been doing this for several weeks when she saw a ship come up. She hid whenever she could since she didn't want those humans seeing her. She had watched the crew and saw most of them looked unfriendly. However, one of them caught her eye. It was a human boy, who didn't appear no older than she was. She was only 15 after all, and he seemed about that age, maybe even younger.

What she couldn't help but notice is that he was that despite only seeing him from a distance, he was both cute and handsome at the same time. The way his messy black hair fell over his face, and his smile showed he had small gap between his front teeth. His dark brown eyes that showed he was highly intelligent. She was fascinated by him that she kept watching him. She would expertly hide away into the ocean whenever he looked her way.

She knew that she was playing on dangerous grounds, or in her case, waters if she were to ever be spotted by the other humans. Yet she kept coming back. The boy seemed friendly and funny as well. Once she saw the direction they were heading, she decided that she must help him out. She didn't want to see him get hurt or killed by her fellow merpeople. The thought alone scared her.

She could only hope he will keep the necklace on and take her word on what she said, "I will go check on Hiro tomorrow." She whispered to herself.

She was just coming up to her home when a face popped up in front of her, "Well! Look who's back!" Carrie managed to stop before colliding with the other mermaid, "Where have you been, Cuz?"

"Move out of the way, Amy, I don't have time for you." Carrie said, glaring at her cousin.

Amy was Carrie's cousin on her father's side. She was also one nasty mermaid. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail while her red tail fin had a bit of a nasty green look to it. Her high-pitched voice can be heard from everywhere. The two have never been on good terms for as long as anyone can remember. Amy had always been jealous of Carrie and took it upon herself to give her a hard time whenever she could.

"Oh please. Where are you going every day? Your family keeps asking that, you know." Amy sneered unpleasantly at her cousin.

"That would be my business. Good bye." Carrie made way to get by Amy.

"Are you playing at that graveyard of those ships? Hoping to see some humans or something?"

"Again, that's my business and I have the right to keep it private."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Boy, you're no fun. I was just wondering where you were going that's all." Carrie only glared and without another word, she swam by. This time, her cousin didn't try follow. Though she kept her eyes on her, "Next time she goes, I'm following her." She said to herself.

Carrie let out a sigh. Just as she reached her home, a light brown-haired slightly heavy weight mermaid with a light orange tail fin appeared in the doorway, "It's about time you came back. Mom and dad are very worried."

"Oh hi Lilly!" Carrie waved to her sister.

"Where in the world have you been?" Lilly scolded and before Carrie could speak, her sister cut her off, "No, let's get inside have mom and dad know too."

"But Lilly…"

Carrie was forced inside, and Lilly swam her directly to the main room of where their parents are. Her mom, a gorgeous dark-skinned mermaid with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes with a purple tail fin was waiting patiently. A tall muscular merman with blond hair and brown eyes and green tail fin was not far from his wife. They were Zack and Lauren, Carrie and Lilly's parents. Once they saw their daughters enter the room, they glared at their youngest.

"Caroline, where on earth have you been?" Lauren was the first to question.

"Nowhere. I've been swimming around." She lied. She wasn't going to tell her family about the human boy she met above seas. There was no way they would allow her.

"Are you sure? Lilly went out to look for you and you hadn't come back for hours." Zack asked, as he frowned at his daughter in concern.

"Yes! I can reassure you that I was just swimming around at the bottom of the ocean. I tend to get lost in thought. You know that." Carrie wanted to go to her room and avoid any more questions.

"As long as you're not going to the surface. You know it's dangerous up there." Lauren pointed out, causing Carrie to sigh in aggravation.

"I know, I know. I swear I wasn't going to the surface. Now can I go to bed?"

Carrie was afraid her parents would refuse but luckily, it seemed they were both too tired to argue, "Very well. Good night dear." Lauren hugged her daughter before allowing her to say night to her father and she swam off to her room.

Lilly frowned. She noticed Carrie's necklace was missing. To be honest, she had a feeling her sister wasn't telling the truth. Carrie, in the meantime, had plans to go up and see Hiro once again. She didn't know how far they will go. She only wanted to keep him safe no matter what.


	3. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Forced to join an enemy against his own will in order to keep his close friends safe, Hiro is put to the test when Obake decides that he wants the remaining Big Hero 7 killed. And he wants Hiro to do it.

Rated heavy T for violence and suggestive themes.

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Carrie Francess, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, Amy Collins, and Obake

Pairings: Ciro (Hiro/Carrie)

 _(Author's Notes: Based on the finale of the season 1 series, Obake wants Hiro to join his side while they rule over a new city. Obake is pretty much a combination of Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom and Slade from Teen Titans, considering those two wanted Danny and Robin to be their apprentices. So, this one shot is based on when Robin was forced to join Slade's side just to keep his teammates safe. The scene between Hiro and Carrie is heavily influenced between Robin and Starfire. This will be a touching one shot…_

 _Don't worry, the pirates one will continue. I just got inspired to do this one shot.)_

* * *

He never wanted to do this. He felt he was betraying not only his close friends but also the memory of his late older brother. He really didn't know how it came to this. If only he knew this was going to happen. Maybe he would have thought of a way to keep his friends safe and he would have defeated the villain. Sadly, that is not what happened.

It had been a few days since he was forced to live with the one who started this whole mess. He was the enemy and yet, he kept insisting he was merely an observer and a friend to him. A friend? He was no friend. His true friends had to be worried sick over him, especially the one girl who had he come to like on a deeper level.

He sat staring down at a paper that showed the faces of the Big Hero 7 team, though it would be back to Big Hero 6 since the supposable leader hadn't been seen for a few days now. He sat pondering while looking at the familiar faces of his friends. He really wondered how they were faring.

"I thought I told you to forget about them."

He quickly crumbled up the paper and stood up straight to face the one who spoke, "I was just making sure they were not doing anything out of place." He said in hopes he would convince him.

For a moment, there was silence. Finally, the man sighed and spoke, "Very well. I have an assignment for you."

"What assignment?"

"You are to steal this from the National History Museum." He handed the boy a flyer that was displaying a strange looking device. Not wanting to hear any arguments, he went on, "You are to go there quickly and get out before anyone notices you. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

He turned and picked up a black helmet that was to shield his true identity. Once he had that and a matching black suit on, he started to make his way out of the room. He was just a few centimeters out of the door when he heard the man state, "Remember what I said, if you come across the Big Hero 6, don't hesitate to take them down with the weapon I gave you. That includes the girl who can control water. I will know if you hesitate…Hiro."

Hiro clenched his fists before speaking, "Yes Sir Obake."

* * *

"You seemed stressed and agitated, Carrie, perhaps you must rest for the day. Continuing to do what you are doing is not good for your health."

"I'm fine, Baymax. I need to do this anyway."

Carrie was currently in the messy lab room of Hiro's. Baymax was out of his luggage and he was peering curiously at the girl. She was hunched over the computer and typing away rapidly. She was currently stuck on a problem and it frustrated her to no end. Whenever a problem produced no answer to her quickly, she would get a little agitated. Her family and new friends often worried over this character flaw of hers.

But she didn't care at that moment. She was trying to search up the whereabouts of Hiro Hamada. Ever since he disappeared during their last battle, Carrie had been trying to find him. He's been gone for a week and it was starting to make her worried. She was the only one. Aunt Cass was out of her mind on the whereabouts of her nephew and who can blame her? He was the only family she had left. If anything were to happen to him…

Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Fred were also concerned for the young boy. Considering his older brother Tadashi was their best friend and he had passed, they took it upon themselves to always look after Hiro to the best of their abilities. Baymax had no emotion to share in this worry fest, but he would always ask where Hiro was.

Carrie had hoped Baymax's super scanner would locate Hiro, but it was like he disappeared off the face of the Earth. While everyone was worried, no one could match that of Carrie herself. To be honest, she really had no good reason to join this in since she was the newest friend. However, she was possibly the one most anxious over this whole thing. It may have to do with that fact that Hiro was the very first true friend she ever made.

He was also the first to discover her unusual ability of controlling water. She had been afraid he would think differently of her but instead he continued to view her as a friend. And her appreciation for him was beyond anything he would ever know. And as time went on with her spending with him as well as the others, she felt truly at home. She even began to develop personal deep feelings for Hiro once she saw what a good person he is.

She often wondered if he felt the same, but she was too nervous to even admit it. Even though Honey Lemon had teased that Hiro had always had a crush on her the first time he met her.

"Carrie, do you believe that Hiro is okay?" Baymax questioned, causing Carrie to pause in her typing.

"Yes. I know in my heart that he is. Where ever he is, I will not rest until he's back safe and sound." The girl let out a sigh and she rubbed her eyes.

Baymax waddled over to Carrie, and he tilted his head. He scanned the girl and could see just how tired and desperate she was, "Rest is an important factor for the human body. Your last rest was three days ago."

"I've been drinking espresso to keep myself awake." Carrie let out a weak chuckle and she turned to look up at the friendly robot.

"Perhaps you should at least take an hour of sleep before continuing. I will contact Wasabi to take over if you prefer."

"No Baymax, that's fine. Finding Hiro is way more important. The police haven't found any trace of him. And I promised Aunt Cass to bring him home." Carrie looked back at the computer screen and she leaned over while placing her head in her hands, "I just wish I knew where he is. I don't get what could have happened to him."

"My scanner indicates that you really do care for Hiro."

"I…I do, Baymax. He's my first friend I ever made, and I cherish that very much."

"From the studies that I have downloaded, these feelings you harbor for him have a much deeper meaning. You do spend every hour that you can trying to find him, and you risk your own health to do so," Baymax's voice caused Carrie to stiffen and she almost fell out of the chair at his next words, "Diagnoses: love."

"Whoa, what?" Carrie turned to look back at Baymax, "That's not…I mean I don't…"

"It is all right to feel love for Hiro. Though I recommend you always take precautions before engaging in actives since you're both going through puberty."

"Precautions? Activities? Baymax! Neither one of us is old enough to even do those…things! Besides, we don't have time to even think that!" Carrie was now even more agitated. And Hiro wasn't even around to hear this. Thank goodness, otherwise this would be even more embarrassing.

Before anything else could be said, Carrie's phone started to go off. She frowned before answering it, "Carrie Francess…" she tried to keep her voice steady and was glad the caller couldn't see her red face.

"Carrie! We need you and Baymax to get down to San Fransokyo's Downtown National History Museum right away! We just got a red flag that something is getting stolen! We're heading there ourselves!" Honey's voice came through and Carrie sat up straight in her chair,

"We're on our way!" Carrie hung up and she jumped out of her seat before taking Baymax's hand and started to tug him to where the suits were, "Come on, Baymax, we gotta suit up!"

Once Carrie managed to get Baymax into his super suit, she put hers on as well and she got on the robot before they took off towards the museum. It felt odd to not have Hiro be there with her but right now she had to stay focused. There have been several robberies going on for the past week and the thief always got away. The team had only managed to catch quick glances of whoever the robber was, and it was just a slim figure with a black suit on.

Carrie and Baymax landed right outside the door and she could see a fight was going on inside, "Let's hurry!" Carrie got off the robot and she rushed inside with Baymax right behind her.

She recognized her friends and they seemed to be fighting that same black suited figure. Carrie couldn't exactly tell who this was, but she decided to examine him first before making her first move. She never was able to before because this guy or girl was just too quick. She watched as Go Go tried to sling one of her wheels to the thief and they dodged that with no problem.

"I breathe fire!" Fred cried out as he sent a wall of flames to the robber.

"Careful, Fred! We don't want to destroy anything in here!" Wasabi called out in fear, "We'll get sued for sure!"

"Carrie, do you have any ideas? We have tried everything and nothing so far. We could sure use another idea right about now!" Honey asked since the younger girl's IQ was almost as high as Hiro's.

She had always been able to come up with plans alongside with Hiro when she joined their fighting team. With him not being there, the team was having a bit of a hard time focusing. Carrie never wanted to take on the leader role since she felt she was still new to this team. She kept her gaze focused on the thief who was dodging every attack with ease. It was like he or she knew what all their moves were and when they were going to execute them.

"Baymax, can you get a read on that thief?" Carrie questioned the robot behind her.

"My scan cannot detect this individual at all." Baymax replied and Carrie frowned at this reply,

"Okay, odd. I wonder why…unless…" Carrie tried to take note of what the suit the thief was wearing.

They were moving so fast that she couldn't, and she had to make them stop before they got away, "Okay, guys, keep that thief distracted. I'm going to see if I can get the jump on them." Carrie ordered, and she moved to get back on Baymax.

"You got it, Carrie." Honey replied, and she sent one of her chem balls for the fast-moving thief.

"Better hurry, it looks they're about to make another move of getting out of here." Go Go put in her own thought as she barely managed to keep the robber from going through a window.

Carrie had Baymax fly over the large opening of the museum and she looked down to watch the thief's moves. She took note that whoever this was, they were not trying to fight but rather dodge. It was odd to say the least.

"Baymax, you go down and try to lure that thief up here. I will see if I can stop them using my water powers." Carrie got down from the robot.

"I shall proceed." Baymax replied and he launched down towards the robber.

Seeing the robot coming for them, the thief dodged Wasabi and Fred's attacks before they started to make their way upstairs. They were just about to the ceiling when something wet wrapped around their ankle and they were back down on the floor.

"Don't even think about moving, you thief." Carrie ordered, and she made way to use her water whip again.

The thief had other ideas and dodged her whips. Feeling determined and full of adrenaline, Carrie rushed up and tried to punch and kick at the thief. The black suited figure managed to dodge every one of her moves. She observed the suit and now understood why Baymax couldn't read this thief with his super scanner. The suit had a built-in cloaking setting that can keep the wearer from being detected. And this thing had some rocket boots as well as other additions to have them get to higher places with ease. Whoever designed this suit really thought ahead. She also took note that whoever this was, they weren't that much bigger than she was. In fact, they were almost a little smaller than her.

Carrie heard the others coming up towards her and she made way to use her water whip again to wrap around the thief. However, they must have heard the team as well for they quickly dodged her attack again and jumped out of the window that was nearby.

"Oh no you don't!" Carrie quickly rushed after them and managed to wrap her arms around their neck.

She was surprised by how thin they were, "Carrie!" she heard her friends call out her name.

The thief struggled to get her off, but she wouldn't budge. She tried to reach for what the thief took but they sense what she was doing and they flew in another direction. Finally, they landed on a building and tried to pry Carrie off.

"Give back what you stole!" She demanded, and she grabbed the thief's wrists instead.

"You don't understand! Let me go!" She heard a muffled voice from the helmet.

"So, you can talk. It doesn't matter if I understand. You're stealing something and that's not right. Now hand everything you took over, you rotten thief." Carrie and the thief continued to struggle.

"Okay, I didn't want to do this…"

Carrie was confused when she felt something electric underneath her hands and she let out a small cry of pain before she let go of the robber. The thief turned to move away once more, "Now you're going to pay." Carrie said, for she was fed up now. She had gone days without sleep and worrying over her missing friend.

This thief was making her lose her patience and she was beyond tired. Despite hearing Baymax flying towards the building, she rushed over and grabbed ahold of the helmet the thief was wearing. She struggled to get it off. She only managed to push a button that opened the visor before the thief took ahold of her arms and pinned her to the hard cement roof.

Carrie let out a grunt of pain from the impact before opening her eyes. Who she saw behind that helmet made her gasp in utter horror and shock, "Hiro?"

Baymax had just landed with Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred. Upon hearing Carrie say that name caused them all to gasp in shock. Hiro frowned down at Carrie before he stood up quickly.

"Why? Why would you…?" Carrie tried to speak but she was so surprised that she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Carrie. I really am." Hiro pressed the button on his helmet to hide his face once more and he took out a smoke bomb before throwing it at his feet.

The smoke was too thick to see, and Carrie tried to reach through it in hopes of at least grabbing Hiro, but he was already gone. By the time the smoke cleared, she and others were alone on the rooftop.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Big Hero 6 found themselves back at Fred's mansion. They were currently talking about Hiro's betrayal.

"I don't get it. Why would he do this?" Wasabi questioned.

"It doesn't make any sense. Hiro would never do this." Honey Lemon agreed.

"Yeah, the little man is our leader! But I did read in a comic book once where this leader like Hiro had to join the dark side to protect his teammates. Maybe it's like that!" Fred said trying to be optimistic.

"We don't know that, Fred. Plus…we don't know for sure if Hiro is doing it to protect us. For all we know, he probably did join the villain's side." Go Go said grimly.

"Go Go…" Honey said.

"I'm just saying that he goes missing in our last mission and he never shows his face for a week? And to top it off, he's stealing all these strange artifacts. His aunt is worried sick, and he never tries to go see her. Why would he even do that?"

"Are you saying that he wanted to do this?" Wasabi questioned in shock at Go Go's assumptions.

"Look, I don't want to think he's doing that. I want to believe he's just trying to protect us. But we also better face cold hard facts that he might be doing this for his own gain now."

"No…"

Go Go, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey turned to where Carrie was sitting. Ever since they got back to the mansion, the girl had sat away from the others. She was trying to rack her mind of Hiro suddenly going all thief on them. Upon hearing Go Go saying that Hiro may have turned to the dark side, something in her snapped. She looked up to glare at her friends,

"I know for a fact that Hiro would never do something like that. He's being forced to do it. I just know it." She said coldly.

"Carrie…" Honey stood up to comfort the girl, but Carrie shook her head before she too got up from her seat,

"I will never stop believing in him, and neither should any of you. Didn't you tell me that his older brother has always been proud of him and could see he was destined for great things?" Carrie asked, glaring at everyone in the room.

"We did but Carrie, I never said Hiro has turned on us. I just said we have to be prepared that he might have." Go Go tried to explain and Carrie closed her eyes,

"We should never assume that." She turned and rushed out of the room, leaving everyone else to watch her go.

Baymax, who had been standing quietly throughout the whole exchange, started to waddle out after her. Honey looked back at the others, "Poor Carrie, this must be really hard on her."

"I'll say. Hiro was the first friend she had. Seeing him fight against us after she had tried everything to find him probably took her aback." Wasabi glanced down at his hands.

Go Go let out a sigh and leaned further into her seat. She felt guilty to make Carrie angry, but she has always been the one to state cold hard facts. Fred frowned at his friends, "Well, let's try to think of something to bring Hiro back!"

Meanwhile, Carrie had only gotten as far as one of the many hallways of this mansion. She hadn't been this place that long, so she really had no idea where the exit was. She gave up and instead leaned herself against the wall before curling up into a ball. She began to let the tears she had been holding stream down her face. All the stress, lack of sleep, and the shock of seeing her first friend turn to the dark side was just too much for her.

Carrie hadn't cried this hard in such a long time. She trained herself to toughen up since she didn't want her bullies to see her cry. This whole situation just didn't make any sense. Though it did answer a couple of questions like why Baymax was never able to find Hiro at all. He had been wearing the cloak suit. The one question that remained is why would he do this? Why would he resort to stealing stuff and worry everyone including her?

She recalled Go Go's assumption of Hiro turning to the dark side and this made her shook her head. Hiro would never turn evil. She remembered when he accepted her as his friend and how he would never turn his back on her. The same boy who managed to find his way into her heart. How he smiled at her and always encouraged her to do her best when she was at her lowest.

"You seem to be in distress, Carrie. It is all right to be sad." Baymax's calm robotic voice suddenly caused her to look up.

"Baymax?" she said but she couldn't continue since the robot leaned down and held her up in his arms, "What are…?"

"You will be all right. There, there…" Baymax started patting Carrie on the head.

The combination of Baymax's monotone voice and his attempt to comfort her did make her feel a little better. If she wasn't feeling so upset, she would have laughed. She always adored this robot and she loved his ways of trying to be there even if he didn't understand it.

"Thanks Baymax," she slowly got down giving the robot a sad smile, "I just…I'm so lost of what to do. Hiro is stealing for who knows why and I guess…I just want to know why."

"I am sure there is a reason." Baymax replied, tilting his head to the side.

Carrie frowned while she started to ponder, "Carrie?" she turned to see Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred walking towards her, "Are you okay?"

"I will be once we find Hiro and ask him directly why he's doing this." She said looking very determined.

"We'll be right behind you, Carrie, but what if he actually is stealing?" Go Go questioned casually and Carrie looked to the side,

"Then, we'll have no choice but to bring him in." She finally said. She really hoped she wouldn't have to do that.

* * *

"Is there a particular reason why you didn't just kill her?" Obake questioned glaring down at Hiro.

"I…I couldn't." The boy finally replied.

"Why not?"

"She's my friend."

"She's not your friend, boy. I am," Obake said very coldly. Hiro didn't flinch and kept his head lowered to avoid eye contact. There was a long awkward silence before Obake continued, "I suppose since you managed to obtain what I wanted, I will let this go for now. You may return to your quarters. I will call for you when I need you again."

Without another word, Hiro turned and walked to his "new room." Obake watched him go and turned to put the strange device on his table.

"I told you he wouldn't do it. He cares about her too much." A high-pitched female voice said right behind him.

Obake didn't turn and instead said, "Oh I knew."

"Then let me kill her. I am so sick of seeing someone like her around. Maybe then I can show Hiro who is the strongest and smartest girl around." A blonde girl demanded, her blue eyes glaring at the back of her boss.

"Patience, Amy, you will get the chance. Just allow me to finish my invention."

Amy walked over in curiosity, "Just what are you working on, Obake?"

Obake put the device into the slot of the machine he had on his desk, "Something that will finally put an end to Big Hero 6…"

Hiro hated being stuck like this. He recalled Carrie's hurt expression when she saw it was him. What is he supposed to do? He was forced to steal all those things for Obake because he wanted to protect her and his friends. If he didn't…they would die.

"I'm sorry Tadashi. I really mess this up." Hiro buried his face into the hard pillows of his makeshift bed.

He was supposed to be a genius and yet he couldn't think of a solution out of this. "Use that big brain of yours and think your way out of the problem. Look for a new angle." He can hear Tadashi say.

"I've tried. But there is no new angle for this. If I go against Obake, he will kill my friends. If keep going, I will be a thief all around that I will go to jail. What do I do?"

He can feel angry tears start to well up in his eyes. He hated this. He hated this whole thing. He wanted to go home. He missed Aunt Cass and her cooking. He missed Mochi. He missed his friends. He missed Baymax and most of all, he missed Carrie. There was no way she will ever forgive him after this.

"Awe, you feeling a little down?" Hiro sat up in fright before turning to see Amy standing in the doorway, "You should feel happy. Obake choose you to rule beside us!"

"Get lost, Amy, I have no time for you." Hiro ordered, giving the blonde a heated glare.

Amy pretended to be hurt by this, "Hey, no need to take your anger out on me. Besides, what are you so mad about? Hurt that my cousin might turn her back on you?" She smirked seeing Hiro flinch, "What do you see in her anyway? She's such a fake and everyone loves her even though she's not what she seems. You deserve better."

"You don't know Carrie at all."

"And those weird friends of yours? Hell, I bet they already abandoned you. You are so much better off being with us. We are the ones who truly think what's best for you." Amy said walking towards him while he backed up as far as he could.

"Stay away from me, Amy." Hiro warned, and Amy merely laughed,

"You're cute when you're angry. I can see why my perfect cousin likes you so much." She suddenly and swiftly had the boy pinned on his bed. He let out a gasp of shock,

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought I see how much spunk you had in you." She said as she leaned down until her face was just a few centimeters way from his.

"Get off of me!" He cried out and he kicked Amy in the stomach. She started coughing while she fell to the floor and laid there for a moment, "Don't you dare touch me again!"

He was thankful for the defensive training he did with Tadashi years ago. Amy continued to lay on the floor before she spoke, "You're feistier than I thought and have strength for such small teenager. I like that."

"Amy dear, please leave Hiro alone." Obake suddenly appeared in the doorway.

Hiro sat up straight while Amy slowly stood up, "Yeah sorry, Obake. I was just seeing if he needed some comfort," she said and she turned back to Hiro and gave him a hungry smile, "I will see you later, Cutie."

She walked out of the room while Hiro felt very uncomfortable. Obake was not helping in the slightest, especially with how he was smiling evilly at him, "I have good news, I created something that will put an end to our problems."

"What do you mean?" Hiro questioned in suspicion.

Obake let out a sigh, "My boy, it's time we deal with that bothersome Big Hero 6. They are getting in the way and they know you have been stealing for me. It's time we do away with them."

Hearing this, Hiro was shocked. After a minute, he glared at Obake, "No. You promised me that if I joined you, you wouldn't hurt my friends!"

"No, I promised that I wouldn't hurt them as long as they didn't get in the way. However, they did, and you allowed them to know who you are. Besides, it's not me who's going to kill them," Obake's cold glare seemed to get even worse, "It will be you who will kill them once and for all."

"No…No I won't!"

"You have no choice in the matter, my boy. I have made a machine that will kill all of them with one press of the button. Besides, I can have Amy do the killing since she seems so eager." Obake replied, his evil smile seemed to get bigger.

Hiro didn't want to do this. He didn't want to kill any of his friends. This wasn't like how he ordered Baymax to kill Callahan. This was entirely different, and he couldn't bear to see any of them die. "Don't worry, we can have their deaths quick and painless. After all, this invention I created is what I made to do just that. All those things I told you to steal for me is for you to finally end that hero team."

"I can't believe…" Hiro began and Obake chuckled darkly,

"Sometimes, you can't let your hands get dirty. You must let someone else do it," He held up the machine in question and placed it in Hiro's hands, "You will carry out this plan tonight. And I want you to do it, otherwise, I will do it or have Amy take the pleasure."

Hiro wanted to say flat out no. But hearing how Obake or Amy kill his friends, he had to think of something else, "How will this machine even do the trick?"

"It will shoot a laser beam straight through even the toughest armor and stop the heart. Quick and painless. Now get ready." Obake ordered before he turned and walked out.

Hiro watched him go and looked back down at the machine. What is he supposed to do now?

* * *

That night, the moon shone down upon the brightly lit San Fransokyo. It would have been a beautiful view to see had it not been for the tension in the air. "Are you sure this is right?" Wasabi questioned while he was running alongside Fred.

"It must be. We were told that a big robbery was supposed to take place at the largest bank." Honey Lemon replied, and she slid down her glowing make shift slide she made out one of her chem balls.

"Let's just hope it's not a false alarm." Go Go added for she was not in the mood tonight.

"I doubt it! No one ever gives us false information. We're the Big Hero 7!" Fred shouted.

"Technically, it would be 6 since there is only six of us." Baymax said in his usually monotone voice.

Carrie, who was currently flying on the robot, let out a sigh, "Let's just hope we go back to being Big Hero 7, Baymax. Once we're done, we're going to find Hiro."

"Looks like you won't have to worry about that, Carrie. There he is." Go Go said and sure enough, on the roof of the bank was the black suited figure.

Carrie frowned upon seeing this, "Why would he be here? And why is he just standing there?"

"Not sure, let's confront him." Honey said, and the remaining heroes landed on the top of the building.

There was heavy silence for a moment before Carrie got down from Baymax and turned to the silent figure that she knew was Hiro, "Hiro? I know that's you," she said as she started walking towards him, "I mean cool suit by the way. But would you mind telling me why you are suddenly stealing?"

There was no answer, "Dude, talk to us! We've all been worried sick about you!" Fred said in hopes of getting something from Hiro.

"Aunt Cass is wondering where you are. Please, Hiro, talk to us." Honey added and Go Go glared at the boy,

"After that, you've got some serious explaining to do."

There was still no reply. And since he was wearing the suit, Baymax still couldn't scan him, "Guys, something is not right." Wasabi whispered to his friends.

Carrie could see he had a point. Whatever was going on, Hiro probably knew about it. Hiro lowered his head. He heard Obake say into his ear, "Take them down."

"I'm sorry, guys." Hiro whispered before he started to run towards them. They were all shocked just as the boy started to attack them.

Considering he built their suits, he knew their weakest points. Using his new suit, he was able to fight them all, "Hiro!" Carrie shouted but her words were falling on deaf ears.

Despite knowing this was Hiro, the friends had no choice but to attack back. They had to defend themselves after all. Fred didn't want to use his own flame breath on Hiro and tried to resort to just jumping on him. However, the Genius Boy saw this coming a mile away and with no restrain had Fred hanging like a Christmas tree ornament on a flag pole,

"Fredzilla down! Or up!"

"Sorry Hiro but…" Wasabi came up next to try to help Fred but again, Hiro saw this coming and using his newfound gloves, he took out the lasers on Wasabi's before he kicked him near where Fred was.

Honey Lemon and Go Go rushed over and tried to work together to take down Hiro. It was clear the boy wasn't holding back. They hoped to combine Honey's chem balls and Go Go's speed to take him down. But he used that to his advantage and the two girls got caught in Honey's own sticky ball.

"Hiro, violence is never the solution." Baymax said while walking towards him.

Hiro grimaced at his robot friend, "So sorry to do this, buddy…" he whispered before he slid underneath Baymax and was able to get behind him to make his armor malfunction. The robot started to fly off into the air helplessly.

Hiro watched him go before he felt a something wrapped around his wrist. He turned to see Carrie glaring at him, "That's enough, Hiro." She said, her faintly glowing pink eyes staring him down with disappointment and sorrow.

The two had a stare off, not moving or anything. Hiro made no attempt to get away or attack. Carrie didn't either. The others watched in silence to see what will happen. Finally, Carrie spoke once again, "I don't get why you are doing this, Hiro. To be honest, I had hoped that you would at least answer to all of this. You are not the same boy I met when I first came to SFIT. The Hiro I knew was always sweet and became a good friend to me. He was my first friend and the first one I could trust outside my own family. You never saw me any differently. Seeing you like this, it's like I don't even know you."

There was another long pause. Finally, Carrie lowered her hand and the water whip around Hiro's wrist was gone. Honey Lemon, Go Go, Wasabi, and Fred stared in slight shock.

"If that's the case, I won't fight you anymore. I'm done." Carrie said, and she closed her eyes while lowering her head.

Hiro didn't speak for a moment. He could hear Obake saying, "Kill her now. As I said, it will be quick and painless." The machine was at Hiro's finger tips. However, he didn't press the button.

Instead, he took off the helmet and rushed towards Carrie, "Carrie! Listen to me!"

Carrie was taken by surprised, "Hiro?"

"I didn't want to do this. Any of this! I was ordered by Obake to steal and now he…he wants me to…" He said as he took ahold of Carrie's arms.

"Obake? That creepy guy who tricked Honey Lemon before and trapped you guys in some rooms? What does he have to do with any of this? What is he ordering you to do?" Carrie asked, and she could see the fear and desperation in Hiro's dark brown eyes.

Before Hiro could say anything, he watched as Carrie's eyes widen and without warning, she started to give a cry out of pain. He was shocked to see this. He heard the same cries from behind and he looked to see Wasabi, Go Go, Fred, and Honey Lemon were also crying out in pain. He didn't understand what was going on.

"I told you to kill them. You didn't. So now, they will all die and slow and painful death." Hiro turned to see Obake walking towards him with a controller in his hand.

"What did you do to them?"

"I have been studying your friends throughout your thefts. Secretly, whenever you came in contact with any of them, they got infected with a virus that I injected straight into them through your suit. After I saw you try to talk to that girl, I pressed a button to start the pain. It won't be long before the organs within their body is destroyed." Obake replied, his cold smirk showing how heartless he was.

Hiro couldn't believe this. He looked back down at Carrie in his arms as she was wringing with pain. She was going to die. All of his friends are. He had to think of something and quick. Wait…Baymax! He sneakily pressed a button he installed into Carrie's bracelet to call for Baymax.

"Trust me, Hiro, once your friends are gone, you will thank me." Obake said and Hiro went back to glaring at him,

"I can't believe you would do this. Why would you kill innocent people?"

"Innocent? No one is innocent, my boy. This city is full of worthless scum. That's why it's best to get rid of it and rebuild a better city. With you by my side, we could rule over." Obake said and Hiro continued to hold Carrie within his arms, "You might as well let you think you knew go. Like that girl, for she would have only slowed you down."

"I don't think so. You forgot about one friend of mine that can't be affected by your virus." Hiro watched as Baymax landed right behind Obake.

The man jumped from the landing the robot did, "I seem to be working now." Baymax said and Hiro shouted,

"Baymax! Scan everyone!" he ordered, and the robot did.

"They all seem to have been infected."

"How long before they…?"

"I count 20 minutes. They will need to be taken to the hospital at once."

"You will never have enough time for that." Obake said with a laugh.

Hiro was done with this. Without another word, he stood up with Carrie in his arms and he put her in Baymax's arms, "Take her and everyone else to the hospital now buddy. Hurry."

The robot obeyed, "Hiro…" He heard Carrie say and he frowned while watching Baymax take her away.

"Do you really think this is all over?"

"It is. And I am ending it." Hiro turned and launched himself straight to the man he hated the most.

Obake was expecting this and he smirked while dodging the attack, "Come on, boy, I created that suit for you and I know what makes you tick. Nothing you do will surprise me." He said and continued to avoid anything Hiro could throw at him.

Hiro said nothing and thought about what Tadashi taught him. Look for a new angle and that's what he did. Obake honestly thinks he's got the upper hand. It was time to bring him down from his high horse. After throwing fake punches and kicks, Obake asked clearly bored,

"Are you ever going to get tired?"

"Yes." Without warning Hiro grabbed ahold of Obake's arm, causing the man to flinch,

"Just what are you…?"

He didn't have time to speak before the boy kicked him harshly in the groin. Obake let out a cough and he fell to his knees. Hiro stared down at the suit and recalled what Obake said. He turned back to the coughing man and he slapped him with his glove. There was a moment of silence and Obake started laughing,

"That's all? A simple slap?"

"No, did you not recall what you told me about this suit?"

Obake remembered and his eyes widen. The virus! For the first time, he was getting nervous, "Since you've been infected, mind telling me what the cure is?" Hiro questioned glaring down at him.

Obake could already start to feel the effects of the virus and he held up the controller before pressing the button, "Very well, good job, my boy. But know this, I will have my revenge."

"Yeah, yeah, think about that in jail." Hiro said before he grabbed ahold Obake by the collar of his shirt.

* * *

Days later…

Hiro had returned home safely though Aunt Cass had him grounded for at least a month since he had her so worried sick. He had a lot of work to make up for at SFIT but the thing he was most worried about was his relationships with his friends. It was pretty clear that everyone but Baymax was mad at him. Despite what he did was out of his control, they weren't happy being attacked like that.

At least the virus from within them was taken out and they were healthy once more. Finally, after a lot of persuading, his friends finally forgave him. Though Go Go warned him she will slap him upside the head the next time this happens. Hiro decided to keep the suit Obake made him just to study it since he liked some of the perks it came with. Though he had to be careful the virus wouldn't come in contact with his skin.

He was in his lab when he heard the sound of knocking. He looked up to see Carrie by the doorway, "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied before turning back to look over the suit.

Carrie walked over and noticed what he was doing, "That is a cool suit. Maybe with some tweaking, we can work into your hero suit." She offered, and Hiro paused in his work.

"Probably. So, since you're here, does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully.

While Wasabi, Go Go, Fred, and Honey Lemon had forgiven him, Carrie seemed to not want to talk to him, "No, I'm still mad at you." Carrie said, with a deadpan look on her face.

Hiro frowned before Baymax spoke up, "I sense no signs of anger within her. In fact, she seems a little flustered."

Carrie felt her cheeks bloom red while Hiro looked surprised, "Thanks Baymax," she sighed, "Okay, I was never that mad. Honestly, I was just more worried about you, Hiro. After you disappeared I never stopped looking for you. I stayed in your lab trying to find you. And seeing you were that new thief, I didn't know what to do."

"Are you serious?"

"She would not sleep even though I have told her she should to keep her health up. Her concern for you was very deep. For she-"

"Baymax would you please stop!" Carrie cried, and Hiro laughed,

"Now you know how I feel."

"Yeah well, you're still a knucklehead for letting Obake take advantage of you!" Carrie said trying to turn this thing around.

Hiro gave her a look, "I told you, I had no choice. No need to yell at me."

"So? I have every right! Plus, everyone else and I almost died!"

"But I managed to save you guys!"

"At what cost?"

At this point, the two had their faces so close their lips were not so far away. After they stopped arguing, they noticed and there was an awkward silence,

"Look, I'm glad everything is back to normal but…" she couldn't continue because Hiro suddenly leaned over to close the gap and he kissed her. Her eyes widen at the boy's sudden move.

He stopped, and he laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to do that for a while and well…"

Carrie grabbed a hold of the folds of his hoodie before she kissed him. They stayed that way for a minute and they backed away a little to take a breather, "Trust me, I did too." She whispered looking into Hiro's dark brown eyes.

"Carrie, I don't know what to say or this but um…do you think we should…?" Hiro began to say, and Carrie laughed,

"We'll see. I mean, I am willing to give it a shot, if you want to."

Hiro had no idea what to say. He was just very happy that he couldn't speak. If only Tadashi was here. After the close call of losing Carrie, he never wanted to let her go. He didn't know if this was love since he was still 14 and she was 15. But who knew what the future lied down the road.

"What do you think the others will say?" Carrie questioned as they still stayed close together.

"Probably throw a party since they have been thinking we will get together for a long time." Hiro replied, and he kept his arms around her waist.

Carrie laughed and the two kissed once again. It would have been a lovely moment had it not been… "I suggest you two take precautions before making any other necessary actions."

"BAYMAX!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the jail, in a cell, "This won't hold me forever." Obake whispered and he smirked as a guard stopped outside of his cell, "What took you so long?"

"Screw me, it wasn't easy to get in here." Amy whispered, and she slid in an envelope, "You better make it up to the fact that we will finally take down that bothersome Big Hero 7, especially my stupid cousin."

"Believe me, Amy, this is only the beginning…"


	4. Perfect Christmas

_**Perfect Christmas**_

 _Christmas is just around the corner and everyone is celebrating it in their own way. However, there is one person who isn't too much into the cheer. Hiro isn't looking forward to Christmas due to it being the first time Tadashi won't be there. Worst of all, his friends, including Carrie, are all going to see their respectful families. He feels this is going to be the worst Christmas ever. What he needs is a Christmas miracle._

Rated: T (some drinking is mentioned)

Pairings: Ciro Hiro/Carrie

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Carrie Francess, Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, Aunt Cass, Mochi, and Lilly Francess

 **Author's Notes: Merry Christmas everyone! Well almost anyway. lol It took me a bit to think of this one shot, but I finally got it. It's going to be a little sad as you can probably tell. But it will get better, trust me. I did have a little fun with these guys celebrating with their heritages being shown, especially Go-Go. I was told she is Korean, which makes me very happy since I am half Korean. Till then, I hope everyone enjoys their holidays!**

* * *

The streets of San Fransokyo were filled with Christmas decorations for everyone to see and enjoy. Most of the people in the city were looking forward to this holiday. Though, there was one soul who wasn't exactly in the mood for this joyous occasion.

Over at SFIT, the students were all busy preparing on their last day before their little Christmas vacation time. The Nerd Gang in particular were all having a conversation of their plans.

"Ooo! I can't wait until today ends! I have to go shopping really quick before I go home!" Honey Lemon was practically bouncing as she skipped about in her little lab room.

"You're going to spend Christmas with your family, Honey?" Wasabi questioned while he and the others were doing their own activities at a slower pace.

"Oh yeah! I haven't seen them in months, so I miss them! It's going to be great!" Honey replied, and she started to hum a Christmas tune.

"Sounds great. What about you, Go-Go?" Wasabi asked the junkie next.

Go-Go took a moment to pop her gum before she responded,

"I'm going with my parents to visit my family in South Korea. I haven't seen them for a long time myself. Miss them, but I'm not exactly looking forward to seeing them get drunk on soju."

"Oh, but I'm sure it will turn out just fine!" Honey said optimistically and Go-Go merely rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you don't want to see my family drink so much soju. It's not as fun as you think it is."

"Is soju really that strong?" Carrie, the third girl and newest friend to them, asked in curiosity.

"Certainly, one of the strongest drinks in Korea that's for sure." Go-Go replied.

"I see," Carrie laughed nervously and glanced at Wasabi, "Since we're on the topic of plans during the holidays, what about you, Wasabi?"

"Nothing much. Going to be doing the same thing as Go-Go and Honey Lemon. I'm going to visit my family and just having a nice relaxing Kwanzaa."

"Cool! My parents are taking me to our family island for a little Christmas v-kay!" Fred piped up.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact you come from a rich family, Fred." Go-Go said.

While everyone was talking about all of this, Hiro was sitting off to the side. To be honest, he really didn't want to be in on the conversation. Everyone was talking about visiting their families and enjoying their time together. While he had Aunt Cass and Mochi along with Baymax, he felt this wasn't going to be the same thing. After all, Tadashi was no longer here.

"Hiro, are you okay?" He looked to see Carrie peering at him curiously.

He tried to smile in attempt to reassure her,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Are you going anywhere special for Christmas?"

"No. Aunt Cass is going to bake her special cinnamon rolls that she makes every Christmas and we're going to do our usual thing like putting up the tree. Except well…" Hiro trailed off.

Everyone else saw him slouch and Honey Lemon was the first to speak,

"Oh right. We're so sorry, Hiro."

"Eh, don't be. I'm glad you guys are going to be seeing your own families. No need to feel bad for me." Hiro waved his hand.

"It's still sad. This will be the first year without…" Wasabi trailed off and Hiro let out a sigh.

This Christmas was certainly not going to be the same without Tadashi to be there. While Hiro was slowly getting better over the course of time, he still had moments of him feeling down. And all his friends were going away to be with their own families.

The subject of plans during Christmas faded as the group went about their daily activities to finish up school. However, Hiro realized that Carrie hadn't said anything about her plans. He wondered of what she was doing during Christmas. Hope started rise within him as he thought that if she didn't have anything planned, he could ask her if she wanted to spend Christmas with him and Aunt Cass.

Finally, school let out, and Hiro approached Carrie as she was at her locker to gather her things,

"Hey Carrie."

"Hi Hiro. What's up?" Carrie questioned while she smiled at him.

"I was uh…wondering if you had any plans for Christmas? You didn't say anything about them, so I just thought that well…" Hiro tried to find the words, but it was hard to do since he really liked her so much.

Carrie's smile disappeared quickly, and she looked down at her sneakers,

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiro. The thing is, my sister and I are going back to Los Angeles to see my parents. I haven't seen them for months and well…"

Hiro felt that hope crash upon hearing her say this. Of course, he almost forgot that Carrie had her own parents.

"Oh…"

Carrie hated seeing Hiro so disappointed. She wondered how to make it up to him.

"Maybe next year?" She asked, and he looked down, his hair almost covering his face.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you when you get back."

He turned and started to walk away. Carrie wanted to call him back, but she really didn't know what to say. Watching him look so sad really broke her heart. She felt her phone buzz and she opened her cell to see it was a text from Lilly.

"Hey sis. I'm coming over to pick you up. Be ready okay?"

Carrie frowned. At first, she was looking forward to going back to Los Angeles, but now…

She sighed and decided that her plans were going to change right now. She sent a text back.

"Hey Lilly, can I ask you a favor?"

* * *

Hiro walked out of SFIT and the cold winds were there to greet him. He didn't exactly care since he didn't even notice. He wanted to be happy for his friends, but he just couldn't. They had no idea how lucky there were to still have their families. He on the other hand didn't have his parents and his brother was taken not too long ago.

He was happy that he still had Aunt Cass, and he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. But Christmas was still going to feel lonely. What was the point of celebrating it when there was no one there to celebrate it with him?

He had hoped that he could at least have Carrie there. Getting to know her over the past several months made him start to feel happy again, just in a different way. There was no doubt that Hiro really had come to cherish her very much.

But she was going to celebrate Christmas with her sister and parents. And he was envious of that. Hiro pulled up the hood of his sweatshirt and shoved his hands in his pockets while he continued to trudge along. He really didn't know where he was going. Right now, he didn't feel like going home. He didn't want to see Aunt Cass asking him if he could help her set up the tree. Why bother with it since Tadashi isn't even there anymore to help put it up?

Light snow began to fall all around him and people were bustling past him to get to the shops. Hiro ignored everyone and kept walking. Maybe he should go someplace that was quieter. The park popped into his mind and he made his way towards that.

He was relieved to see the park was pretty much empty. There was no one walking around in here. Apparently, they were all too busy with their shopping to take walks here. Good. He wanted it that way. He needed the peace and quiet.

Hiro walked down the path and started to get lost in his own thoughts. Memories of the past Christmases went through his mind. Aunt Cass making a great Christmas dinner while Tadashi and he would put up the tree. He almost smiled at a memory of him trying to fix the Christmas lights that he almost caused an accident. He thought for sure his brother and aunt were going to throw a huge fit.

Now those were just past memories and this Christmas was probably going to be one of the worst. His friends won't be here, and he will be mostly alone. He sat at a bench and leaned his head back to stare up at the gray sky.

"I wish Christmas would just skip this year. This sucks." He said out loud since there was no one there to hear him.

At least he thought so…

"You can't wish for something like that."

Hiro almost fell off the bench from hearing a voice near him. He turned and saw a strange old man wearing a large red coat. He got up quickly and moved a ways from him. Where did this old timer come from? He was not there when Hiro sat down on the bench. Plus, he didn't even hear him come over and sit next to him. This was sending a lot of red flags through his head.

"Who are you?" Hiro questioned as he got prepared to run away.

"You should know who I am, kid." The man replied before he took out a notepad and started to write in it.

"Do I? I don't recall knowing any old men like you." Hiro retorted right back.

The old man let out a chuckle, which only confused the boy even more. What is with this old geezer?

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You are 14 soon to be 15 next year. By the time you're that age, you stop believing. Then again, with a genius mind like yours, you didn't exactly fall for so-called made-up fairy tales."

Hiro was getting more and more confused by what this guy was talking about. Not to mention how did he know how old he was and the fact he was considered a genius? This made no sense. It was also making him more nervous.

"Riiiiight. Well, I'm leaving." Hiro said, and he began to walk away though he made sure he was still facing this old man just in case he was going to follow him.

"Hey Hiro, before you go, just remember that Christmas miracles do happen as long as you don't stop believing."

Hiro stopped in tracks. It wasn't the old man talking about mircales. It was the fact he knew his name.

"How did you…?"

"I'm Santa, I know everyone."

Okay, now he can't take him seriously. Hiro gave him a dirty look and folded his arms while giving him a challenge look,

"You're Santa? Right. If you're Santa, then I'm not Hiro. I'm actually Tony Starks."

"Nah, you're way too young and scrawny to be Tony." "Santa" mocked back, and Hiro gave him a glare, "I also know that when you were 7, you tried to improve your aunt's Christmas tree by making the lights brighter and more colorful only to have them pop that your aunt had to buy a new set."

Hiro's eyes widen in shock.

"I also know that despite your mischief reckless ways and how you're full of yourself since you're the smartest kid around this city, you have a heart of gold just like your older brother Tadashi. It shows of how much you care for those around you, especially when there is a certain young lady who has been healing the depression you have endured after losing your brother."

Hiro was speechless at this point. He really couldn't comprehend how this old man was able to know all of this.

"How did you…?"

"I told you. I'm Santa Clause. I know everyone and the lives they go through," The man replied, and he gave Hiro a smile, "You're a good kid, Hiro. I have seen what you've been doing. Making sure this city stays safe and doing it in honor of Tadashi. I'm sorry he passed on so early, but I know he would have been very proud of you. Your parents too."

Hiro looked down. His shock went away to him feeling sad. He wasn't sure if this guy really is Santa but hearing about his brother and parents only reminded him of his friends going off to see their own families.

"I know. But I feel this Christmas wouldn't be all that spectacular. All my friends are not even going to be here. They all have their own plans."

He felt a gloved hand go on his shoulder and he looked up to see Santa smiling gently down at him.

"Hiro, don't think things like that. Christmas is one of those times a year of where you cherish of what you have now. You still have your aunt, as well as your brother's robot Baymax. Also, don't ever think of this year being hopeless."

"Then, what am I supposed to do?" Hiro questioned, and Santa took his hand back before replying,

"I want you to go home and spend time with your aunt. And don't give up hope on Christmas. Things will turn out better than you think, trust me."

Hiro wanted to argue but the look in the old man's eye told him it was best to keep his mouth shut. He merely sighed and looked off to the side again.

"I do have something for you."

Hiro looked up and watched as Santa put his hand into his large coat and pulled out a small box.

"What is that?" he asked as the box was given to him.

"Something that I know you will need on Christmas. Don't open it until then, though. Trust me, it will be worth the wait." Santa gave him a wink.

Hiro was doubtful. He looked down at the small wrapped up box. He admired the beautiful wrapping paper that's for sure. He glanced up to ask this Santa another question only to see the man wasn't there anymore. The boy turned around and tried to spot where he went off to. Nothing; it was as if this guy had gone up and disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about?" He really didn't know if that was really Santa or just some guy pretending to be him.

Hiro let out a sigh and turned to walk out of the park. He pocketed the box and he shivered upon the cold wind blowing against him. At first, he wanted to stay out here, but the old man's words of going back to Aunt Cass went through his mind. Plus, he did want to see her. Maybe that supposedly Santa had a point. He still had his aunt, Baymax, and Mochi. He might as well enjoy their company and make the best he could during this Christmas.

When Hiro arrived at the café, the sun had set, and his aunt had already closed up the shop. He walked inside, and a delicious smell hit his nose. Cass was already cooking up something wonderful and his stomach let out a hungry growl. He walked up the steps to the kitchen and Cass was busy cooking up dinner.

"Hey Aunt Cass." Hiro greeted his aunt and she turned to face him.

"Oh Hiro! There you are!" Cass rushed around the counter and engulfed her nephew into a tight hug, "My goodness, you're cold to the touch! How long have you been outside? I was getting worried when you didn't come home after school!"

Guilt went through him since he didn't mean to make her worry. He smiled weakly and replied,

"Sorry. I guess I just wanted to go for a walk. I'm not exactly in the mood for the holidays."

Cass's worried look faded to that of sad understanding and she placed her hands on each side of his face,

"I know, honey. I understand why. I know Christmas will never be the same without Tadashi," She leaned over and kiss Hiro on the forehead before she went on, "But we'll just have to make do with what we've got. I'm sure we can still enjoy Christmas together."

Hiro recalled the old man's words again and he decided that both were right. He will try to get through this Christmas and make happy memories.

"Yeah, I got you."

"Good. Now go wash up, okay? Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Hiro walked up the steps to go to the bathroom after Cass let him go. He really hoped he will enjoy this Christmas, even without his friends. Just as he entered the bathroom, he heard a meow and he looked down to see Mochi. The cat rubbed against his legs and Hiro smiled while leaning down and petting Mochi's soft fur.

"Hey Mochi. I guess that old geezer is right. I should really try to think more positively. I only hope I can without thinking about missing Tadashi or my friends." He said and Mochi purred in response.

* * *

Hiro woke up a bit late on Christmas morning. For the past few days, he had been doing that. He wanted to enjoy his sleep as much as he could. Though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to get out of bed. He managed to put up the tree with Aunt Cass and even help her cook despite him not knowing how. But today, his mood was down once more. He sat up and glanced over to the corner of where Tadashi used to sleep.

Seeing the empty bed only reminded Hiro of his brother being gone. Hiro looked away and ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He would have loved to stay in bed, but Aunt Cass popped into his mind. She would be worried, and he didn't want that. He let out a sigh and got out of bed.

He had just gone done getting dressed and was putting on his hoodie when he heard the doorbell ring downstairs. That was odd. Who would be ringing the doorbell on Christmas day? He rushed down the stairs and passed the kitchen where Aunt Cass was right now.

"I'll get it, Aunt Cass!" He told her.

When he opened the door, his eyes widen in shock at who he saw.

"Merry Christmas!" Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred all cheered.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Hiro managed to question even though he was still surprised.

"We're here to celebrate Christmas with you!" Honey Lemon replied, and she gave Hiro a hug.

"But…what about visiting your families? Your plans?" Hiro asked again as he still couldn't believe his friends were here.

"We decided to do it next year. After seeing how down you looked, you were more important. Plus, I didn't really want to go anyway." Go-Go answered this time and she gave Hiro a hug as well before she moved further into the house.

"Yeah, we called our families and told them we're going to skip it for this year. They understood, so don't worry, little guy." Wasabi rubbed Hiro's hair affectionally.

"Are you sure? I mean, I didn't want you guys to blow off your plans with your own families just because I was depressed." Hiro began for he didn't want to feel guilty throughout this.

"Relax, little fella! Everything is cool!" Fred answered this time, "Besides, my parents and I will v-kay some other time."

"But…"

"Relax, Hiro, we're okay with this. Our families were very understanding. Not to mention, a certain someone told us how she wanted to visit you as well and seeing her do that convinced us to do the same." Honey said, and Hiro blinked in confusion.

"But who would…?"

"Me." Hiro turned and saw Carrie appear in the doorway, "Merry Christmas."

His eyes widen while his heart skipped a beat. Carrie is here too? She walked over and gave him a hug.

"Don't feel guilty, Hiro. Honestly, if I had known how sad you were going to be, I would have told you straight up that I was going to spend Christmas with you." She said softly.

Hiro wrapped his arms around her to make sure she really was here. Feeling her warm body against his as well as that sweet smell of strawberries told him she was there with him. He was starting to feel joy go through him.

"But I thought you said…" he began, and Carrie backed away to smile at him,

"I told Lilly to go on without me. I explained to her your situation and she was fine with me coming over here. And I'm sure my parents will too. But she did say that you need treat me right otherwise she's going to come back and give you a hard time. Typical older sister."

Hiro let out a nervous laugh. Of course, Lilly would say that.

"Yeah, sure. Got ya," He looked around at all his friends, who were all smiling at him, "I…I don't know what to say guys. I'm glad you're here. I only hope that…"

"Don't. We're here and that's it. You better enjoy our company, that's all I have to say." Go-Go responded.

"Speaking of which, where's the food? I'm starving!" Fred questioned, and Hiro laughed,

"Upstairs. I think Aunt Cass is still cooking."

While everyone else rushed up the stairs, Carrie made way to follow but was stopped by Hiro taking her arm gently. She looked back in surprise and he smiled at her,

"Thanks Carrie. I really do appreciate you and the guys coming. You didn't have to…"

"Come on, Hiro. I wanted to, trust me. And so did the guys. Now let's enjoy this Christmas together." She moved her arm, so she could take his hand.

Hiro felt his cheeks flush before he allowed Carrie to lead him up the stairs. Throughout the day, Hiro felt happiness overcome him with no sadness in sight. True, Tadashi wasn't here but his spirit still was there. And having Baymax around certainly made things interesting. Aunt Cass made sure she had enough food for everyone.

The guiltiness of having his friends change their plans to be with him faded when he saw how much fun they were having. It was clear they really did want to do this and that made him happy. And it wasn't just them. Throughout the time, he kept glancing over at Carrie. He wished to have Christmas miracle of at least spending time with her and it came true.

He remembered that old man telling him to keep hoping and he was glad he listened. This Christmas turned out better than he thought. Finally, it came time to open presents. Everyone exchanged gifts and they got what they all wanted for the most part. Seeing everyone exchange gifts made Hiro remember the small box that Santa gave him. He still had it in the pocket of his hoodie he was currently wearing.

He took it out and opened it. Upon seeing what it was caused him to be in both shock and a little embarrassed. He even saw a small note attached to it. He took it out to read:

"Hey Hiro, I told you miracles do happen as long as you believe in them. Knowing you, this will give you the gift you've been wanting. Sincerely, Santa Clause."

He glanced up and turned to Baymax, who had been standing watching the gang talk and exchange gifts.

"Hey Baymax?"

"Yes Hiro?"

"Can you come with me for a second?" Hiro led the robot outside.

He didn't know how this was going to go down, but he decided to roll with it. Once he had the gift Santa gave him and Baymax in a perfect position, he told the robot to stay still and he rushed inside. He looked for the girl he was seeking, and she was talking to Honey Lemon about the gifts they received.

"Hey Carrie!" She looked over at her name being mentioned, "I need to see you!"

Carrie nodded, and she excused herself from Honey Lemon. The older girl smiled for she had a feeling of what was going on. She walked over to her other friends to tell them.

Carrie followed Hiro outside to where Baymax was waiting patiently.

"I hope you've had a good Christmas so far, Hiro." She said, and Hiro looked back to smile at her,

"I am. Thanks."

"So, why did you need to see me? Hello Baymax." Carrie greeted the robot.

"Hello Carrie." Baymax turned and Carrie blinked upon seeing what was on him.

"Baymax you have…wait, isn't that…mistletoe?" She stared in surprise before she looked over at Hiro, whose face was a little red.

"Yeah, I uh…that's why I wanted to see you, Carrie. You've been such an awesome friend and seeing how you wanted to spend Christmas with me is really the greatest gift I ever got." He said and walked over until he was standing close to her.

Carrie felt her own cheeks flush and she looked away,

"Thanks, Hiro. But I didn't even do anything special."

"Yeah you did. More than you think. And not just around Christmas. Carrie, you've made me happy. I feel like this is the happiest I've ever been since well… Tadashi passed away. I honestly thought this Christmas was going to suck but it ended up being way better than I thought. My friends came to see me, and you did too."

He took her hands into his and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"So, here's my way of saying thanks for being there since we're standing under it."

He leaned over and gave her kiss on the cheek. Carrie blushed at this kiss and she smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear. And fair is fair since I'm standing underneath it too."

She leaned over, and Hiro expected her to kiss him on the cheek. Instead, she gave him a short but sweet peck on his lips. His eyes widen, and she almost laughed at the look on his face. Instead, she whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Hiro."

"Merry Christmas, Carrie." He replied, and his forehead touched hers as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

"My scan indicates that both of you are very happy."

"We are, Baymax." Hiro said, not taking his gaze away from Carrie.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?" Honey squealed.

"Yep. I had a feeling that was going to happen." Go-Go said.

"That was adorable. Those two are growing up." Wasabi added.

"Just wait till they get older! Who knows what happens down the line!" Fred pointed out.

Hiro and Carrie shook their heads. Leading Baymax back inside, the two teens held hands and spent the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company. Hiro was glad that this Christmas turned out better than he thought. No, not better. It was perfect. He glanced out the window and he thought he caught a glimpse of a shadow flying through the air. Whenever that was Santa or not, Hiro knew one thing: his wish came true.

He snuggled closer to Carrie as they watched Fred talk about his past Christmas years and Aunt Cass handing out Christmas cookies. This really was the perfect Christmas.

 _ **~Merry Christmas~**_


	5. Soulmates

_**Soulmates**_

Hiro never believed that soulmate nonsense. To him, it was considered scientifically impossible. Even though both his brother and aunt insist everyone has a soulmate, he feels he has other better things to worry about. That is until he comes face to face with a girl and he finds himself convinced.

Rating: K+

Pairings: Ciro and slight mention of Tadelsa

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Aunt Cass, Carrie Francess, and Lilly Francess

 **Author's Notes: I always loved the idea of soulmates. There are all kinds of soulmate prompts. My personal favorite is when you look into someone's eyes and you feel something deep within you that tells you that maybe that person is who you are meant to be with. In this, everyone has a soulmate and everyone pretty much knows that if you look into your soulmate's eyes, you feel a click inside. I really hope you all enjoy this sweet little one shot. I had fun writing it.**

 **Also, my headcanon that Hiro's full name is Hiroto Takachiko Hamada. I like the sound of it. :3**

* * *

What is a soulmate?

A silly question. Everyone knows a soulmate is the person you are bound to for the rest of your life. Every single person in the world has one. The only question people should be wondering about is; how does one find their soulmate?

There have been many incidents from people that when you look into your soulmate's eyes, you feel something inside. Like a click within your heart. And once that happens, you almost feel that connection.

However, despite evidence to back up these claims, one such person wasn't ready to believe such dribble.

Hiro Hamada was just a young boy of 14, and he had the mind of a genius. To him, if it's not scientifically possible, it doesn't exist. There has never been actual evidence of soulmates being found so to him, he didn't believe it.

Even though both his older brother and aunt insisted it was possible.

"It was how your parents met actually." Aunt Cass said.

"What?" Hiro stared, obviously confused.

"Yep. While your mom and I were working on customers' orders for the café, your father was sitting with his friends. Your mom was going over to get their orders when she tripped. Luckily your father managed to catch her and when they looked into each other's eyes, well, both felt something inside."

"Oh yeah, I remember dad used to tell me that story." Tadashi spoke up and he smiled at the memory.

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Sounds great. But it still doesn't mean they were soulmates."

"Oh sweetie, everyone has one, even you." Aunt Cass ruffled Hiro's hair before she walked off towards the café to take more orders.

"Yeah right. I do not have a soulmate." Hiro retorted and Tadashi laughed,

"Wouldn't go that far, Bonehead."

"Come on, Tadashi, didn't you agree with me that this soulmate thing wasn't real?"

"I used to…until I met mine." Tadashi smiled and Hiro gave him a look,

"Wait, you what?"

"Not kidding. Man, it seemed like it was only yesterday, even though it was just a year ago. We were both late for our class and I ended up bumping into her. She has the most beautiful blue eyes with long light blonde hair."

"Yo bro! Come back to earth when you can! I'm still here!"

Tadashi snapped out of his daze and he laughed once more,

"Yeah sorry. I guess I got caught up in a memory. Now I know how dad felt."

"Wait, then how come I haven't seen this soulmate of yours? How do I know you aren't just making this up?" Hiro challenged and Tadashi gave him a smirk right back,

"She's busy and so am I. Plus, whenever I bring her here, you are always out who knows where." The older Hamada brother gave a suspicious look, "Speaking of which, where are you going so late at night?"

Hiro gulped and he laughed nervously.

"No where! But uh…wait, if everyone has a soulmate, shouldn't Aunt Cass have one?" He was trying to get back to the subject at hand to avoid the current one they somehow got into.

Tadashi frowned and he looked to where their aunt was currently working.

"She did."

"Did?"

"He died awhile ago. That's why she never remarried or tries to date anymore."

Guilt ate away at Hiro upon hearing this. Despite not believing this soulmate stuff, even he was saddened at hearing that Aunt Cass's potential lover was gone from this world.

"Yeah it's tough. They say there is only one soulmate in the world for you. There has been talk that there will be a second one if the first dies, but Aunt Cass never tried to seek it out."

"I see. I didn't know." Hiro began and Tadashi shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, little bro. Just don't bring him up to Aunt Cass. The point is, I wouldn't brush off of having a soulmate."

Hiro snorted.

"Please. Like there is a girl out there for me."

"Hey, don't think like that. When you look into her eyes, you'll know." Tadashi started to walk away, "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with a lovely lady."

Hiro watched him go and he rolled his eyes.

"All this talk of soulmate dribble is getting to me. I need to clear my mind."

An idea popped into his mind and he smirked before rushing up the stairs to his bedroom. He grabbed his robot Megabot and he proceeded to exit out of the café. Nothing like a good old bot fight to have some fun.

With Aunt Cass busy and Tadashi out on a date, it was the perfect time to go bot fighting. Despite his family warnings, he still went to these fights to earn some money. He didn't have much now, but he could easily win a few fights.

Hiro continued walking down the busy streets of San Fransokyo. The sun was just starting to set that indicated it was well into the evening. There was a bot fight that was clear across the city. To get there, he would have to take a train.

He walked down the flight of stairs that lead to the subway and he headed for the area to board a train. However, as he did so, he found it was a lot more crowded than he thought. He grunted as people kept bumping into him.

"Yikes why is it so busy right now?" he whispered to himself when a man almost stepped on his foot.

He was starting to get frustrated. He had only managed to make it into area when someone shoved him from behind. He let out a startled cry and he fell forward. He rammed into someone and both ended up on the hard-concrete ground.

"Dude, watch where you're going!" Hiro shouted to whoever pushed him from behind.

He received no answer and he grunted.

"Jerk." He looked down to the person he was on top of currently, "Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

He slowly got up and he noticed this person was a girl, with long wavy light brown hair.

"No big deal. I was getting shoved around ever since I got down here. You're the first one to say sorry." He heard her reply. He had to admit, her voice was pleasant to listen to.

"Guess that's what happens when you want get some place as everyone is getting off work." Hiro said and he helped her up while the girl laughed.

"It happens."

When the girl finally turned to face him, Hiro felt his heart stop upon looking into her eyes. She had the most beautiful light brown eyes he ever come across. He didn't know how to explain it but something within him just clicked. The girl too was gaping at him as if she was in a trance.

He looked further to take in her appearance, and he thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. She didn't seem to be that much older than him, maybe by a year since when she stood up, she was a little taller than him. The way her hair fell around her face, her slender yet curvy body, with the clothes that fit just right on her.

"Wow…" Hiro breathed before he could stop himself.

This was enough to snap her out of it and she said,

"Um…thanks for helping me up."

"Huh? Oh yeah, it was no problem." Embarrassed, he tried to be cool, but he didn't know what to do.

He ignored the bustling crowds around them since he wanted to know more about this girl.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Oh…"

She opened her mouth to answer however…

"EH, hermanita! Ahí estás! He estado buscándote por todas partes! Por el amor de Dios, vamos, vamos a llegar tarde!"

Hiro and the girl turned at young woman who was not the much older than the girl herself.

"Lilly! I'm sorry, I was just…"

"No time to explain. Come on! We should have been home thirty minutes ago!" Lilly grabbed her sister's arm and began to pull away, "De todos los días para llegar tarde, tenía que ser esto!"

"Wait, I…" the girl looked back at Hiro.

He didn't know what to do. He could only stare after her as she disappeared into the crowds with her sister. He looked down at his feet since he was trying to comprehend on what just happened a moment ago. What did he just feel there when he looked into her eyes?

Before he could think further on it, he noticed something pink near him. He kneeled and saw it was a handkerchief. It must be that girl's and it fell off when he ran into her.

"Hey! Wait!" Hiro tried to run through the crowds.

He looked frantically for the brown-haired girl, but he couldn't with it still so busy. He stopped and let out a sigh of defeat. He peered back at the handkerchief and took in the details. It was stitched very beautifully and patterns of little horses with heart. And in one corner of it was a C.

"C…I wonder if that's the first initial of her name." Hiro glanced up and he smiled faintly, "I really want to see her again."

He forgot all about bot fighting. The only thing on his mind right now was that beautiful girl.

By the time Hiro got home, the sun had set, and it was almost ten pm. He had walked home in a slow daze since he was still thinking about that girl. He stayed in the subway in hopes of finding her but to no avail and finally had no choice but to head home.

Megabot was in his hoodie pocket while the pink handkerchief was still in his hands. He was trying to think of what her name could be. He couldn't get her name so the only hint he had was the C.

"Clara? Catherine? Colleen?" He mumbled under his breath and he walked into the café.

"Hiroto Takachiko Hamada!" Hiro jumped at hearing Aunt Cass call his full name, "Where in the world have you been?"

"Oh, um, out." Hiro shrugged.

"Out? That's all you're going to say?" Aunt Cass looked highly annoyed right now, "Were you bot fighting again?"

"No." Hiro shook his head and he was being honest.

He was going to, but something had changed.

"For goodness sakes, Hiro, I was worried when I saw you weren't up in your room! I wanted to call Tadashi, but he was out on his date with his girlfriend. I was stress eating and…what's that in your hands?"

Hiro blinked and he looked down. He saw the handkerchief and he shifted his gaze back at Aunt Cass, who now had a surprised look on her face.

"Oh this? I um…"

"Hiro, that's a handkerchief. Where did you get that?"

"I uh…"

"And it's pink, so it can't be yours since you don't even like the color pink."

"Aunt Cass…"

Aunt Cass's angry worried expression dissolved to her beaming.

"Oh…my…gosh…is that from a girl?"

Hiro's face turned red.

"I…I don't know!"

"Let me see that!"

Before Hiro could move, Aunt Cass swiped the handkerchief out of her nephew's hands and looked at it.

"Aunt Cass, give me that back!"

She ignored him and moved away so he wouldn't take the handkerchief back.

"Oh, what a pretty handkerchief, and it almost smells like strawberries! And there's a C on it. Is that the first initial of her name?"

"I don't know! Probably? Now can you give that back, Aunt Cass? Please?" Hiro managed to grab it back and Aunt Cass laughed,

"So, what happened? Did she give that to you?"

"No. Nothing like that. I was down in the subway and I bumped into her. Well, more liked rammed into her since the place was so crowded." Hiro explained, "And I uh…well, when I looked into her eyes, I guess I…"

Aunt Cass's eyes widen.

"Oh my…did you feel it in your heart?" A nod. "Like a click?" Another nod. "When you looked into her eyes, it was like you knew?"

Once again, he nodded, and Aunt Cass was practically squealing.

"Hiro! That means you found your soulmate! And at such a young age too!"

Hiro winced upon his aunt screaming.

"Aunt Cass, can you please stop yelling? I think the whole neighborhood heard you!"

"I don't care! You are so lucky, Hiro! You found your soulmate!" She hugged him tightly, causing him to cough in attempt to breathe.

"Aunt Cass! Losing air here!"

"Oh sorry. Oh my, Tadashi has to hear this!" Aunt Cass smiled down at Hiro, "Does this mean you finally believe?"

"I…I guess so."

"Good! I can't wait to meet her. What's her name?" Hiro blinked and Aunt Cass's smile faded to a frown, "You don't know?"

"I…no. I was going to ask her, but she was pulled away. And that's when I noticed the handkerchief at my feet. I tried to run after her, but she was already gone."

"Oh…well that was unfortunate."

"Yeah. I mean, I really wanna see her again, Aunt Cass. She's so beautiful and she seemed so nice too." Hiro was starting to day dream once more though he was snapped out of it upon hearing Aunt Cass laugh,

"Honey, look at you. You sound just like Tadashi when he kept going on about how he first met Elsa. It's so adorable."

"Sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Hiro said and Aunt Cass placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I know, sweetie. No one ever does. I only hope you will see her again. She sounds like a lovely lady." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Now hurry and get ready for bed."

Hiro nodded and he did just that. Once he was in his bedroom, he once more thought about that girl in the subway. He really wished he could have asked her for her name before her sister came up. If she really was his soulmate, he was determined to find her. He sat on his bed and stared down at the handkerchief.

He trailed the C in the corner, and he sighed.

"I will find her. No matter what."

He put the handkerchief on his desk, and he took out Megabot. As he put the robot right next to the handkerchief, he did a double take to notice the lower half of his robot was missing. His eyes widen and he looked around. Where did it go? This wasn't good. He could make another one but that would take some time. He needed the supplies which right now he didn't have much of. Plus, he couldn't Tadashi or he will get suspicious.

"I must have dropped it back at the subway. Great."

Now he had two things to find; the girl and the lower half of Megabot.

* * *

"This must have come from that boy."

Carrie Francess stared down at the strange shaped device in her hands. She was currently in her room and she thought of her encounter with that boy in the subway. She had no idea of what to think when that happened.

She was trying to get through the crowds since she and her sister had a train to catch. And then, she felt someone push her to the ground. It was a boy and from the sound of things, he had been shoved right into her, which meant it wasn't his fault.

His voice was a little deep yet soothing. He seemed nice as well since he said he was sorry. Nice change of pace from people ignoring her whenever she was pushed. That's when she looked into his eyes that she felt something overcome her.

She had been told from her parents as well as her sister about soulmates. It wasn't as if she didn't believe it, but she didn't think it would happen to her any time soon since she was only 15.

That went out the window from looking into that boy's dark brown eyes. It was if she knew he was the one she had to be with. Everything about him was attractive. His messy black hair that fell around his face, his smile that only enhanced his boyish yet handsome features. He looked a little on the small side since he was only a couple inches shorter than her and wore a blue hoodie with a red shirt and cargo pants. That only made him cuter.

She sighed before she fell back against her bed. She stared at the black metal object. She did recall seeing a robot in his hands. It had the same look as to what she was currently holding. It was certainly a part of it.

"I think he was going bot fighting."

She was saddened at the fact that she couldn't get the boy's name.

"I really wanna see him again. But I have no idea where he lives and how I can even find him. Argh, if only Lilly had waited a moment later."

Carrie sighed again and she sat up in thought.

"Wait, if he bot fights, maybe I can find him at one of the fights. I can return this piece of robot to him and well…" she smiled faintly, "I can get his name."

With this goal in mind, she decided to find this boy starting tomorrow. Bot fights usually go around in the evening into the night. She had heard how dangerous those fights could get but she can handle herself. It wasn't like she was going to compete in them herself.

"I just hope it will be easy to find him."

* * *

For the next few days, Hiro went to the subway in hopes of finding this girl again. However, his results were always the same. He couldn't find her anywhere. And each day, he was starting to lose hope.

Tadashi tried to keep his head up.

"Don't worry, bro, you will find her again. Soulmates always do."

"Are you going to keep bragging about this forever?" Hiro questioned and Tadashi laughed,

"I might. It's hard to get you to admit you're wrong."

"I have no time for this. I have to find her."

Hiro was starting to get irritated. What if the meeting with that girl was a fluke? He was probably just chasing a dream. He stared around the subway that wasn't even that busy for once. He sat in one of the seats and took out the handkerchief. He should probably just give up. There is no way he could find this girl. If he had her name, he would have had a better chance.

"Ugh…what was I thinking? This was a waste of time."

He pocketed the handkerchief and started to go for the train. He might as well head for a bot fight. Maybe a fight will keep his mind off the girl.

During the time, he managed to whip up another lower half for Megabot. Though it wasn't as good as the first one since it still needed some bugs to tweak out. He did test it several times until he was sure he got it right. He only hoped it will be enough to have him win a bot fight.

When Hiro got to the part of the city he needed, he headed for the bot fight. As he got closer, he could hear people shouting and crying out. This made him smile. The thoughts of the girl faded, and he focused on doing what he did best.

He peered at who was competing. One was a tall dirty blonde-haired guy. The other was a punk girl. Their robots seemed tough, but none can match with Megabot. In the end, the guy's robot won and the people in the crowd cheered. Hiro smirked. Time to get started.

"Who wants to fight against me?" The guy challenged.

"Uh me?" Hiro put in his best timid voice. The crowds moved to look at him. He gulped and held up his bot, "Here's my robot. I would like to try."

Silence.

Finally, everyone was in a big uproar. Good, they fell for it. Hiro pretended to not notice and he looked over at the guy.

"Do you have any money, kid? If not, beat it."

"How is this?" Hiro held up a messy wad of cash.

The money interested the guy all right. He smirked and nodded to one of his henchmen. Hiro gave his money to him. It was on.

"Who will win? Time to find out. Bots…fight!" The ref shouted once Hiro and the guy's bots were in the ring.

Hiro had Megabot staggered forward. The guy had no issue destroying it. So far so good. Hiro pretended to be upset.

"Can I try again? This was my first fight!"

"Forget it, kid. If you have no money, I am not interested. Go home after you have more money and a better bot. Bye." The guy started to take the money until,

"I actually have more money." Hiro held up a wad to show he was being honest.

The man smirked and nodded. He and Hiro put their money in the can.

"Bots…fight!" The ref said outload.

While the guy's bot got ready, Hiro tried to put Megabot together. However, to his dismay, the lower half wasn't connecting with the other two. Uh oh. If he didn't put it all together, he won't win. Just as he was about to panic, out of nowhere, something black came and connected to Megabot. Hiro blinked in surprise. It was the original half of Megabot!

But where did…?

"Hey kid! Fight is on!" The guy shouted and Hiro decided to keep his attention on the fight for now.

"Megabot…destroy." And that's what the bot did.

In a matter of seconds, the fight was over. The man's own robot was a bunch of pieces on the ring while Hiro's was perfectly fine.

"How did?" The man cried out in frustration while Hiro took his bot and the money from the can.

"Beginner's luck. Maybe next time, we'll fight when you have more money and a better bot." Hiro mocked using the same words the guy used on him.

"Why you…you little brat! I'm going to pound you!" The guy and his followers started for him.

Hiro frowned and tried to back away. This kind of thing was going to happen. He wanted to run until…

The main guy tripped, and he ended up on the ground. His minions gasped and they all turned to see a girl standing before them.

"How about you leave him alone and face that you lost fair and square?"

Hiro couldn't believe it. It was the girl he saw in the subway. Seeing her again was making his heart race. She was still as beautiful as he remembered.

"Get lost girly. This doesn't concern you." The man growled and he stood up to go for her next.

Hiro wouldn't have it. No one is going to hurt her, not on his watch. Before they could move towards her, he said,

"Go near her, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Hiro said and the men laughed.

"And what are you going to do, shrimp?"

"Don't call him shrimp." The girl said.

"Okay, take them both, boys."

The guys split up to take them both down. However, Hiro was able to fend for himself thanks to the karate lessons he learned from Tadashi. The girl was even more impressive in how she took on the guys herself. In a few minutes, the dirty gang was on the ground, leaving Hiro and the girl victorious.

"You okay?" The girl asked Hiro.

"Better than ever." He said, smiling.

"Good, now come on before they get up." She took his arm and pulled him out of the alleyway.

Once they were safe, Hiro turned to the girl. She was real. She was here and that's all that matters.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem. I'm so glad I found you." She replied.

"You've been looking for me?"

"Of course. Ever since I met you in the subway. It was a good thing you dropped that part of your robot. It helped me find you."

"So that's how…" He looked down at Megabot.

"Yup. I had a feeling you were a bot fighter. I have been going to every bot fight in hopes of finding of you. Tonight was going to be my last search since I couldn't find you at all." She explained and Hiro smiled.

"Boy, it was a good thing I came to bot fight then. I honestly was going to give up looking for you too." He said and she blinked.

"You've been looking for me too?"

"Yup. Plus, well, you dropped this." Hiro showed the handkerchief.

"My handkerchief. I didn't even know I dropped it." She said and took it back.

"Yeah, speaking of which, it has a C on it. What is your name before I forget?"

She laughed.

"My name is Caroline Francess. But please call me Carrie."

Hiro smiled.

"Carrie, that's a pretty name."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Hiro Hamada. And I am glad to have finally found you, Carrie."

"You too, Hiro."

After that, Hiro and Carrie started to see each other more. Hiro couldn't believe he would ever see the girl again and yet fate gave her back to him. And the fact she was to be his soulmate made him very happy.

He quit bot fighting after finding out Carrie was going to the same college his brother was going to. Turns out, she was a young genius like he was. Plus, he saw what a cool place it was. Tadashi was glad that his brother no longer bot fight and putting his mind to good uses.

Every day, Hiro felt happy. College was tough, but his brother and his girlfriend were there. They managed to keep him going.

One day, while he was in his lab, he heard a knock and he looked up to see Carrie peeking in.

"Still hard at work, Hiro?"

"I have to. Gotta make sure this project is perfect for the professor."

"But you've been at this for hours. Can't you take a break?"

"Maybe in a bit, Carrie."

Hiro turned back to his project. Carrie walked over and placed her hands on his shoulders. She smirked and leaned her chin on the top his head. She almost giggled of his hair tickling her.

"Carrie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Don't mind me. I will say you have such fluffy hair."

Hiro blushed as he felt Carrie put her fingers through his hair.

"Carrie come on… I can't concentrate!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to say I like your hair." Carrie leaned over and wrapped her arms around Hiro's neck, "Honestly I like everything about you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. That did it. Hiro put his tool down and Carrie moved away from him. Uh oh. Was he mad?

She was a little worried that he was when he turned to glare at her. He stood up and started for her. She backed away until her back hit the wall. Despite him being a little smaller than her, he sure had a mean glare.

"Hiro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

She couldn't finish since he took ahold of her face and leaned over to kiss her. Her eyes widen at his sudden move before she kissed him back. After a moment, they leaned away a little to breathe.

"Carrie, I love you and I'm glad you're my soulmate. For years to come, I want to be with you." He said and kissed her again.

"I love you too, Hiro…and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." She said after the kiss.

Hiro smiled and kissed Carrie again. He was glad he believed in soulmates now. Because he had found his and he wouldn't trade for anything in the world.


	6. Shopping Trip

_**Shopping Trip**_

Carrie and Honey Lemon go to the mall just to have some fun girl time.

Rating: K+

Pairings: None

Characters: Honey Lemon, Carrie Francess, Lilly Francess

 **Author's Notes: Just a sweet and short one shot of showing Carrie hanging out with the other characters. In this one, she is hanging out with Honey Lemon. There will be other small one shots of Carrie hanging out with the other characters. I did promise to show something like that so it's not just Carrie sticking with Hiro all the time. Gotta show her relationships with the Nerd Gang. (:**

* * *

One bright morning, San Fransoyko was alert with business as usual. Inside one of the many buildings, a young teenage girl was busy getting dressed. There was a knock at the door, "Carrie? You ready yet?" Lilly questioned, and she opened the door.

"Lilly! Didn't I tell you to wait until I answered?" Carrie cried while she tried to cover her upper body even though she was wearing a tank top.

"Oh please, no need to cover yourself up. We're sisters for crying out loud. And you're wearing a tank top. Anyway, I came in because Honey Lemon is already here."

"She is? Oh shoot!" Carrie quickly put her second shirt on and grabbed her purse, "Bye Lilly! I should be back later this evening!"

"Bye! Have fun, sis!" Lilly called after her.

Once Carrie was at the front door, she recognized the tall slim figure of her good friend Honey Lemon. The older girl beamed when she saw her come up, "Carrie! Hi!"

"Hi Honey Lemon!" Carrie greeted back and nearly let out a gasp when Honey grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"Glad to see you! Your sister let me in. I hope I wasn't too late." She said after she stopped hugging her friend.

"Seriously? I thought I was the one who was late. I was um…a little unprepared when Lilly said you were here." Carrie replied, and she rubbed her hair. She hoped she remembered to comb it.

"It's fine. Now let's catch the next bus to the mall!" Honey took Carrie by the arm and the two headed out.

"Have fun, Carrie! Be back by 9!" Lilly called after her.

"Will do! Later!" Carrie shouted over her shoulder and allowed Honey Lemon to lead her to the bus stop.

Once they were at the mall, Honey Lemon was already ready to show Carrie all her favorite places.

"I can show you where I get my clothes! Oh, I know just the perfect outfit for you! I'll bet when you wear it, Hiro will love it!"

"Honey!" Carrie cried, her face flushed at the mention of Hiro.

"What? It's true! Don't you have a crush on him?" Honey questioned, innocently, though there was a playful smirk on her face.

"I…I'm not here to buy clothes to impress Hiro! I'm here because I wanted to hang out with you." Carrie said in attempt to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Luckily, it worked. Honey Lemon let out a squeal and she gave Carrie another tight hug.

"Awe, Carrie! You're so sweet! Then come on! We're burning day light!"

Carrie shook her head and followed her tall friend. Honey was true to her word. She showed Carrie all the best clothes stores. While she did tend to sew her own clothes, she did like to shop for anything new. It usually gave her ideas.

"You always wear such cute clothes, Honey." Carrie pointed out.

"Why thank you! You wear adorable outfits too, Carrie." Honey complimented back.

"No, I don't. I just…well, I mean compared to you, my outfit pales in comparison." Carrie shook her head.

"Nonsense. Your outfits are adorable and that's that. Plus, never compare yourself to me. Oh! Here's a good shirt for you!" Honey picked up a very cute sweet pink shirt that had a horse embedded into it.

"Wow, that is cute." Carrie said, impressed she would pick it.

"Well try it now! I wanna see you wear it!" Honey gave her the shirt and shoved her to the dressing booth.

"Okay! I will!" Carrie laughed and she closed the curtains to get dressed.

"Oh, don't forget this nice skirt to go with it!" Honey said and Carrie called,

"No skirts please! I had a bad issue with them when I was younger! I prefer jeans!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't worry, I found a nice pair!" While Honey handed her friend the jeans, she was curious of what issue Carrie had with skirts.

"So, how do I look?"

Honey turned and she clapped her hands with glee.

"You look so pretty, Carrie! I mean you always do, but right now, that outfit is just you!"

Carrie blushed at the nice compliments and she started to tug at her hair.

"You're being way too nice, Honey. I don't think I'm that pretty."

"Carrie, you listen to me, and listen good," Honey took ahold of Carrie's face and looked straight into her face, "You are pretty. And don't ever think you are not."

Carrie didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she nodded, and Honey beamed.

"Good, now come on. Let's pay for our clothes and go get something to eat! I'm really hungry."

A little while later, the two girls got their lunches and sat down to eat. After a few minutes, Carrie spoke up,

"I'm having a great time so far, Honey. I have to admit I was a little reluctant to do this when you asked me to hang out with you."

"Oh, do I scare you? I mean I know I know I can get a little over the top…" Honey Lemon began but Carrie shook her head,

"No, it has nothing to do with you. Honestly it's Go-Go who still scares me."

"Come on, Carrie, Go-Go isn't that scary. She's really nice once you get to know her." Honey said, laughing at the thought of Carrie is still a little frightened by Go-Go. "But if it's not me. What was it?"

"Well, I'm sure you know by now of my history of having no friends due to well…" Carrie trailed off.

Honey Lemon frowned, for the air around her grew heavy to indicate that this was a very touchy subject. She hated seeing her new friend look down, but she wanted to hear more in hopes of making her feel better.

"I know. You were also bullied terribly. I'm really sorry to hear that, Carrie. It makes me sad that I wasn't there for you."

"It's fine. I mean, I still had my sister Lilly."

"And your sister seems very nice, Carrie. You're lucky to have her."

"Thanks. I am lucky. I guess, I haven't been shopping like this in a long time. My sister and mom used to take me to the mall sometimes. But over the course of time, it got harder since my mom is busy as a doctor and my sister started to study harder. And I was afraid of saying the wrong thing to you, Honey."

Honey Lemon placed a comforting hand on Carrie's shoulder.

"Carrie, you shouldn't worry about that. I really like you and I wanted to hang out with you because I wanted to get to know you more. Also…I'm guessing with you not wanting to wear a skirt has to do with some bullies of yours in the past?"

Carrie sighed and she looked away.

"Yeah. I was only 8. My mom bought me a pretty skirt to wear for school. Considering how no one cared about me due to my father's reputation and the fact I never talked to anyone, you can imagine what happened. A couple of rowdy boys teased me of how fake I was, and they tried to pull my skirt up to embarrass me in front of other kids."

"Carrie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" Honey began, and Carrie shook her head,

"It's fine. You're allowed to know. After that incident, I went to my mom and told her to never get me skirts and I haven't worn one ever since."

"Carrie, that is awful. I had no idea."

"It's okay. I got over it." She shrugged like it was nothing, but Honey could tell this was still hard on her.

"Carrie…" Honey stood up and hugged Carrie tightly, causing the girl to stare in surprise.

"Honey Lemon?"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I wish I was there for you. From now on, if you feel upset about something, or need someone to talk to, I'm here okay?"

Carrie stayed silent for a moment. She was beginning to see why Honey Lemon was so well liked. She really did care for her friends. And even though she only knew her for not too long, it was clear she considered her a very good friend. She appreciated that very much.

"Thanks Honey Lemon." Carrie hugged her tall friend right back.

"Now come on, let's go shop some more! Girl time!" Honey said and Carrie laughed.

The two girls spent the rest of the day looking around and buying a couple of things. Honey showed Carrie all her favorite spots and they took a bunch of selfies of course. Honey wanted to cherish this day.

The evening sun started to roll around when Honey Lemon walked Carrie back home.

"Thanks again for today, Honey Lemon, I really had a good time." The younger girl said, and Honey beamed,

"I'm glad. I wanted to have more days like this with you! And hopefully we can invite Go-Go as well so we can really have some girl time!"

"Uh yeah sure." Carrie laughed nervously since she just can't picture Go-Go wanting to go to the mall with them.

"No seriously, you really should hang out with Go-Go sometime, Carrie. I think I even heard she was planning on taking you out somewhere."

"We'll see…" Carrie did not want to think of what Go-Go found fun.

"Well here we are. I'm so sad that today had to end so soon." Honey let out a sigh and Carrie was a little surprised that they were already back at her home,

"Me too."

"I guess I will see you at school, Carrie. And I hope you wear that new outfit to catch the eye of a certain boy genius!" Honey Lemon gave Carrie a playful wink.

"Please…but still thanks again, Honey." Carrie this time hugged Honey Lemon, causing her to stare in surprise before she wrapped her arms around her this time, "Hey, can you send me those pictures to my phone? I want to cherish this day as well."

"You bet! I had a lot fun with you, Carrie! Good night!"

Honey Lemon turned and started to walk off. Carrie watched her go before she turned and walked into the house. Lilly was currently making dinner and she looked up upon seeing her sister enter.

"Well, look who's back. How was your day?"

"Good, really good. Honey Lemon is a lot of fun. I really like her, sis." Carrie replied and Lilly smiled,

"More so than your own sister?"

"Hmmm…maybe?" Carrie laughed, "I'm going to go put my stuff away, Lilly. Be back down in a minute."

"Okay, dinner will be ready soon." Lilly watched Carrie go upstairs and she smiled to herself, "Yes, having her move to San Fransokyo and going to SFIT was the best idea ever…"

 _ **The End**_

 _Coming soon…Carrie's little adventure with Go-Go._


	7. Double Date

_**Double Date**_

Hiro wants to take Carrie out on a date, but he's concerned of how the date will go. Tadashi gives him an idea; do a double date. Hiro is embarrassed to realize that Tadashi and his girlfriend Elsa is willing to double date with him and Carrie. Will this date end up a disaster? Or maybe better than he thought?

Rating: K+

Pairings: Chiro (Hiro/Carrie) and Tadelsa (Tadashi/Elsa)

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Elsa, Carrie Francess

 **Author's Notes: This one shot came to mind that I wanted to write a Tadelsa story as well. Because I love it almost as much as Chiro. XD Plus I love having the brothers interact. It's also a way of me showing how Carrie would get along with both Tadashi and Elsa besides Hiro. Also, this is somewhat a sequel to Soulmates. To be honest, this was a fun one to write. I hope you guys enjoy seeing some fluff from my two favorite pairings. :3**

* * *

"Tadashi! Help me out with this! You've dated longer than me!"

Tadashi peered curiously down at his frantic younger brother. Hiro was practically begging for his advice.

"Sheesh, bro, no need to be so worrisome. Aren't you and Carrie technically dating at this point?" The older Hamada brother questioned, amusement laced in his voice.

"Yeah, but we haven't exactly been out together. Like on a date. And well, I want to treat Carrie." Hiro replied, his face showing he was starting to get annoyed with how Tadashi was acting.

"That's sweet. Why don't you?"

"I don't know how."

A pause.

Tadashi started laughing and Hiro glared at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure, it is! Who knew my genius younger brother didn't know how to do something simple as take a girl he likes out on a date!"

"Ugh, why did I bother to ask you? You aren't even taking this seriously." Hiro turned and began to march out of their shared room.

"Wait, Hiro! I'm sorry!" Tadashi called after him, despite him still recovering from his laughter.

"I only wanted to know how I do this…date thing. I mean, I know it's easy, but I have never done anything like this before!" Hiro said and Tadashi shook his head.

"Bro, relax. Dating is not as hard as you think. Not to mention, it will be much easier for you since Carrie already likes you."

"You would think so, but I've never done it before. I heard dating isn't easy like solving basic math equations." Hiro retorted.

Tadashi pondered over this. Hiro really wanted to take Carrie out on a date. But he's afraid of screwing it up. He really shouldn't since Carrie had told him personally that she had come to cherish his brother very much. But this was very important to Hiro. And Tadashi was never the type to back down from lending a hand to his brother.

An idea popped in his mind and Tadashi smiled at Hiro.

"All right, I might be able to help you with your predicament."

Hiro lightened up at this comment.

"Really?"

"There's this theme park that will open up this weekend. Elsa and I were planning on going. Why don't you and Carrie come with us?" Tadashi offered.

"As in…on a double date?" Hiro questioned to make sure he heard right.

"Sure. This will be the perfect opportunity for you and Carrie to have your first date. Plus, it would be nice if all four of us got to know each other better."

Hiro was not so sure about that. To be honest, he wanted to go with just Carrie. But then again, he did ask for Tadashi's help and this is what he gave him.

"I don't know, Tadashi. When I was visualizing my first date, I wasn't imagining my brother and his girlfriend in the same picture." Hiro replied and Tadashi rolled his eyes,

"Come on, it's not a big deal."

Hiro gave Tadashi a look. Should he do this?

* * *

He was doing it. Though he had no idea how he got here. After he hesitantly agreed to this date, he went to ask Carrie. To his somewhat surprise, she cheerfully said yes.

"It sounds like fun, honestly." Was her response.

Hiro was happy she wanted to come. However, he still wasn't sure about having Tadashi and his girlfriend Elsa being there. Shouldn't double dates be saved until after Hiro and Carrie had their first several dates?

"Come on, Knucklehead. Don't wanna keep the girls waiting." Tadashi said as he rubbed Hiro's messy hair.

Hiro took note that his brother was wearing his usual green jacket along with a nice white dress shirt underneath, black pants and his green shoes. Tadashi had managed to convince him to dress up a little for this date. He was wearing a black tank top with dark blue jeans that were a little too big on him, but he still wore his usual hoodie and shoes.

"Are we going straight to the park?" Hiro questioned as he followed Tadashi down stairs.

"Yeah, we're meeting the girls there."

"Oh crud! I don't think I told Carrie where the place is!" Hiro began and Tadashi laughed,

"Relax, Hiro, Elsa is picking Carrie up. This will make everything easy, trust me."

Hiro didn't panic as much upon hearing this. However, he still was a little worried this date will not go as well as he thinks. The boys said bye to their aunt, who wished them all luck on their dates, and they got on Tadashi's moped before driving off to the amusement park.

Neither brother said a thing on the drive there. Hiro was still thinking over of how he wanted this date to go. After about a half hour, Tadashi drove his moped up to the parking lot of the amusement park. The place was a little crowded which makes sense for today was Saturday. Tadashi also said to do this in the morning so that they had all day to enjoy themselves at the park.

Once Tadashi cut the engine to his moped, Hiro took off the helmet and hopped off. He looked around for any sign of the girls.

"They're probably by the entrance. Come on." Tadashi placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder before walking by him.

Hiro followed him. Sure enough, just as they were coming up on the entrance to the park, a feminine voice called out,

"There they are. Tadashi! Hiro! Over here!"

The Hamada brothers turned at their names and they couldn't help but admire their dates. Elsa was as beautiful as ever, with her platinum blonde hair in her usual French braid, blue shirt, jean jacket, and white skinny jeans that showed off her long elegant legs with white flats.

Carrie had her wavy brown hair down still, though she looked just fine with it like that. Her outfit consist of off the shoulder dark blue sweater that was long enough to reach down to her legs, short jeans underneath, and stylish light pink boots.

While Tadashi went up to greet Elsa, Hiro stared at Carrie. Every time he saw her, he was always reminded of how lucky he had her. She was very pretty and probably will continue to grow even more so in the years to come. How she looked currently only confirmed it.

Carrie noticed his stare and she laughed a little, though her cheeks were a little flushed.

"Are you going to stare at me, or at least say hi?" She asked and Hiro shook his head.

"Sorry! I just uh…you look really sick, Carrie!"

Carrie blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"I mean…not sick like sick sick. I was saying you look really amazing!" Hiro blurted out, his face red with utter embarrassment.

She stared for a second before smiling sweetly.

"Thank you, Hiro. You look very nice yourself." She said and he smiled back.

"Come on, you two. We better get in the park while there is still daylight." Tadashi said, and while he and Elsa held hands, the two walked through the entrance.

Hiro saw his brother and date holding hands and he wondered if he should do the same. He was about to turn towards Carrie when he felt his own hand being grasped. He looked in surprise to see Carrie smiling at him.

"Come on." She urged before she turned and started to pull him inside.

He let her do so, a smile on his face. For the first hour, everything was going well. The two couples went on a few rides and even played some of the games. Hiro wanted to ride the wildest roller coaster at the park.

"I don't know, Hiro. I think the last time you went on one of those, you almost ended up losing your lunch." Tadashi said, causing Hiro to glare up at him.

"That was when I was 10. I'm not little anymore."

"I know that. But are you sure you want to ride The Deadly Snake? I heard even the manliest man ended up crying after riding it."

"I'm sure. I'm going on it." Hiro replied, determination clear in his dark eyes.

"Okay then. Just don't come crying to me when you get off." Tadashi said, a faint smile on his face.

"The Deadly Snake?" Carrie asked and Hiro turned towards her.

"Yeah! I have always wanted to ride it when I heard this park was opening. Wanna get on it with me, Carrie?"

"I uh…" she looked up at the giant roller coaster in question and seeing how huge it was, she gulped a little.

"Don't worry. I'll be right beside you throughout the ride." Hiro said while he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Um…okay. Sure." Carrie finally said and Hiro beamed before he took her hand and lead her to The Deadly Snake.

Tadashi and Elsa watched them go.

"Oh boy. This is going to be interesting." Tadashi said, and Elsa peered up in curiosity.

"What?"

"Hiro always thinks he can ride these big roller coasters, but in the end, he ends up regretting it big time. He says he won't do it ever again and yet, a couple of months later, he thinks he can overcome it." Tadashi replied and he recalled all the memories of when Hiro tried to ride roller coasters.

Elsa laughed gently.

"Well, maybe this time will be different. Carrie is with him."

"Maybe."

* * *

 _Maybe this was a bad idea after all…_

Hiro thought to himself as they were starting to go up the hill slowly. He tried not to look down and instead turned his attention span towards Carrie on his right. She had her eyes closed and her hands were clenched to the safety bar.

Seeing this, he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She opened her eyes and glanced over at him.

"It's okay, I'm here." He said softly, a smile on his face.

She smiled back and when they got to the top, Hiro looked forward again. There was a pause and Hiro could see the big large dip below. His heart sank at this sight. Oh yeah, this was a bad idea.

But it was too late. The pause was over, and Hiro's stomach went into his throat as they dropped down. The G-Force was enough to make him scream in fright. Why did he think he could do this? Why? He shut his eyes tightly and tried not to think about it.

The ride was only a couple of minutes long, but for Hiro, it felt like an eternity. Finally, it was over and when the safe bars went up, Hiro had a hard time getting out. One of the workers walked up,

"You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm good!" Hiro said for he didn't want Carrie to see him being such a wimp.

Speaking of Carrie, once he was able to get out, he turned and saw she had a dazed look on her face. He stepped forward to ask if she okay, but his legs began to wobble. He grunted in effort to keep his balance.

"That was really…fun! I really enjoyed that!"

Okay, that wasn't the response he was expecting. She seemed so scared the first time. Turns out, he ended up being scared while she enjoyed the ride.

"T-that's great, Carrie." Hiro said in attempt to keep from stuttering.

He was still recovering, and Carrie turned towards him,

"Thanks for taking me on the ride, Hiro."

"No problem!" He replied, giving her a big grin and he looked down at his trembling knees.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Oh yeah! Just getting over the Gs from that ride, that's all!" He laughed nervously and Carrie walked up to him.

"Really? Well then, hold on to me, okay?" Carrie gently took his arm and Hiro blushed a little.

However, he was glad she was near. Having her there to keep him from falling made him happy. The two walked back to where Tadashi and Elsa were playing another game. It was a simple shooting game and Hiro and Carrie noticed the two were tied.

"Face it, Tadashi, I'm better at this game than you think." Elsa said, a challenging look in her blue eyes.

"Oh yeah? How about we make a bet? Whoever wins this has to buy lunch?" Tadashi questioned.

"You're on, Hamada."

A war began and Carrie and Hiro cheered for them on. Hiro of course hailed Tadashi while Carrie encouraged Elsa.

"Come on, bro! You can do this!"

"Go for it, Elsa! Show Tadashi what you are made of!"

Finally, after an intense battle, Elsa took down Tadashi's character and she won with flying colors. Tadashi and Hiro let out a groan while Elsa and Carrie high fived each other.

"How could you lose, Tadashi? You were always an ace at this game!" Hiro asked and Tadashi ran his fingers though his hair.

"I don't know. I guess Elsa managed to outwit me."

"I told you I was better than you think." Elsa pointed out, while she winked at her boyfriend and Carrie let out a laugh, "Now it's time to pay for everyone's lunch."

"Wait what? I thought I was only going to pay for your lunch?" Tadashi began and Elsa laughed,

"No. We said whoever loses has to buy lunch. There was no mention of who's lunch."

Tadashi stared and finally a smile spread on his face. He was never a sore loser and he shrugged,

"Very well. I'm hungry anyway. Let's go."

A few minutes later, the two couples got their lunches and once Tadashi paid, they all sat at a table to eat before they went to go on more rides. Hiro was biting into his hot dog when his brother asked,

"So, how was the roller coaster ride, Hiro?"

Hiro almost choked but he managed to keep his face straight. He looked at Tadashi dead in the eye and said in a serious voice,

"Great. It went really well."

"Really? You didn't scream like a little girl this time?" Tadashi teased and Hiro narrowed his eyes at him, "I was just making sure that's all."

"Everyone screams when they are on roller coasters, Tadashi. Besides, the ride was better than I thought."

"Well good. I'm glad to hear that." Tadashi patted Hiro on the back before going back to eating his fries.

Hiro however stared down at his half eaten hot dog. He recalled how scared he was during the roller coaster ride. He shouldn't feel so bad about it since he did manage to get through it. But he also remembered how Carrie was able to enjoy it. While she seemed to have gotten over her slight fear, he still didn't.

He peered over at her and she was talking to Elsa about something. He smiled slightly at how happy she was right now. To be honest, it hurt his pride a little to know he still wasn't over his fear of roller coaster rides. He had hoped that since he was 14, he should be over it. Not to mention he wanted to show Carrie how much of a man he was.

It seems that wasn't the case. He still was afraid of roller coasters and this made him slump. A couple of hours later, as evening was starting to roll around, Hiro had no problem of getting on some of the other rides. But he made sure to avoid The Deadly Snake. Luckily, Carrie didn't ask to ride it again.

Then came time to play games to win prizes. Tadashi happened to notice one of the carney games had a very cute artic fox plushie.

"Hey Elsa, want me to win you that artic fox?" He asked and Elsa looked over in curiosity.

Seeing the fox, she smiled.

"It's cute. But are you sure you want to win it for me?"

"Of course." Tadashi walked over to the game, with Elsa, Hiro, and Carrie following him.

"You gonna try to win a prize for your lovely lady friend, young man?" The carney questioned and Tadashi gave him a grin.

"You bet."

"Well, just lift the hammer and slam down on this button. If you manage to make the bell ring, you can win that fox you have been eyeing."

"Cool." Tadashi handed him his ticket and the carney gave him the heavy hammer.

It was a good thing Tadashi worked out a little. He was lean but he was in good shape. The hammer was still a little heavy, but with some effort, he lifted the hammer over his head. Hiro took note that Elsa and even Carrie admired his brother's form. This caused him to look down at himself. Compared to Tadashi, he still was small, even for someone his age.

Talk about depressing. Hiro didn't exactly always compare himself to Tadashi since his brother was at least five years older than him and was about done growing up. He on the other hand still had some years to go. That still did nothing to keep him from feeling down about it.

Hiro looked up when he heard the bell ring. Tadashi had won the game and the fox. The Carney took the stuffed animal and handed it to Tadashi. He in turn walked over to Elsa and gave her the prize he won for her.

"Thank you, Tadashi. This is really sweet of you." Elsa said, her pale cheeks a little red since no one has ever given her gifts like this before. Her little sister Anna did but that was a long time ago.

"Anything for you, Elsa." Tadashi hugged her close and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

Hiro frowned and he looked back at the game. He took note that among the stuffed animal prizes, there was a horse one. He recalled how Carrie said horses were one of her favorite animals. Maybe he can give it try?

"Hey Hiro, you okay? We were just about to see if there are any other games to play." Carrie's voice caused him to look over at her.

He blinked and looked back at the horse. The image of Tadashi lifting the hammer and winning the prize for Elsa flashed through his mind as well as how scared he was during the Deadly Snake ride. That did it. He was going to win that horse for Carrie and prove how much of a man he was.

"I…I'm going to try at that game." He said and Carrie blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"I see a horse up there and I know you like horses, Carrie. So, I'm going to win this game too." Hiro replied, determination showing on his face.

"But Hiro…" Carrie began.

"Now hold on there, little bro," Tadashi said for he and Elsa had come walking back when they noticed Carrie and Hiro weren't following them, "Don't try that game."

"Why? You think I can't handle it?" Hiro challenged.

"I know you can't. I lifted that hammer and I can tell someone as small as you won't be able to. It's really heavy. If you try, you could get hurt." Tadashi said sternly.

"I don't care! I'm not as small as you think I am. I'm not some little kid. I can do this."

"Hiro, Tadashi is right. I wouldn't advice on trying that out." Elsa said and Hiro shook his head.

"You'll see. Just watch."

Without waiting to hear any retorts, Hiro turned and walked up to the carney.

"I wanna try to ring the bell." He said and he held out a ticket.

The carney blinked and looked him over. He started to chuckle since compared to his brother, this boy was scrawny. He couldn't be serious.

"Good one, kid. How about playing the little kids games over there?" He started to turn around, but Hiro said,

"I'm not joking! I wanna try!"

The carney sighed,

"Look kid, I overheard your brother. He's right. This hammer isn't made for small kids like you."

"I just want to give it one try. Please?" Hiro insisted and the carney wanted to argue.

However, it seems this boy wasn't going to go away until he learned his lesson. Finally, he rolled his eyes and took the ticket.

"Fine, but don't cry if you end up failing." The carney warned and he lifted the hammer before handing it to Hiro.

Hiro grasped the hammer and he found it was a lot heavier than he thought. He tried to get a good grip on it, and he peered over to see Carrie looking at him with deep concern. He had to show her he was just as strong as Tadashi. If he can just lift this hammer and ring that bell, he will be able to win her that horse.

He finally was able to lift the hammer off the ground and he began to slowly but surely rise it up. Carrie, Tadashi, Elsa, and the carney all stared in slight shock that Hiro was able to even lift the hammer so high. He had it over his head now and sweat was beginning to form on him.

He can do this. He can do this.

All he had to do was swing the hammer forward and ring that bell. He can do this!

But…

His strength gave away and the hammer fell backwards, causing him to fall with it. He let out a grunt of pain as his back and head contacted both the hard ground and fallen hammer.

"Hiro!" He heard Carrie cry his name and he tried to get his bearings in order.

"I told you that hammer was too heavy for you, kid." The carney said and all the people who have gathered around started to laugh.

Hiro shook his head. He failed. He couldn't prove to Carrie that he was a man like Tadashi after all. Without another word, he stood up and ignoring the throbbing pain at the back of his head and the laughter, he ran off.

"Hiro wait!" Carrie shouted and she ran after him.

Elsa watched them both go and glanced up at Tadashi,

"Should we go after them?"

"No. I think Carrie talking to Hiro will be enough. I know my brother. He will cool down soon enough." Tadashi replied, a frown on his face.

* * *

Hiro ran to the bathroom and he was glad to see there was no one in it. He leaned against the sink and tried his best to keep angry tears from coming out of his eyes. He never felt more embarrassing in all his life. All he wanted was to show the girl he loves of how much of a man he was and look what happened. He couldn't even lift that stupid hammer to ring a bell. He was pathetic.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He remembered Tadashi being able to win Elsa that fox. Compared to his brother, Tadashi was definitely the better-looking brother as well as the strongest. The only thing he got going was that he was a genius. If he didn't have that, he would have nothing.

"How did some scrawny runt like me even get a beautiful girl like Carrie? There's nothing about me that she would even care for. Tadashi is way better than me. I can't get over my fear of roller coasters and I can't even lift some hammer to win her a prize. Ugh…I'm such a loser."

He shook his head and buried his face into his hands. He didn't know how long he stood there but he decided that he couldn't stay there forever. After he did his business and made sure the back of his head wasn't throbbing as much, he walked out of the bathroom.

He was taken aback when he saw standing near the bathroom building was Carrie.

"Carrie?"

"Oh Hiro!" She rushed over and gave him a small hug, though she was careful since he did hurt himself a little, "Are you okay? I couldn't follow you into the bathroom since you know…girls aren't allowed in the men's side."

"I…I guess I'm okay." Hiro said and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"No, you're not. Something is bothering you, Hiro." Carrie replied, her eyes showing concern.

"Carrie, you really don't have to worry. I'm okay." He started but he couldn't since Carrie had him turn towards her until their eyes met.

"Hiro Hamada, I may have known you for a short time but even I can see something is up. And it has to do with you wanting to win me that horse. I already said you didn't have to, but you insisted. And you almost got hurt. Why would you risk that?"

"Because I really like you, Carrie. I wanted this date to be perfect and I…" Hiro sighed, and he shifted his eyes to the side, "I guess after seeing Tadashi win Elsa a prize, I felt like I pale in comparison to him."

Carrie frowned upon hearing this.

"So, you were hoping to prove you can be strong like him?"

"In a way yes. I mean, I remember all the love letters he used to get when he was still in high school. I never got anything like that because well, I was skipping grades and all the other girls were always older than me. It didn't exactly bother me back then, but now that I have you, it only reminds me of how much a runt I am."

"Hiro…"

"Let's face it, Carrie, I'm not strong, tall, or handsome like my brother. I'm shorter than you for crying out loud. The only thing I even have an advantage is my smarts. And even then, that's not enough to win points with girls. So, when we became an item, I started to think of how much I wanted to show I can be a man for you. Every time I see Tadashi win something for Elsa, all I can imagine is how weak I am. Maybe us being together is just a fluke. I'm nothing like my brother and you deserve so much better."

There was a long silence and Hiro wondered if Carrie was going to leave him there. Maybe say he was right and just walk away. Instead, he felt her fingers grasp his chin gently and she had him turn back to look at her in the eye again. She didn't say anything and instead, leaned forward before placing a small but sweet kiss on his lips.

Hiro's eyes widen at her sudden move. Before he could think further, she leaned back and whispered,

"Hiro, you need to stop comparing yourself to your brother. You also need to remember that you are still a growing boy."

"Yeah but…"

"Hush, and listen to me, okay?" Carrie placed a finger on his lips, and he blinked before he nodded, "I was in the same boat as you, if you recall. I never thought about romance or any boys due to either being bullied by said boys or the fact I was too focused on my studies. That is until you came into my life. After getting to know you, I fell for who you are."

"Huh?"

Carrie smiled and she moved her finger to the side of Hiro's face before she went on.

"Hiro, you are a sweet, patient, and a kind-hearted boy. True your boasting is a little annoying at times, but I can see past that and know who you really are. You made me see that love is possible and I love everything about you. You have always been kind to me and always treated me like a human being, despite the flaws I possess."

Hiro couldn't express the emotions he was feeling at that moment when he heard her say these things. Joy and relief would be close. Carrie wasn't finished though.

"And besides, while Tadashi is handsome, you are too. I think you are attractive, even when you think you are not. And I can tell in years to come, you will get even more handsome. And give yourself some time. I'm sure you will get stronger. You don't need to prove you are a man just to impress me."

She playfully poked him on the chest. His face was red at this point, but he didn't care. Carrie's words were genuine and hearing her say all this reminded him of why the two got together. And he fell for her the same reason she fell for him. He loved her gentle and kind personality, and not just her beautiful looks.

He smiled before he leaned over and kissed her. She gratefully kissed back and the two stayed that way for a little bit.

Watching not too far away was Tadashi and Elsa. They smiled at the couple before them.

"That is so sweet." Elsa whispered and she hugged her fox up to her chest.

"It is. And it makes me glad that Carrie was able to convince Hiro he doesn't need to be a big large strong man to impress her." Tadashi said softly and he hugged Elsa close. They both smiled as Carrie and Hiro walked up to them holding hands, "So, you feeling better, bro?"

"I am." Hiro replied and Tadashi grinned,

"Good, because I know the perfect game for you to play if you want to win Carrie a prize. Follow me."

Hiro was hesitant but he obeyed Tadashi with Carrie and Elsa in tow. He wished he didn't have doubts about Tadashi. It was a small robot fight and Hiro stared in surprise. He looked up at his brother who in turned brought forth Megabot.

"I heard this place had LEGAL bot fights. So, I brought your robot just in case." Tadashi winked at his brother.

Hiro didn't move for a second. He glanced at Carrie, and she smiled at him. A grin spread on his face and he took Megabot from Tadashi.

"Then it's time to kick some robot behind."

Hiro had no issue winning the fights. He did design Megabot to be dang near impossible to win against. The carney in charge was very impressed when Hiro ended up winning in no time.

"Well, nice robot, kid."

"Thanks. Now I'd like a prize for my girl." Hiro said proudly.

"Of course. Which one?"

Hiro looked and was a little crestfallen to see there were no horses. However, he spotted a dolphin peeking out of the pile. Recalling how dolphins were Carrie's favorite sea creatures, he said,

"That dolphin, please."

The carney nodded and brought forth the stuffed animal. Once Hiro had it, he turned and walked up to Carrie.

"Here you go, Carrie. Something for you to remember me by." He said and he proudly held out the dolphin.

"Oh come on, Hiro, you're not dying." Carrie laughed but she took the dolphin, "Still, I will cherish this. It's so cute."

She gave it a squeeze and Hiro smiled. He glanced at Tadashi and mouthed a thank you. His brother in turn gave him a thumbs up.

The sun was about to set and for the final ride, the two Hamada brothers and their dates decided to go on the Ferries Wheel to end the day. While standing in line, Tadashi said,

"How about we go separately?"

"Are you sure, Tadashi?" Hiro questioned and his brother laughed,

"Of course. I know you two aren't going to do anything naughty." His comment caused both Hiro and Carrie to blush.

"True, but what about us? You aren't having some naughty thoughts of your own, are you?" Elsa questioned, while she raised an eyebrow.

This time it was Tadashi's turn to blush.

"I uh…no! I would never…" he started to stammer, and Elsa let out a laugh.

"Sometimes, you are too much, Tadashi." She said.

While Tadashi and Elsa got into their cart, Hiro and Carrie waited for theirs to arrive. Hiro still was embarrassed from his brother's comment. He didn't think on that but now that he brought it up, it made him a little antsy.

Carrie noticed and she took his hand.

"Don't worry, Hiro. Let's just talk. We have some time to just have a conversation together." She said and Hiro nodded.

Once the two young teenagers were inside, they began to have small conversations. The naughty comment was forgotten. However, that couldn't be said the same for Tadashi. He wasn't planning on doing anything like that with Elsa. He glanced over towards her and she was staring down at the park below. He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Elsa?" He began and she turned at her name, "You know I was only teasing Hiro and Carrie. I wasn't trying to start anything."

Elsa smiled at him,

"I know, Tadashi."

"I also don't want you to get the wrong idea. I love you, and I would never force myself on you if you didn't want to."

"Tadashi, relax. I have known you for over a year. You have proven just how much you care about me. All things considered, I am glad I let you into my life."

"You are?" Tadashi questioned and Elsa's smile faded as a pained expression appeared on her beautiful face.

"Yes. I remember when I first came to SFIT, I was so alone and scared. I didn't think anyone would ever understand the problems that I have, including my ice powers. But you somehow managed to show how much you care about me and try to help me."

"That's because I never give up on anyone. And from the moment I saw you, Elsa, I wanted to be there for you."

"And I thank you for that. To be honest, you and Carrie are really the only ones who know about my ice powers."

"Do you plan on telling Hiro as well?" Tadashi asked and Elsa nodded,

"Yes. He might as well know. If he doesn't care about Carrie's unusual abilities, I'm sure he won't care about mine either."

"Very true. Hiro doesn't mind in the slightest that Carrie is able to control water. In fact, it only makes him curious of how she does it." Tadashi recalled when he and Hiro discussed this.

"Speaking of Carrie, I was honestly surprise to find another one who understands my predicament. And hearing how rough her life was before coming to SFIT only made me want to help her as much as you did."

"Carrie really is like a little sister to us." Tadashi smiled at the memory of when Carrie first came to SFIT. It was just a couple of months after he and Elsa were just starting to get used to each other.

"She is, and she reminds me of Anna in a way. That's why I'm glad she is dating your brother Hiro. He's a good kid with a good heart." Elsa took ahold of Tadashi's hand.

This move surprised him since he was usually the one to take her hand first. Elsa smiled at him when he looked towards her.

"I'm so glad I have you, Tadashi. Thank you so much for being there for me."

"No problem, Elsa. I love you and I look forward to having my future with you." He leaned over and kissed her.

She kissed him back and sat closer to him. The two didn't advance further than that but it was enough for them both.

* * *

After the Ferris wheel ride, Tadashi, Elsa, Hiro, and Carrie played a few more games and the night fell over. It was time to head home. All four were exhausted but happy since the day went very well. Once they were out in the parking lot, it was time to separate for the time being.

While Tadashi and Elsa hugged and kissed each other good bye, Hiro and Carrie did the same.

"Text me later tonight so I know you got home safely okay?" Hiro said once they were done kissing.

"Sure. But no need to worry. Elsa is a really good driver. I'll be okay." Carrie said and Hiro gave her a pout.

"I know, but still, I just wanna make sure."

"Oh you…" Carrie playfully roughed up Hiro's hair and he laughed while moving away.

"Come on, Carrie. I don't want your sister yelling at me for bringing you home late," Elsa said, and she turned back to Tadashi, "Night Dashi, thank you for this day."

"Thank you for coming, Elsa. Have a good night." Tadashi said and he kissed her one more time.

"You too."

Elsa and Carrie waved goodbye before they headed for Elsa's car. The Hamada brothers waved back and watched the car disappear. Tadashi placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Let's go, bro."

"Okay."

On the way home, Tadashi glanced at Hiro, and he was looking up at the night sky. He turned back around to keep his eye on the road and asked,

"So, did this date turn out just fine for you?"

Hiro took this moment to answer. He smiled as he recalled the conversation he had with Carrie and all the fun things they did. He couldn't wait for another date. Of course, it would be alone with Carrie, though he still had fun with Tadashi and Elsa.

"Yeah. Yeah it did. Thanks Tadashi."

"You're welcome, Hiro."


	8. Serenity View

**_Serenity View_**

Go-Go takes Carrie on a small trip. She even shows she is not as harsh as she appears to be.

Characters: Go-Go Tomago and Carrie Francess

Rating: K+

 **Author's Notes: Another small one shot, only this time, Carrie hangs out with Go-Go. I like to think Go-Go sort of scares Carrie. But she does get over it once she starts to hang out with her.**

* * *

 _This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea._

Carrie thought this over and over while she stood there all ridged. She was nervous. Okay that was an understatement. She was more like afraid. Though she really shouldn't be, according to everyone she knew.

"Give her a chance!"

"She's not as scary as she seems."

"She's really nice! Once you get to know her…I mean she did punch me that one time. But I wouldn't worry about it! It didn't hurt me that much!"

 _Thanks Fred. That really helps._

Carrie scoffed to herself.

Why did she agree to hang out with Go-Go today? She didn't mind her so much when she was around the others. But just her by herself? That was a different story all together.

Everyone was always curious why Carrie feared Go-Go. If she was going to be honest, she really had no clue herself. Maybe because it was the way Go-Go carried herself. Or the fact she was downright blunt and not afraid to speak her mind. Or maybe she always had a somewhat scowl on her face. Or maybe it's because she was always thirsty for more speed.

Whatever the reason, Carrie really wasn't looking forward to hanging out with just her. All by herself. Whatever activity Go-Go had in mind, Carrie was certainly not looking forward to it. Why did she say yes to this again?

Oh right…it was because all the others were practically begging her to give Go-Go a chance.

 _Hiro giving me his pout certainly didn't help either._

Carrie closed her eyes as she recalled the boy giving her that look. The way his eyes shined and him giving her a small lip.

 _Argh! Why did he have to be so adorable? Curse his big brown eyes!_

"Ah, Carrie, glad you made it. Figured you would have chickened out."

Carrie jumped a little at Go-Go's soft voice. She turned at the junkie standing before her and she laughed.

"Me? Nah…I mean, I am up for any fun activity you have in mind!" Carrie tried to keep a big grin on her face.

 _As long as it doesn't involve any pain…_

Go-Go raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Carrie finally took noticed of the ride the junkie had come on. It was her motor bike.

"Come on, hop on. We're going uptown and it will be faster we ride there instead of walk." Go-Go held up a helmet.

"Um okay." Carrie carefully walked over and Go-Go placed the extra helmet on her head.

The helmet was a little too big for her that it covered her eyes.

"Ah dang it…" Carrie mumbled, and she paused when she heard a faint chuckle.

She placed her hands on the helmet and moved it a little to see Go-Go was…laughing?

"Guess it's a little too large for your small head. Here, let me help you adjust it."

Carrie stood still like a statue as she allowed Go-Go to put the helmet on her head at a comfortable position and that it wasn't covering her eyes.

"There you go. Now let's get going. We're burning daylight." Go-Go turned back around to place her hands on the handles of her motor bike.

"Okay…" Carrie carefully got behind her.

As soon as her hands landed on Go-Go's waist, they zoomed off down the street. Carrie let out a cry and quickly moved so that she wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist. She didn't care if she will get mad. Her only concern was hanging on since her life depended on it.

Go-Go however said nothing and only continued to speed down the highway towards their destination. The silence between them was at first awkward but eventually, Carrie began to enjoy it and she used this moment to look at the scenery going by her at a fast pace. She was curious of where Go-Go was going. Though she didn't want to say anything in fear she may annoy her.

But eventually, curiosity got the better of her and she spoke up when they stopped at a red light,

"Um Go-Go?"

"Hm?"

Carrie gulped and asked,

"Where are you taking me? If you don't mind me asking?"

There was a long pause. At first Carrie was starting to fear the worst. Go-Go probably was offended by her questions and was now going to kick her to the curb.

"It's a surprise. And no need to worry about asking me questions. You're not doing anything to annoy me." Go-Go responded and her last comments caused Carrie to blink in surprise.

Before she could say a word, the light turned green, and Go-Go once more took off down the street. Carrie wasn't sure what to make of that, but she made no attempt to speak.

Ten minutes later, Go-Go stopped her motorbike. Carrie glanced up and blinked to see where they were: Muirahara Woods.

"Just a heads up, I never take anyone here. No one." Go-Go said as she took off her helmet and got off her bike.

Carrie stared and asked,

"Not even Honey Lemon or Wasabi?"

"No. You're the first to be honest."

Carrie wanted to ask why that is but Go-Go was already moving off. The younger girl quickly got off the bike and after putting her helmet on the bike, she followed the junkie. The two walked in silence for another couple of minutes until Carrie dared to ask,

"Why did you bring me here if you don't even bring your friends?"

"You'll see. Now come on. Do you ever come here?" Go-Go questioned in curiosity.

"Uh…yeah I do." Carrie recalled the small memories of her practicing her water control out in these woods. She also enjoyed the peace and serenity it had to offer.

"Then I guess I choose right. Over here, it's not much farther."

Go-Go lead Carrie to a large rock that overlooked the river flowing through the forest. The way the sun shined down through the trees made it so pretty. Carrie couldn't help but stare in awe. It was breathtaking to say the least.

Go-Go walked over and sat down while she placed her bookbag she had brought to her side. She glanced back at Carrie and beckoned her over. The brunette hesitated before walking over and sitting beside her.

The two sat in silence until Go-Go spoke up,

"This is my favorite spot. I love coming here, watching the birds, and enjoying the peace and quiet. I never really told my friends about this because well, I didn't want them to judge me. They know now of course due to some…circumstances that you know of."

Carrie glanced over and was taken aback to see a soft smile on Go-Go's face. She had never seen that expression on her before. She had always been used to the serious scowl. Knowing that she was staring for too long, Carrie coughed and asked,

"Why did you bring me here then?"

Go-Go glanced over, an eyebrow raised. Seeing the younger girl's confusion, she sighed gently and responded while looking back forward,

"I thought this would be the best way to show you that I am not as scary as you think I am. I guess I come off as blunt and give a no-nonsense attitude. But trust me, Carrie, I am not just that. Plus, I have a feeling you of all people would never judge me for the things I like. Everyone at school knows my love for speed and how off putting I can be.

"I heard from Hiro how you used to be bullied a lot. And that all you wanted was for people to like you just for who you are despite all the abilities that you possess. I can understand why you find me intimidating. You're scared at the fact that I may be the first one to turn against you at the first chance.

"Let me tell you, Carrie, that I would never do that to you. I love my friends very much, no matter how much they annoy me. When you joined our group, you became a part of us. You are part of the team and I don't care about your strange water control or that you have anxiety problems. We all have our own issues, I myself included. If anything happens to you, you bet your booty that I will be there for you in a tick tock. Trust me, you have nothing to be afraid of. I only hope you realize that and accept my hand in friendship."

Carrie glanced down at Go-Go's words. Everything she said rang true. It wasn't like Go-Go herself scared her. It was more of she figured out of all the Nerd Gang, Go-Go would be the first to turn her back on her. Now hearing her words, she was honestly touched by how furiously loyal Go-Go really is. She may be blunt, but she cared deeply about those she deemed a friend. And she considered her a friend.

"Thank you, Go-Go…" she whispered.

Go-Go glanced over at her. Carrie looked up, tears almost filling up in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry for thinking you were scary. I misjudged you and I will never do it again."

"Hey, hey, don't give me the tears. I'm just telling it like it is." Go-Go began but she was cut off by Carrie suddenly leaning over and hugging her.

Go-Go sat there ridged until she patted Carrie on the back. She was never really good at this emotional stuff but at least Carrie didn't seem to be scared of her anymore. A minute later, Go-Go backed away and Carrie did too.

"All right, enough of this mushy stuff, woman up already. How about we do some bird watching and then we head back to San Fransokyo?" Go-Go asked and Carrie beamed,

"Sure."

For the next hour, Go-Go and Carrie did some bird watching. Go-Go even showed Carrie some of the sketches she did of the birds she saw. Carrie was impressed though it also had to do with the fact she wasn't a good artist. But she did enjoy seeing all kinds of birds in the forest. The two girls even went for a small stroll and Carrie showed Go-Go some of her water tricks that she did when she practiced out in Muirahara Woods.

It was around 6 pm by the time they started to head back to where Go-Go had picked Carrie up. This time, Carrie wasn't so scared riding with Go-Go. She may love to speed, but she was certainly careful of how she drove. She was one person Carrie can rely on to get to someplace fast.

"Here you go." Go-Go announced and Carrie got off.

"Thanks again, Go-Go. I…I had a great time." The younger girl admitted while she placed her helmet inside the compartment of the motorbike.

"Glad to hear it. Wanna do it again some time soon?" Go-Go questioned and Carrie smiled.

"Sure. Hopefully when we are not busy with school."

"Great. I hope you have as much fun with Wasabi as you did with me." Go-Go pointed out and Carrie laughed at this,

"I think I will."

"Okay. See you later, Carrie." Go-Go revved her bike and Carrie waved as the older girl drove off.

Carrie smiled and started heading towards her home. She was glad she was talked into spending time with Go-Go. She no longer was scared of her. Though she wondered what Wasabi had in mind for for wjwh they could be doing.

The End

Next episode: Wasabi and Carrie spend time together in the lab.


	9. Unexpecting Little Problems

_**Unexpecting Little Problems**_

While Honey Lemon goes to get more supplies, Hiro and Carrie accidently drink one of her new liquids. This causes the two to become tiny kids. Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Go-Go, and Baymax must now try to take care of their now small friends until Honey Lemon thinks of a cure for this mess.

Rating: T (some slight mature mentions)

Pairings: Some slight Chiro (HiroxCarrie)

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Carrie Francess, Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, Fred, Baymax, and Karmi

 **Author's Notes: This was actually requested by someone named LegendaryEon from Deviantart. The idea seemed cute and I decided to write it out. I even drew a picture to go with it. If you want to see it, I suggest you go to my profile and click on the link that goes to my deviantart page. I hope you enjoy this one shot! I certainly had fun writing it!**

* * *

Honey Lemon paused and let out a sigh. She was close, so close! She just had to make sure all the right ingredients were put in and her experiment should be finished.

"Hopefully I can get this done by the end of today. I really want to impress all the professors here, including Professor Granville. Knowing her, she will certainly make sure this will be perfect."

Honey removed her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. She had been at this since early this morning; 4 am to be exact. She wanted to finish this project since she had been working on it for at least a week. The only problem is, the potion she was creating wasn't coming out the way she wanted.

All her experiments with it came up as either duds or something goes wrong. However, Honey Lemon was never the type to get discouraged. She had to stay optimistic no matter what. Even she had limits, though. Right now, she was tired and a little irritated. Things didn't always go so smoothly.

"I need a break. Maybe once I get some coffee, I can think of what I am doing wrong here." She smiled.

The thought alone was enough to make her feel somewhat better. She picked up the liquid she was carefully making up with a pair of tongs and glanced around for a container to hold it. However, she had used up all her preferred flasks and she was at a loss of what to do.

Finally, her eye caught the sight of an empty soda bottle. She had been drinking it since this morning to keep her energy up. Normally she would never use that to hold her chemicals but honestly, what choice did she have? Besides, she was only going to be gone for a few minutes. Not to mention it was still early for anyone to come to SFIT. She was sure she can grab some coffee and be back before anyone even notices.

Honey Lemon quickly washed out the bottle before pouring the contents of her latest creation inside it. She smiled in relief and placed the soda bottle on her lab table.

"All right, time for some coffee!" Honey Lemon took off her lab coat and grabbed her keys before rushing towards the main exit.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, the doors on the other side opened, and it was Hiro and Carrie who were the ones that entered.

"Seriously, Hiro, you don't have to feel so down about yourself. I just happened to be great at that game." Carrie said, a bright smile on her pretty face.

"No need to rub it in, Carrie. It's not easy admitting to losing even to you." Hiro replied, a pout on his face.

"Only because you're so used to winning. I'm just glad that I got to have fun with you."

"Yeah me too."

The two laughed and trailed off when they noticed they were near Honey Lemon's small lab.

"Hey Honey Lemon, you here?" Hiro called and paused when there was no answer.

"I guess not. Maybe she had to go get something. Oh well, we can see her later today." Carrie shrugged and she made way to keep walking.

Hiro was going to follow when he bypassed the soda bottle. A sweet aroma from it hit his nose and he stopped in his tracks.

"Wow, that smells good." He mumbled and he faced the bottle fully.

Carrie stopped a few feet away when she noticed Hiro wasn't following her. She turned and raised an eyebrow as the boy was examining a soda bottle.

"Hiro, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. But this soda smells really good. It's making me thirsty." He replied and he made way to pick up the bottle.

"Uh…are you sure you should be picking that up?" Carrie walked back over; the slight nervousness was clear in her eyes.

"Relax, Carrie, it's just a soda bottle. And it smells like fizzy soda." Hiro peered down at the bottle.

Carrie let out a sigh. Is it really safe for him to be picking up a soda bottle that was on Honey Lemon's lab table? She may have only known her for a short time but even she had learned that it was best to be careful whatever was near Honey Lemon's lab.

"Hiro, what if Honey Lemon made that?"

"Why would she use a soda bottle? Plus, I don't think I ever seen her make sodas before."

"But what if it's her soda she bought?"

"Then she wouldn't mind if we just take a small sip. She always loves to share with everyone."

Carrie gave Hiro a dirty look. It was perfectly clear she wasn't at all impressed by his comment.

"Hiro…"

"Come on, Carrie, I'm thirsty!" He pleaded.

"That's what happens when you come straight here instead of eating or drinking anything," Carrie sighed as she attempted to ignore the pout Hiro was giving her, "Look, I'll buy you a drink later. Let's just put that thing down before Honey Lemon comes back."

"Just one sip. Please? This thing smells really good that I can't resist it!" To show he meant it, he pushed the bottle towards Carrie.

"Hiro!" She cried out but stopped as the sweet smell hit her.

She trailed off as her eyes widen. Wow, that did smell good. So good that her mouth even began to water. Hiro smirked in triumphant.

"See? Now come on, let's just have one small sip."

There was a long pause before Carrie sighed deeply.

"All right. But one small sip." She finally said.

"Sweet." Hiro made way to lift the bottle up.

Carrie frowned as she made a mental note to make this up to Honey Lemon, in case she got mad. Just as Hiro opened the bottle, Carrie grabbed a small cup from nearby and handed it to him. He poured a little bit inside and drank it down.

"Well, how is it?" Carrie asked when Hiro hadn't said a word for a good long minute.

"It's…wow!" He cried out causing her to jump, "It tastes like candy that was turned into a soda! That was really good! Wish I can have some more!"

"No, no…" Carrie grabbed the bottle from Hiro before he could make another move, "One small sip, remember?"

"Awe…" Hiro slumped but he made no attempt to argue.

Carrie poured a bit for herself into the cup and she stared at the pale pink bubbly contents inside. The sweet smell once again hit her, and in no hesitation, she gulped it down too. Hiro was right. It tasted like sweet candy that was turned into a bubble fizzy drink. Delicious couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Yum. Maybe I should ask Honey Lemon where she got this," Carrie said, peering over at the bottle, "Or if she made it that is. I wouldn't mind having more."

She glanced back at Hiro and took noticed that he was being awfully quiet. In fact, he was staring off into space. This caused her to frown, and she walked towards him.

"Hiro, you okay?" She asked and he looked back at her.

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay. I just…" He trailed off.

Before another word can be exchanged, something started to overcome Carrie. She couldn't exactly explain it. It was as if her body was doing something really odd. Her mind went blank. What was going on? The young teens fell to the floor. Their bodies were getting weaker and they couldn't move. They exchanged glances before they both blacked out.

* * *

Honey Lemon came walking back into the building. She was humming a little tune for her mood had brightened once more. Nothing like a good cup of coffee to perk her back up. It was still early enough that there were barely any students right now.

She walked to her lab and it seemed to be untouched for the most part. As she put on her lab coat, she glanced around. Nothing had been touched, moved, or taken. Looking good so far. She did a double take on the soda bottle. Wait a minute…

Honey Lemon picked it up and took noticed that the liquid inside was a little lower than what she saw before. Her eyes caught sight of the small cup as well. Did that mean that someone…?

"Oh no…if someone drank this…" Honey Lemon began to think who would have done this.

That is until shuffling from the other side of her table caused her to be pulled from her worried thoughts. She put the bottle down and moved to the other side. There was no one there. Was she hearing things?

A sound of a faint giggle came from behind her. Honey Lemon straightened up and peered behind her. Once again, still no sign of anyone.

"Who's there?" She asked out loud.

Another giggle came as her answer. There was no way she wasn't hearing things. It must be the same person who took a drink from her invention.

"Whoever you are, you better come out. If you drank from that bottle, there could be problems. Please?" Honey Lemon followed the laughter and it was coming from the other side of her lab, where Wasabi's lab room was.

Just as she looked around the corner, a small blur rushed by her at a fast pace. She gasped and turned before grabbing at them. Just in time too and she lifted whoever it was she caught.

"All right, whoever you are, I need you to…" Honey Lemon's words died when she saw who it was she had grabbed.

It was a tiny boy with black fluffy hair and dark brown eyes who looked just like Hiro only a lot smaller and a lot younger. If it wasn't for the hoodie and red robot shirt that was so big it was barely on him, she would have thought it was just a random little boy.

"H-Hiro?" Honey Lemon stuttered.

"That hurt! Please put me down!" He cried out and he began to kick his tiny legs out from underneath.

Before Honey could even reply, something wrapped around her thin legs. She looked down and saw brown hair. It was a little girl, and when she looked up, Honey Lemon recognized those brown eyes as well as the pink shirt she was wearing anywhere.

"Hi Miss Tall Lady!"

"Carrie?" Honey Lemon looked between the two small kids, "Hiro? Carrie? How did…?"

Hiro struggled to get free that Honey Lemon put him down. She watched in shock as the now tiny Hiro started to run off with tiny Carrie right behind him.

"Oh no…this is not good…" She whispered.

Before she could move, the others had just arrived through the main doors.

"It's a good thing Baymax has a somewhat durable outer layer or that would have been really bad. I promised Hiro we would make sure nothing happens to Baymax." Wasabi said while he was leading Baymax, Go-Go, and Fred into the lab room.

"Maybe next time, Fred shouldn't try to have him play catch the ball that can turn into a spike." Go-Go said, giving Fred a glare.

"Hey sorry! I just thought he would have faster reflexes." Fred held up his hands in an apology.

"I am not fast." Baymax pointed out.

"Guys!" Everyone turned just as Honey Lemon came rushing up to them, "Thank goodness you got here!"

"Oh, hey Honey Lemon. What's wrong? You look pale." Wasabi pointed out, concern in his eyes.

"Her heart rate has increased as well as her blood pressure. She seems distressed." Baymax added after he had done a quick scan of the frantic tall young woman.

"I am distressed! We have a major problem!" Honey Lemon said and Fred smiled wide,

"Does it involve getting us suited up? It's been a little while since we did any superhero work!"

"No…I just…" Honey Lemon trailed off, "How should I put this…? You see um…"

"Spit it out already." Go-Go began but was stopped by children laughing.

Honey Lemon smiled weakly as she and the others turned. Sure enough, the two tiny kids came running towards them.

"Why are there little kids in the lab room? They're not supposed to be in here. Are you babysitting, Honey Lemon?" Wasabi questioned.

"No. I'm not. These kids are not ordinary kids." Honey Lemon replied and she tried to reach down and grab the two little kids, but they went running by.

"What do you mean?" Go-Go backed up so the little boy and girl wouldn't barrel into her.

"It's Hiro and Carrie. They've been turned into little children." Honey Lemon finally said.

There was a long pause before everyone but Baymax let out a laugh.

"Good one, Honey Lemon. I mean I have read about this in my comics but come on! You promised that if you ever created something like that, I would be the first to try it out!" Fred said and Honey glared

"I'm telling the truth! Baymax, scan the kids!"

Baymax turned and did as he was told. His screen displayed the two small children and he spoke up,

"My scanner indicates that it is indeed Hiro and Carrie. However, the lack of DNA that usually gives the ability to have them be their actual ages states they are not of 14 or 15 respectfully. I estimate that at least ten years have been taken from them by an unknown source that I have located within their stomach. This unknown content has spread into their blood stream at a rapid pace."

Honey Lemon winced while Wasabi, Go-Go, and Fred were in shock.

"You mean to say that something turned Hiro into a four-year-old and Carrie into a five-year-old?" Go-Go questioned to make sure she heard that right.

"Correct." Baymax replied calmly.

"What the heck turned them into children?" Wasabi asked in a state of panic.

"That would be my fault," Honey Lemon piped up, and her friends turned towards her, "I was creating a liquid that helps you feel very young so you can always be fresh and ready to keep working when you need to. I have been trying to perfect it for months and I guess this batch was just too strong."

"And you tested it on Hiro and Carrie?" Go-Go asked, narrowing her eyes at Honey Lemon.

"Ah dang it! I thought I was the guinea pig for your experiments!" Fred said with a pout, "I would have loved to be that young again…"

"No! I would never do that! I have been using flowers to test these out. Plus, I just sort of left it out while I went to get some coffee so, I can wake up more." Honey Lemon replied, guilt eating away at her.

"Then how did Hiro and Carrie take the stuff? Don't they realize it's dangerous to be touching anything of yours?" Wasabi asked as he was trying to think why two genius kids like Hiro and Carrie would even think of taking Honey Lemon's newfound feel young liquid.

"Well, I have a hunch. You see, I had run out of my usual beakers to hold my batches. And I borrowed a soda bottle to keep it intact. Plus, this stuff smells really sweet. It must have blocked their common sense for them to try it out." Honey Lemon replied and she covered her face, "Oh this is all my fault. I should have never left it out like that."

Go-Go sighed and patted her friend on the arm,

"Come on, Honey Lemon, don't feel bad. You had no idea this was going to happen."

"I think for now we should try to figure out what to do with these two little kids." Wasabi looked down when Hiro and Carrie were now running through his legs.

"The first step is to stop them from running. We're lucky they haven't broken anything or worse, hurt themselves. This place is no place for small children." Go-Go said and she squat down before she managed to grab ahold of Hiro.

"Hey! Put me down!" Little Hiro cried out and he struggled in Go-Go's grip.

"Not on your life, Genius." Go-Go said shortly.

Seeing as her small friend was captured, Carrie backed up when Wasabi and Fred started going for her.

"Hee, try and catch me!" Carrie taunted playfully and she turned before running off.

"Oh great, and I thought trying to catch Mochi was bad enough." Wasabi said with a groan.

"Shouldn't be too hard!" Fred said optimistically before they took off after the little girl, "Come here, Carrie! Uncle Fred and Uncle Wasabi just wanna play with you!"

"We're not her uncles, Fred! Just focus on catching Carrie!" Wasabi scolded.

"In the meantime, do you have any antidote that can cure these two, Honey Lemon?" Go-Go asked as she continued to hold a struggling Hiro.

"No. I would have to come up with one. That is if I can in time. Classes are going to start soon." Honey Lemon said in a slump.

"Relax. We can take one day off. These two are more important. For now, we might as well take Hiro and Carrie back to Fred's mansion while you try to come up with a solution," Go-Go turned to Baymax, "Baymax, I want you to help Honey Lemon."

"I shall do what I can." Baymax said.

"Good."

"Got ya!" Wasabi called out and he came walking back with Carrie in his arms and Fred right behind him, "Fast little thing, but I managed to catch her."

"Awe…I was having fun." Carrie said and she folded her arms, a pout forming on her face.

"Let's get going before anyone else sees them." Go-Go ordered and she led everyone out of the lab.

Once the group got to Fred's mansion, Fred led his friends to an empty ballroom.

"See? Nothing in here that will hurt these two. They have plenty of room for them to run around." He said, holding his arms out.

"Shouldn't we get them some clothes that will fit them?" Wasabi asked and looked down at Carrie, who was still in his arms.

"You're really strong!" Carrie said, pushing on his chest and she laughed slightly.

"Agreed, their current outfits only fit them when they were teenagers. Right now, they're barely on them." Go-Go peered at Hiro, who gave her a glare.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Fred rushed over to his butler Heathcliff, "Hey Heathcliff, do me a favor and get me some small kid's clothes, a boy and girl."

"Of course, Master Fredrick." Heathcliff said in his monotone voice and he walked out of the room.

"I better get started on making an antidote." Honey Lemon announced and she made her way to another part of the room.

"I shall help." Baymax followed her.

"In the meantime, how about we entertain these two?" Fred questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Entertain how?" Wasabi asked, a concerned frown on his face.

"Simple. They're little kids. We just play with them until Honey Lemon can get them back to normal!" Fred replied and Wasabi and Go-Go were taken aback.

"Uh…" Wasabi glanced down at Carrie, who stared back.

"Give me a break." Go-Go said shortly.

"What?" Fred questioned, confused.

"I'm not good with little kids, Fred. Even if these two are our friends." Go-Go responded and she grunted in pain when Hiro managed to kick her side.

She glared at the little boy, who in response stuck his tongue out at her.

"Me neither. I doubt we're going to be great babysitters." Wasabi added though he couldn't help but smile when Carrie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Look, all we gotta do is just let these two run around and let their energy go. Once they are too tired to move, it will be simple. Trust me." Fred pointed out.

Wasabi and Go-Go stared, glanced at each other, and back at Fred.

"How do you know so much about this?" Go-Go finally asked after a long awkward pause.

"I have a few cousins that I tend to look after. Now come on! Playtime!" Fred threw his hands in the air.

Wasabi and Go-Go both sighed and hesitantly obeyed. They put Hiro and Carrie down and the two little kids ran off. Throughout the whole day, while Honey Lemon and Baymax worked on the cure, Wasabi, Go-Go, and Fred made sure to keep an eye on Hiro and Carrie.

Not very surprisingly, Carrie was the more obedient little child. At least to an extent. Though when Go-Go tried to talk to her, she would hide behind either Wasabi or Fred. The junkie was a little hurt by this.

"Guess even as a small child, she's still scared by you." Fred said, shrugging.

Hiro, on the other hand, was a mischievous little imp. The three friends recalled some of the stories Tadashi used to tell them about all the misadventures his little brother got into. And it was mostly due to how he was and didn't care if he got in trouble. They can see what he meant by this.

They tried everything they could to get Hiro to listen, but he would only laugh and run off. They even lost him for a moment and that caused them to go into panic mode.

"Hiro! Where the heck is he?" Wasabi questioned more to himself than to his friends.

"I swear, he's more trouble as a little kid than when he was at 14!" Go-Go growled in irritation.

"He is small, and this is a big mansion. He could be hiding in anything and anywhere. It would take hours to find him." Wasabi sighed and ran his hand down his dreadlocks.

"Hey guys! Carrie knows where he is!" Fred called to his friends, who they have been looking in one of the many hallways.

"Huh? How?" Wasabi asked as he and Go-Go walked back to where Fred was holding Carrie.

"Go ahead, Carrie, tell them what you told Uncle Freddie." Fred said to the small girl.

Carrie blinked and smiled shyly before replying,

"Hiro told me, but he said he wants me to keep it a secret."

"Seriously?" Go-Go said, unimpressed.

"Go with it, Go-Go," Wasabi whispered and turned back to Carrie, "Awe come on, Carrie, is that really a big of a secret?"

"Yes. I promised Hiro."

"Well, we really need to find him. Please tell us and we promise we won't tell him that you told us, okay?" Wasabi gave Carrie the biggest smile.

There was a somewhat long silence before the little girl let out a laugh.

"Yer funny, Uncle Wasabi! But that's not how promises work." She said and Wasabi let out a groan.

Before anyone else could move, a sound of an explosion could be heard from somewhere in the mansion.

"What was that?" Go-Go questioned and Fred's eyes widen in horror,

"It came from my room!"

He put Carrie in Wasabi's arms before he flew down the hallway. Wasabi and Go-Go were right behind him. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon was still at work with creating an antidote. Baymax had his stomach lit up with a display of possible cures or remedies but there were very few due to this being a very rare incident. There really have been no records of a human being turning into a child once more.

"Ugh…I don't think I can do this," Honey Lemon finally said, and she leaned forward while placing her head in her hands, "I just can't concentrate."

"Perhaps it is because you feel guilt and despair of what has happened to Hiro and Carrie." Baymax spoke up gently, his stomach now showing Honey Lemon's stance.

"I…I guess I do," Honey Lemon turned to Baymax, "What can I do, Baymax? This whole mess is my fault. If I haven't left my creation out in a soda bottle, none of this would have happened. Hiro and Carrie wouldn't have turned into tiny children and we wouldn't have to worry about this."

"It is all right to feel down," Baymax put up his arms and wrapped them around Honey Lemon, pulling her towards him and patted her on the head, "You will be all right. There, there."

Honey Lemon let out a sigh and had to admit, Baymax's attempts of trying to make her feel better did work somewhat. He may not understand it, but at least his efforts were appreciated.

"Thanks, Baymax." Honey Lemon finally said, and the robot backed away.

"You will figure something out, Honey Lemon. Sometimes, the best solution is to step back and rethink your steps. Take some time to go over what you know." Baymax responded and Honey Lemon pondered over these words.

She glanced back at the current formula she was working on and her eyes widen at an idea. She beamed at Baymax,

"Baymax, you just helped me make a breakthrough! Thank you!" She leaned over and gave the robot a kiss before she set to work.

"I am glad to help." Baymax responded, though he was curious of what the tall girl just did to him.

* * *

"Holy Mother of Megazon!" Fred stared agape at the sight before him.

One of his many figures was marching towards him with its gun arm pointing at him.

"Fred, get down!" Go-Go rushed over and managed to push him to the floor just as another small laser was shot.

"What the heck is that thing?" Wasabi cried out while he, still holding Carrie, hid behind the door.

"It's a robot!" Carrie answered and she started laughing excitedly.

"Not just any robot! That's my first edition of Bot Man from the short-lived comic series Bot Man and the Forces of Robots!" Fred replied before Go-Go glared at him,

"So not the time for that, Fred! The better question is, how is it moving and shoot lasers?"

"Hiro!" The three friends glanced over at Carrie, who was now smiling towards one part of the room.

They followed her gaze and sure enough, standing on the top of the couch was the little boy. He was holding a controller as well as a screwdriver.

"How in the world did he make Fred's robot shoot lasers in a short time?" Wasabi questioned in disbelief.

"He's a genius, remember? Wouldn't be surprised if he could do the same thing to all of these figures in this room." Go-Go replied and she and Fred crawled back into the hallway.

"That is so cool! Can I get him to do that?" Fred questioned; excitement clear on his face.

"No Fred."

"Awe come on! He won't do it when he is back to being 14!" Fred begged.

"Fred, focus! We gotta get to Hiro before he does any more damage or hurts himself!" Wasabi scolded.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. What do we do then?"

Go-Go pondered and glanced at Carrie. The little girl was laughing a little. An idea popped in the junkie's mind and she turned to Wasabi, who was still holding her.

"Wasabi, can you give Carrie to me?"

"Huh? Why? Are you going to make me go in there? Because I am not going in there with lasers a blazing!"

"No. I'm not going to force you to go in there. Just give Carrie to me." Go-Go replied and she held out her arms.

"But Carrie is scared of you." Fred pointed out and she sighed,

"I don't care. Just please, hand her to me."

Wasabi hesitated and he looked down at Carrie. She had stopped laughing and was now staring at Go-Go.

"Now, Carrie, I'm going to hand you over to Auntie Go-Go. She's really nice, trust me. She will not hurt you."

"Auntie Go-Go? Really?" Go-Go whispered but she clamped her mouth shut as Wasabi turned to her,

"Here she comes. Careful, she's a little heavy." He said and held out the small girl.

Go-Go resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead, she took ahold of Carrie. The tiny girl stared up at her with large brown eyes. Go-Go smiled down at her. Cute little girl; let's hope this works.

"Now Carrie, I need you to do me a big favor, okay?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later, after going over the plan, Go-Go put Carrie on the floor and the small girl rushed into Fred's room.

"You sure this will work?" Fred asked in worry.

"It'd better." Go-Go replied and she peeked around the edge of the door.

Carrie skipped playfully and stopped at the robot Hiro had messed with. It wasn't moving since he was now tweaking with the controller.

"Hiro!" Carrie called and the little boy looked up, "Come play with me!"

Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred waited to see what will happen.

"I don't know about this…" Wasabi whispered and Go-Go shushed him.

After a minute, Hiro jumped down from the couch and he rushed over to Carrie. Wasabi and Fred blinked in surprise. Go-Go smirked.

"Had a feeling he would still like her no matter what age they both are. So, he would come running to her if she called him."

"Makes sense. So now what?" Wasabi asked and Go-Go turned to him and Fred,

"Let's sneak in now while she has him distracted." She whispered and she started to move in the room slowly.

Wasabi and Fred followed her though they kept one eye on Hiro and Carrie. Right now, the two children were busy having fun together. Hiro was showing what he did, and Carrie was interested.

It didn't take long for Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred to get up to the two and Go-Go managed to grab ahold of Hiro while Wasabi took away the controller.

"Hey!" Hiro shouted and Go-Go let out a sigh of relief,

"Hey yourself. You are in timeout now, young man."

"Awe…" Hiro pouted and folded his arms.

"Good girl, Carrie." Wasabi patted the little girl on the head.

"Can I get that cookie Auntie Go-Go promised me, please?" She asked and Go-Go smiled,

"Sure. I'm sure Fred will show us the kitchen."

"Boy, this is just awesome…" Fred whispered as he was looking over his now suit up robot.

"Fred!" Go-Go snapped and he stood to attention,

"Oh right! Food! Follow me!"

* * *

For the next few hours up until evening and in the night, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred kept Hiro and Carrie busy. For two small children, they certainly still had some energy left. They also made sure to call Aunt Cass and Lilly to let them know that Hiro and Carrie were spending the night at Fred's due to a large school project. Luckily, both bought the lie. During dinner, Honey Lemon promised that she was nearly finished with the antidote and that she will be able to use it on Carrie and Hiro with no issue.

"How will we use it?" Go-Go asked in curiosity.

"Well, how I created it and in a short time, it's not drinkable. But we can have them soak in it and that should be enough to turn them back to normal." Honey Lemon replied.

"Soak in it? How do we do that?" Wasabi questioned, looking a little taken aback at Honey Lemon's suggestion.

"Simple. They can take baths. Go-Go and I will give Carrie a bath while you boys give Hiro one." Honey responded, a small smile on her face.

"Sounds good! We have plenty of bathrooms in here." Fred added.

Go-Go and Wasabi were both too tired to even think of a retort. They agreed to this plan and after they got done with dinner, they all separated with each small child to do what Honey Lemon said. She gave Wasabi a small tube that held the antidote and instructed,

"Just pour it in the soapy water and make sure you soaked Hiro in it. We have to make sure it goes all over them both."

"Are you sure this will work?" Wasabi asked in concern.

"Yes. I have tested it on a couple of plants and Baymax confirmed that this will turn Hiro and Carrie back to normal." Honey Lemon said reassuringly.

"All right then." Wasabi replied and with almost tired Hiro in his other arm, he and Fred walked off to one of the bathrooms.

"How long do you think it will take?" Go-Go questioned as she, with Carrie in her arms, and Honey Lemon started for the bathroom near them.

"I don't know. It may take hours. I have a feeling we won't know until tomorrow."

Honey Lemon and Go-Go had no issues giving Carrie a bath. She seemed to enjoy it and loved trying to play with the bubbles. Not to mention she was also tired from today's activities. Wasabi and Fred too had little to no trouble with Hiro. The little boy was already exhausted from his crazy shenanigans that he didn't put a fight when Wasabi and Fred undressed him and bathed him.

After that, the four friends dressed Hiro and Carrie in very oversized shirts to sleep in. It was more than just pajamas. It was to have them wear something that wasn't too small on them. Having them wear the little clothes Heathcliff brought would result in embarrassing moments the next day.

Fred showed them a large room with a big enough bed to hold at least 4 people. Wasabi and Go-Go tucked Carrie and Hiro in the bed and pulled the covers over the two just as they began to fall asleep.

"Wow. It's been an exhausting day. I'm seriously whipped." Wasabi said as he leaned against the wall.

"Same. I was expecting this to be hard, but I certainly wasn't thinking I was going to be this tired." Go-Go added and she let out a yawn.

"But you guys did okay looking after Hiro and Carrie. I think you two would make great parents someday." Honey Lemon said, smiling at her two friends.

Wasabi and Go-Go blinked at her words before looking at each other. To be honest, she had a point. They managed to take care of two small kids even though it was very hard work. And Fred helped as well.

The three jumped when a loud snore was heard. They turned and sure enough, it was Fred, passed out in a chair.

"Guess that proves we all need to head to bed. Are you sure this stuff will turn Hiro and Carrie back to normal?" Go-Go asked again.

Honey Lemon yawned before replying,

"I'm sure of it. I would ask Baymax, but his battery was running low," she glanced over at Hiro and Carrie and she smiled seeing the two were now sleeping close to each other, "They both are so cute."

"Yeah. Let's leave them to sleep." Wasabi began to walk to Fred, "Fred, get up. We have to go to our bedrooms."

"Yes, I am the best hero of all time, dad…" Fred mumbled.

"Fred…" Wasabi shook his shoulder and he slowly woke up,

"Huh? Oh right. Come on, guys."

Fred led Wasabi, Go-Go, and Honey Lemon out of the room. Honey paused and glanced back at Hiro and Carrie. She smiled once more, and she turned out the light.

"Night you two." She whispered and closed the door.

Hiro and Carrie continued to sleep on, both unaware of any changes going on.

* * *

The morning sun peeked through the curtains and its beams landed directly on two sleeping figures in the large bed. One of them stirred and let out a yawn.

"Wow…what happened?" Hiro sat up and ran his fingers through his messy raven hair, "The last thing I remembered was going to SFIT and then…wait, where am I?"

He took noticed that he wasn't in his room. It was a fancy looking place and he was in a large bed. He also took note that he was wearing a large shirt that was long enough to go to his knees. Where was he, how did he get here, and why was he wearing this shirt?

He glanced over to his right and who he saw made his eyes widen, his heart skip a beat, and his face turn a million shades of red. Carrie was still sleeping soundly, her brown hair falling on her pretty face. Hiro resisted the urge to brush her hair aside just so he could give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't wanna freak her out. But why the heck am I sleeping in a fancy room with Carrie? Not that I don't wish that could happen but how?" Hiro whispered to himself.

He tried to recall the events of yesterday. If he was going to be honest, it was all a blur. He really couldn't recall exactly what happened. Before he could think further on it, Carrie yawned and began to move. He moved a little just to give her space in case she started to panic.

"Morning already?" Carrie mumbled and she looked up to meet Hiro's eyes.

"Uh morning, Sleeping Beauty." Hiro finally said, smiling.

"Hiro? What are…?" Carrie sat up and she took note of what she was wearing and where she was, "What happened? Why are we sleeping in the same bed? And what happened to my clothes?"

"I seriously have no idea." Hiro replied truthfully.

"I…wait, we did not seriously…" Carrie began, and Hiro's face turned even redder if that was possible.

"No! Holy crap I certainly hope we didn't! We are not old enough for that!" He said as he tried no to put that image in his head. He may be a teenager and he liked Carrie, but he had never exactly thought of something like that before…until now. To avoid any more awkwardness, he added, "But seriously, Carrie, I don't know why we are sleeping in a fancy room. And together with just a shirt on."

"I really have no idea what happened yesterday either. Do you?" Carrie asked as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Nope. I'm going to see if I can find out where we are." Hiro got out of the bed.

Just as he did, the door opened and Nerd Gang along with Baymax entered.

"Guys?" Hiro began but he was cut off by Honey Lemon rushing over and hugging him tightly,

"Hiro! You're back to normal!" She cried and she turned to Carrie before going over to her and doing the same thing, "You too, Carrie! I'm so glad! My antidote worked!"

"Normal? Antidote? What's going on?" Carrie asked and Hiro shrugged.

"My scanner indicates that Hiro and Carrie are back to their normal ages respectfully. Honey Lemon's antidote was indeed a success." Baymax said.

"What are you talking about, Baymax? What happened to us?" Hiro questioned, both confused and annoyed since no one was answering his questions.

"Let's grab your clothes, and over breakfast, we'll tell you." Go-Go replied.

* * *

After the story telling during breakfast…

"So, Honey Lemon's soda turned Carrie and me into small kids?" Hiro finally asked.

"It wasn't soda, Hiro. I just borrowed that soda bottle to hold my formula." Honey Lemon said.

"I knew drinking that was a bad idea." Carrie added while she gave Hiro a very dirty look.

"Hey! I'm sorry! I seriously thought it was soda. Plus, it smelled so sweet that I couldn't resist it. You didn't either." Hiro said defensively.

"True. Sorry for drinking your formula, Honey Lemon." Carrie bowed her head.

"Yeah, same here. We won't drink anything you create again unless you say it's okay." Hiro added.

"I should be the one who is sorry. I should never have left it out or put it in that soda bottle." Honey Lemon replied.

"Enough with the pity party. It's done and over with. Hiro and Carrie are both back to normal and Honey Lemon learned to never leave her formulas out again." Go-Go said, shortly.

"Speaking of, do you think you can still suit my robots with lasers like you did with this one, Hiro?" Fred suddenly asked.

"Wait, I did what?" Hiro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't remember making Fred's robot shoot dangerous lasers?" Wasabi asked, giving the boy a disbelief look.

"Uh no. I mean, everything yesterday was all a blur to me," Hiro replied, rubbing his hair and he turned to Fred, "And no Fred. I won't do that."

"Awe…" Fred slumped.

"I really hope we weren't that big of a trouble to you guys." Carrie said, nervously that she might have caused a lot of chaos on the gang.

"Nah. You were an angel. It's Genius here who gave us the most trouble," Go-Go pointed at Hiro with her thumb, "Tadashi wasn't kidding about him being a mischief imp."

Hiro blushed while Carrie laughed.

"Okay, well, now that we got that out of the way, we better get ready for school. Was Aunt Cass worried that I didn't come home last night?" Hiro asked as he wanted to change the subject.

"Oh no! Lilly will kill me!" Carrie began to panic.

"Relax. We thought ahead. We called them both up and told them you guys were sleeping here. It's cool. But we do need to get ready for school." Go-Go stood up.

Everyone else followed and the group got ready to head to SFIT. On the way, Honey Lemon remembered something. Did she ever put her formula away? She recalled the events of yesterday and her eyes widen. She started to take off, causing her friends to stare in confusion.

"Honey Lemon?" Wasabi called but she ignored him.

She ran straight to her lab and to her dismay, the soda bottle with her formula was indeed still on her lab table.

"Honey Lemon, what's wrong?" Carrie questioned as she and the others finally caught up.

"In our rush to get you two out of here, I forgot to put my new formula away." Honey Lemon replied.

"Well, it looks like no one touched it." Go-Go said while the tall girl picked up the bottle.

She observed it and frowned.

"No, it's actually a little lower than before."

"Uh oh, did someone drink it?" Wasabi asked.

"If so, who did?" Hiro wondered.

Before anyone can speak, a loud cry could be heard from behind the lab table. The whole gang blinked at each other. Another cry went off and they all slowly walked around to peek.

On the floor was at least a small two-year-old girl with tan skin and dark brown hair. For a moment, no one was sure who she was.

"Looks like we found the culprit." Go-Go said.

"But who is she?" Fred questioned.

Hiro and Carrie examined the tiny girl and recognized the clothes on her.

"It's Karmi." Both said and there was a long silence.

Karmi stared at everyone before she let out a wail, causing them to wince. Baymax said over the cries,

"Oh no."

The end! :D


	10. Squeaky Clean

**_Squeaky Clean_**

Carrie volunteers to help Wasabi with his lab. She finds there is going to be more to it than that.

Characters: Wasabi Ginger and Carrie Francess

Rating: K+

 **Author's Notes: Here we go guys, another small one shot. Sorry for the wait. We have Wasabi and Carrie spending some time together. Wonder how this is going to go. Lol Also, as a side note, these one shots of Carrie hanging out with each member of the gang do take place in the show itself. Just think of them as like how those shorts of Baymax was hanging out with the gang too. I also am changing up some things. Like Carrie came to SFIT before Hiro did and she knew Tadashi before he passed. I have some very good reasons as to why I did that…**

* * *

Carrie walked through the doors that lead into lab rooms.

"What a strange place to hang out. It's a good thing Professor Granville doesn't mind us using this place as long as we're not messing anything up." She mumbled to herself.

She can almost hear the strict professor giving her a lecture now. She didn't mind though because deep down, Granville meant well.

"Wasabi?" Carrie called and she smiled as his head poked from the other side.

"Hey Carrie!" He waved. She walked up closer, but he waved his gloved hands to stop her, "Whoa, whoa! Wait, do not move!"

"Huh? Why? Are you working on some more lasers?" She questioned and Wasabi shook his head,

"No, not right now. But I just cleaned over there."

"Ah, I see. So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, today is cleaning day for me." Wasabi answered, a bright smile on his face.

Carrie blinked.

"Cleaning day?"

"Yeah. But um…if you want to do something else, we can do that. But I really want to clean my lab real quick if you don't mind." Wasabi gave her a pout.

Carrie laughed. Wasabi was funny sometimes. She understood cleaning was important to him. She gave him a smile and said,

"I don't mind, Wasabi. In fact, seeing you clean, maybe I should do the same to my own lab room."

"Great! After we do mine, we'll go do yours," Wasabi held out a box of plastic gloves, "Here, you better put these on."

Carrie shrugged and took out a couple of gloves. The next hour, she did what she could to help Wasabi clean his lab. However, she had to be careful. It turns out, Wasabi had his own way of cleaning. He also had a very tight schedule that he kept so his lab always was neat, tidy, and clean.

Just seeing him do this made her think her lab was probably dirty and untidy compared to this. Sure, she liked having her own lab room all nice and neat. But even she didn't go to extremes to keep it germ free. Though she can understand why Wasabi preferred it like that. She can only hope he won't reel away in disgust when they go to her lab.

"Hey Wasabi, why are you so afraid of germs?" Carrie finally asked as casually as she could.

"Well…Oh! Be careful with that!" Wasabi walked over and took ahold of the tools she had been carrying, "Sorry, gotta make sure they are all aligned properly. I have a system you know. Everything has a place, and everything in its place."

Carrie stared before she let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I get that. But um…"

"Oh right. Well, when I was small, I was kind of a sickly kid. I hated it so I made it my goal to be as healthy as possible. And avoid germs as much as I could. It's not easy and I know there are important germs in the world. But really, being clean is the best way to go." Wasabi explained and Carrie nodded,

"Ah, I can understand that."

"Sorry if what we're doing isn't thrilling or mind blowing. I just don't like to go off schedule, that's all. That's why I am going to make it up to you, I promise." Wasabi patted Carrie on the shoulder before he moved off to finish dusting his tool table.

"I really don't mind doing this, Wasabi."

"Are you sure? I would think you would find this boring."

"Well, it's not something I would think of doing with someone. But I like to keep things clean. Plus, I like you too. And I don't want you to give you a bad first impression." Carrie explained and she frowned while looking to the side.

Wasabi noticed and he became concerned.

"Is that why you keep insisting things are fine? Are you worried I might hate you if you don't agree to everything?"

Carrie looked back at him. She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. He sighed and ran his fingers through his dreadlocks.

"Carrie, if you didn't want to do this, you could have told me. I would have been willing to put this off for one day to hang out with you." He said and Carrie spoke up,

"No! I don't mean it like that! I don't mind cleaning, Wasabi. I really don't. What I am trying to say is…I just want to show that I can be a great friend that's all."

"I see. Carrie, you've been a really good friend so far. I remember seeing you hang out with Tadashi before he well…passed. If he liked you, the rest of us would too. I just wondered why you didn't try to talk to us."

"Truth be told…I was afraid to. Tadashi was really the only one to get by my defenses. He knew something was up and he wasn't going to stop until he got to the bottom of it. He was always stubborn," Carrie laughed at the memory before she went on, "But he also understood that I preferred being alone for the most part. He did ask if I wanted to meet you guys and I refused because I didn't know how you guys would react to my…well issues. After all, I was bullied really badly when I was younger."

Wasabi observed the girl before him. He can see why she wasn't intent on making friends. Carrie was the daughter of some mad scientist. She also had strange water abilities and had bad anxiety. It's no wonder why she didn't want to make friends so easily. She was always afraid of being betrayed. Tadashi was the first real friend she ever had.

After a long moment of silence, Wasabi spoke up,

"I understand Carrie. I really do. To be honest, I guess I can understand your predicament."

She looked up, surprise clear on her face,

"Huh?"

Wasabi laughed before going on,

"Trust me, you have found the right friends. I mean, I may be big, but I am the biggest coward you will ever meet."

"But you are able to go out and fight with the team." Carrie pointed out.

"That's really the adrenaline pumping through me. Deep down, I'm still afraid. And you know I'm a germophobic. It's not easy being friends with someone like me. I had a couple back in my high school days, but they never understood me." Wasabi looked up at the ceiling as memories flooded through him.

"You seem so nice, Wasabi."

"You are too, Carrie. I may not have been bullied as badly as you. But I was picked on too. People always teased me and tried to get dirt on me. It wasn't fun. When I came to SFIT, I met people who didn't mind my strange ways."

Carrie knew who he was talking about. She smiled while saying,

"Tadashi, Honey Lemon, Go-Go, and Fred."

"Bingo. Sure, they found it a little weird, but they understood it's how I am. In fact, all of us have some strange quirks that make us who we are. It's your true friends who will always stick by you no matter what," Wasabi looked back over at Carrie, "And believe me, I have had friends who were fake."

Carrie looked down.

"Yeah…I know that feeling all too well." She whispered.

Wasabi sighed.

"The point is, Carrie, you can trust us that we will never turn our backs on you."

"I know. You guys certainly have shown that. Despite finding out about my…abilities as well as who my dad is."

Wasabi walked over and placed a hand on Carrie's shoulder,

"Carrie, we don't care who your dad is. And we don't care about your water control. We only care about you as a friend."

She smiled before giving Wasabi a hug. He smiled before hugging her back,

"Thanks Wasabi. I am so glad that I came to SFIT."

"Me too. Now, wanna finish up our cleaning?"

Carrie nodded and the two got back to work. Thanks to Carrie, Wasabi was able to get his lab cleaned in no time flat. Once she figured out his system, they were able to get the work done twice as fast. After that, they headed to Carrie's lab room.

"Don't be too disgusted when you see it." Carrie said and Wasabi laughed,

"It can't be any worse than Hiro's lab room."

Carrie joined in on his mirth.

"Yeah true. Hiro's lab room always looks like it was hit by a tornado. And it used to be Tadashi's lab room. He always kept his at least organized." She recalled, "Boy can you imagine what he would say if he saw how it looked?"

"No idea. Not as horrified as me but not happy either." Wasabi replied and he too smiled at the memories of coming into Tadashi's lab room to hang out.

Carrie opened her doors and walked in. Wasabi had only been here once. He was pleasantly surprised that it was tidy. Not clean like his, but not so horrible that he wanted to give it scrub right away.

"Not bad, Carrie. You and Honey Lemon are about the same level of being tidy."

"As long as I have your seal of approval, that's good enough for me." Carrie replied, a smile on her face.

She was also relieved. Wasabi questioned what they should do since he was always used to a set schedule. Carrie didn't really have one but stated they just needed to clean her small pool and reorganize some of her books and dust her desks off.

Like with Wasabi's lab room, they got Carrie's done in no time at all. When they finished, it was barely 4 pm.

"Since we're done, how about I treat you to some ice cream?" Wasabi questioned after they had put away the last book.

"Great! I'm starving. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Carrie admitted and right on cue, her stomach let out a hungry growl.

Wasabi laughed while Carrie's face turned a shade of red.

"All right, kiddo. Let's go get that ice cream." He patted her on the head and lead her out of the room and outside.

While they ate their ice creams, Carrie looked up and said,

"Thanks for hanging out with, Wasabi. I really did have fun."

"Glad you did. Maybe next time we will actually do something fun instead of cleaning lab rooms." Wasabi said and Carrie laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda hope so too."

This may not have been what Carrie was expecting, but she did enjoy hanging out with Wasabi all the same. Tomorrow, she was to hang out with Fred. She wondered how that was going to go…

The End

Next Episode: Carrie and Fred go on a mini adventure in the mansion.


	11. Magical Love

_**Magical Love**_

Hiro grows annoyed upon seeing most of his friends being their significant other, especially with the Yule Ball coming up. He wants to ask Carrie, the Ravenclaw girl he has loved for some time now. But would she really want to go for him despite him being in a different house?

Pairings: Chiro (HiroxCarrie), Tadelsa (TadashixElsa), Honedre (HoneyLemonxAndre), & Vesabi (WasabixVenus)

Characters: Hiro Hamada, Tadashi Hamada, Elsa, Carrie Francess, Honey Lemon, Andre, Go-Go, Wasabi, Fred Frederickson III, Anna, Megan Cruz, Karmi, and Venus (whom belongs to BrainyxBat) (There are also some random characters that will be popping up in here as well.)

Rating: K+

 **Author's Notes: I decided to tackle a Hogwarts AU for once. Not to mention this one shot is based off another picture I drew on my Deviantart. Well more like two, but the first is more important. You're going to see what I mean… Also, if you guys want more of these Hogwarts AU one shots, let me know. And how I put these guys into the houses, this is my opinion. Please don't diss me for it. lol**

* * *

"Ha! My potion is coming out just nicely! Take that, Hamada! I bet you can't even get this one right!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes at Karmi. The Slytherin girl was beaming smugly as always whenever she got the upper hand. This certainly wasn't going to stop the Gryffindor boy. He never backed down from a challenge, especially to his long-time rival. Time to show Karmi what he was truly made of.

"We'll see, Karmi." Hiro looked back at his pot and focused on putting in the right ingredients.

His genius mind told him that he needed to be careful. Just because the book had the directions, doesn't mean they are right. He had a somewhat history to back that up. This is why he learned to improvise. Plus, from the looks of Karmi's potion, she did indeed have the upper hand, but she still had a way to go.

The professor, a man named Milo Thatch observed his students before announcing,

"You have ten minutes left."

Hiro paid no attention to his teacher and continued to do his work. By the time he was nearly finished, time was up. Professor Thatch began to walk around, and he adjusted his large glasses to investigate each batch carefully.

"Hmmm…uh very interesting. But I think you might have messed up on a few ingredients, Anna." Thatch said, trying to keep from smelling the potion Anna had made.

Anna, Hiro's fellow Gryffindor, a friend, and a 15-year-old red head, pouted while lowering her head.

"Sorry, Professor Thatch. I had a hard time reading some of the instructions." She admitted and she tugged at one of her pigtails.

While the professor was busying talking and walking around, Hiro continued to work quietly and quickly. By the time he put in the last ingredient, Thatch had come up to Karmi's potion.

"Hmmm…very good Karmi. Yours is the best I see yet." Thatch admitted and Karmi smiled.

"Thank you, Professor Thatch. I do my best every day you know." She said sweetly, with a hint of boast.

Hiro rolled his eyes and sat up straight when Thatch walked up to him.

"How about you, Hiro?"

"Well, take a look for yourself."

Thatch did that and his eyes widen. Hiro's own potion was not like the others or even Karmi's. In fact, the way it looked, it was the best batch he had ever seen throughout the time he was teaching.

"Wow…just wow. This is the best potion I have seen yet, Hiro. I just…how did you do it?"

Hiro smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, Karmi was gaping in horror.

"I just thought outside the box. Sort of looked for a new angle, that's all, Professor." He said while shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Well, I say you did an excellent job. Ten points to Gryffindor." Thatch replied and he walked off.

Hiro glanced over and a wide smile spread across his face upon seeing Karmi's rage face. Nothing more satisfying then putting your rival in their place. The class was over, and Anna came rushing up to Hiro.

"Way to go, Hiro! I loved that you were able to show Karmi who is boss!"

"Yeah well, I don't mean to brag but…" Hiro began but Karmi cut him off,

"I'm right here still. And this isn't the end. Next time, I will win. Just you wait."

Shooting a glare at Hiro and Anna, Karmi gathered her books and left the room. Anna rolled her eyes and turned back to Hiro,

"Empty words. Now come on. I bet my sister and your brother are waiting for us by the main hall." Anna urged and Hiro nodded before he grabbed his own things and followed her out.

The two Gryffindor youngsters started walking to the main hall. As they bypassed a small group of other students, Hiro happened to notice one of them was a girl. A girl he had a big crush on. It was Carrie, a very pretty brunette who was a year older than him. She was also a Ravenclaw. Not that it mattered much. After all, Anna's older sister Elsa was also in Ravenclaw, while his older brother Tadashi was in Hufflepuff. And they were a couple.

At that moment, Carrie was talking to her best friend Megan, a Hufflepuff girl. Hiro couldn't help but stare at her. He really shouldn't be since it was rude. However, she was just so pretty. The way her brown hair fell around her face. Her brown eyes twinkling happily. Her laugh that sounded sweet.

"Hiro!" Anna cried out.

Too late. Hiro rammed right into the wall right by the opening to the main hall. He let out a cry of pain and clutched his face. Anna rushed over to him.

"Yikes, you okay?" She questioned in concern.

"Yeah, yeah…just get me in there before Carrie sees me." Hiro groaned in response.

Anna obeyed and she helped her friend walk. She peeked behind her and noticed Carrie and Megan staring after them. Neither were laughing so that's a good sign. Still, they saw the whole thing. Hiro was sure to be embarrassed now.

Once Anna helped Hiro sit at their table, two figures came walking up. A platinum blonde girl named Elsa. She was Anna's older sister. Beside her was her boyfriend and Hiro's older brother Tadashi.

"You okay, Hiro?" Tadashi questioned when he noticed his younger brother clutching his face still.

Before Hiro can respond, Anna spoke up,

"He had a meeting with the wall. The wall won."

"Anna!" Hiro scolded and she shrugged.

"Oh, you poor thing. Hold still." Elsa leaned down and carefully placed her cool hands on Hiro's face.

Hiro's cheeks flushed a little. Despite Elsa being Tadashi's girlfriend and that he had feelings for Carrie, Elsa was still a very beautiful girl. Not to mention she had an incredible ability of controlling ice. Her cool hands felt great and, in a minute, the pain wasn't as harsh.

"There, I recommend you use some regular ice later, so you won't bruise as badly. But you don't seem to have suffered from anything else." Elsa observed.

"Why did you run into a wall anyway?" Tadashi asked, a knowing smirk across his face.

Hiro opened his mouth, but he shut it. He sighed and glanced at Anna. The redhead smiled softly at him before looking back at her sister and Tadashi,

"One word: Carrie."

"Of course. Should have guessed." Tadashi laughed while Elsa gave her a boyfriend a look.

"Yeah, and now that she saw my run in with that wall, she probably thinks I am a total moron." Hiro leaned against the table and covered his face once more.

"Please, everyone knows you're the brightest student here at Hogwarts." Anna piped up in attempt to make her friend feel better.

"After seeing me walk right into a wall. Yeah, I doubt it." Hiro retorted and Anna pouted.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world." She began.

"What's going on here?"

Tadashi, Elsa, and Anna looked up just as their other friends came walking up. Go-Go, a Korean girl who was the only Slytherin friend, was the one who asked the question. A tall African American young man who was a Hufflepuff, frowned in worry.

"And why does Hiro look so upset?" He asked.

"He ran into a wall." Anna replied and Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! Is he all right?" Honey Lemon, a bright chirper Ravenclaw Latina, rushed over to see if Hiro was hurt.

"I'm fine, Honey Lemon." Hiro began but he had no time to argue.

Honey Lemon began to examine him like a doctor.

"It's all right, Honey Lemon, I used my ice powers to make the bruising not so harsh." Elsa assured her.

"Why did the little guy run into a wall anyway?" Fred, a lanky Gryffindor wearing a monster beanie, questioned in curiosity.

"He was drooling over his crush, Carrie Francess." Tadashi replied and Hiro glared at his brother.

"I was NOT drooling!"

"If you like her so much, what is stopping you from going up to her and confessing your feelings?" Go-Go questioned bluntly.

"I…"

Despite what Go-Go asked had a very good point, Hiro really didn't want to answer that. He may come off as confident and cocky, but when it came to Carrie? All that confidence is gone, and he becomes a shy awkward mess.

His eyes looked towards the entrance, and he ducked his head when he saw Carrie come walking in with Megan. The others noticed and followed his gaze. Fred smirked and looked back at Hiro,

"Come on, little guy, if you don't confess to her now, someone else will. A girl as pretty as her ain't gonna stay single forever." He pointed out and Hiro looked up in slight horror,

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what he means," Anna agreed, "I overheard Richard Gallon was talking about asking her to the ball."

Hiro's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Richard Gallon? There is no way she would ever want to go out with him!"

"You don't know that. I mean, he is very handsome and charming." Honey Lemon began and Go-Go rolled his eyes,

"You have a boyfriend, Honey Lemon."

"I know! I was just making an observation! I love Andre and would never go behind his back." Honey Lemon said, her face a little red from the accusation, "Besides, why are you giving me a hard time? You're single yourself."

"And it's going to stay that way. I really have no interest in romance," Go-Go looked back at Hiro, "In seriousness, you better woman up and tell Carrie straight up your feelings. Otherwise, as Anna said, Gallon might get to her first. I did hear him bragging to his friends how he plans on asking her out."

"How did you know?" Wasabi questioned and Go-Go gave him a look,

"Hello? I'm in the same house as him. I'm bound to overhear these things. Speaking of, can't tell you how annoying it is to hear Karmi brag or complain about something every single day. Anyway, I'm starved. See you all later."

With a wave, Go-Go walked to the Slytherin table. The others watched her go before turning back to Hiro.

"Anyway, you better make your move before Richard does, bro." Tadashi pointed out and his younger brother let out a groan.

"Okay but what if she says no?"

"Then at least you tried," Tadashi placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "After all, you never know what you can do until you try."

"Oh! If you wanna make sure she really says yes, do it in a romantic way!" Fred said, his blue eyes sparking with enthusiasm.

"How?" Hiro questioned a little reluctantly.

Before another word can be exchanged, more students were gathering to eat their lunch. Thus, everyone but Anna and Fred had to go to their respectful tables.

"Good luck, Hiro!" Honey Lemon cheered before she had moved off.

"So, what should he do, Fred?" Anna asked, curiously.

"Simple. Take her out and then use magic to ask her out." Fred replied and Hiro frowned,

"Are you sure? I'm not sure if that I could…"

"Dude, do you want Richard to get to her before you do? Because when it comes to the looks and charm department, he's got the upper hand." Fred pointed out.

Insulted, Hiro glared back before retorting,

"No! I don't want Gallon to get to Carrie before me. And did you need to bring that up?"

The young boy didn't think he was always good looking. Heck, compared to his brother, he was a runt. As for charm, he never really did anything to make friends easily. The only reason he became friends with Anna is because their older siblings introduced them. Fred and the others were more of Tadashi's friends. Looking from an outside perspective, Hiro really had no friends. Talk about depressing.

"Then you need to go over to her and ask her out. And we're gonna help you!" Fred said, pumped with determination.

"Yeah!" Anna nodded in agreement.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm," Hiro began, despite his voice dripping with sarcasm, "How will I be able to ask her without making a fool of myself?"

"Simple. Anna can tell Carrie that you need to see her real quick about something. And when she arrives, that's when you bust out the moves!" Fred smirked, "And I will be there to help you out."

"You?"

"Yeah me! Come on, I know how to charm the ladies."

"Uh Fred, when was the last time you had a date?" Anna questioned and Fred frowned.

"Uh…well I…"

Anna laughed while Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on, I was close to having a girlfriend!" Fred began and Anna gave him a look,

"Hitting on a teacher really doesn't count."

Hiro drowned them out and looked towards the Ravenclaw table. He spotted Carrie and once more, he was enamored by her beauty. A smile spread across his face while he continued to watch her. How she smiled and laughed.

* * *

After lunch, most of the students got up to go to their next classes. Anna and Hiro started to head towards theirs. Before they could make it to the room, someone barreled into Hiro, knocking the poor boy to the floor.

"Hiro!" Anna cried out.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there," a smooth voice said, followed by a laugh, "But, not my fault since you're so small that I couldn't see you."

Once Hiro was helped to his feet, he glared at the one who pushed him over. It was Richard Gallon, the smooth handsome charming teenager most girls were fawning over. He had a wide smile on his face, while his dark blue eyes were anything but kind.

"That was rude! You should apologize to him!" Anna demanded and Richard shifted his attention to her.

"My apologizes, my dear. I simply was walking, and I guess I didn't see your friend." He said, his voice dripping with kindness.

Anna's eyes widen but Richard had turned back to Hiro,

"Anyway, just watch your step, kid. You never know when things might happen."

Without another word, Richard walked into the room. Hiro fumed,

"What a jerk…" He mumbled and Anna sighed,

"Relax, Hiro. Just ignore him."

Hiro wanted to, but it was hard to get that smug face of Richard's out of his mind. Luckily, when class began, the boy did forget about his encounter with Gallon. Well, that is until after class.

Hiro insisted for Anna to go ahead since he needed to ask Professor Robinson about the assignment he gave out. After he was done with that task and made his way out of the class, a hand grabbed him by collar of his robes, and he was forcefully pushed against the wall.

"Hey, what gives?" Hiro cried out and his eyes widen to see Richard smirking down at him.

"Relax, just wanted to have a little chat with you, that's all."

"What do you want, Gallon?" Hiro questioned as he glared defiantly up at the blond.

"I couldn't help but hear you were thinking of asking the pretty brunette, Carrie Francess, out to the ball. Is that right?"

"What's it to you?" Hiro asked since he figured it was best to not give this guy any answer.

"Nothing. Was just curious. If you are, don't be surprise if she turns you down."

"Why do you care?"

"Just trying to look out for you, as well as keep your heart from breaking." Richard replied casually.

Hiro didn't believe him for one second. Though he had a back thought about him being right that Carrie would refuse of even going to the ball with him. Richard must have seen the look of doubt cross his face, for an evil smirk spread across his face while he went on,

"She's too good for you. My advice; stay away from her. No pretty girl like her would ever want to go out with a runt like you."

Not giving Hiro a chance to speak, Richard let him go and walked off. Not even bothering to get up, Hiro sat on the floor. The words Richard told him continued to swirl around in his head. Not to mention the doubts he had before was getting worst.

Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the class. While bypassing by students, he took noticed how nearly everyone was with someone. There were even a few couples making out in dark corners of the castle.

He saw Wasabi talking to his own girlfriend Venus, another Hufflepuff girl with black hair. He observed the two for a moment and took note of how they seem to enjoy each other's company. While he was happy for them both, he also was a little envious. After all, there was a chance he would never have to experience that since Carrie most likely will not return the feelings.

Hiro kept walking and rounding a corner, Honey Lemon and her boyfriend Andre were also there. Andre was also in Ravenclaw and he and Honey Lemon fell for each other due to the similarities they had.

Now fed up with seeing couples, Hiro kept marching on. Anna was waiting for him by the entrance to their next class. She noticed how upset he looked that she immediately questioned in concern,

"Hiro, you okay? You seem upset."

"I'm fine, Anna." Came his short response before he walked by her.

Anna was taken aback and wondered what has gotten into him. Hiro in the meantime didn't want to tell Anna about Richard. For one thing, she would go find him and try to fight him. While he did appreciate her wanting to protect her friends, he didn't want her getting into trouble. Besides, Richard wasn't worth it.

Hiro used this last class to forget about Richard and Carrie. He wasn't going to fall behind on his studies just because his love life was being complicated. Plus, he wanted to get some fresh air after this. He really wanted to clear his mind after what has happened today. He told Anna this and she understood. She said she will save him a seat at the dinner table.

After class, Hiro walked up to the place where they kept the owls. Though he didn't go in. He just wanted some peace and quiet. The sun overhead indicated it was late afternoon and it shined down upon the castle. The boy had to admit it was beautiful from the height he was on. Plus, it seems it will be another cold one tonight since light snow was beginning to fall. He was glad he had his scarf on.

Hiro jumped when rustling was heard from behind. He turned quickly while saying,

"Who's there?"

"Sorry, I came up here to see my owl. She was in need of a treat."

Hiro's heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was that had spoken. Carrie emerged from the entrance to where the owls were being kept, the wind blowing her long wavy brown hair behind her. He really had no idea what to do except gawk at her. She, meanwhile, noticed him and smiled,

"Oh, aren't you Hiro Hamada? The boy who…" She began but Hiro finished for her,

"The boy who ran smack into a wall like an idiot? Yeah, that was me. Go ahead and laugh if you want to."

"Um…actually, I was going to say, the boy who is considered the brightest student here at Hogwarts." She said, the smile flattering a little, "And are you okay? The seemed painful."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Hiro was relieved to know she wasn't trying to bring up his run in with the wall. Still, the words Richard had said to him earlier was coming back to haunt him. He was right. How could a pretty girl like Carrie go for a scrawny runt like him?

"Well, glad to hear that. Do you come up here all the time?" Carrie questioned casually.

"No. I don't even have an owl. I just needed to get away from the bustling school. A little fresh air I guess." Hiro replied, surprised of how he wasn't stuttering around her.

"Really? I know a better place for that. Because here, it smells like owl poop." Carrie pointed out and Hiro started to laugh,

"Yeah true."

"Come on." Carrie began to walk by him, and Hiro blinked at her in surprise,

"Wait, you want me to follow you?"

She turned back to give him a look,

"Who else am I talking to? Not one of the ghosts here at this school."

Hiro blushed and rushed after her. As the two walked to their destination, Hiro finally grasped what is happening. He was walking alongside the girl of his dreams. He shifted his eyes towards her and noticed how the sun was shining down on her. It seemed to make her glow almost. Wow was she beautiful.

"So, I heard you bested Karmi in potions today."

Hiro jumped out of his dream daze upon Carrie stating this. He laughed nervously before speaking,

"Uh yeah. Not a big deal honestly."

"It is to her. She really is determined to show she's better than you. Even though I told her she needs to focus more on school and not her rivals." Carrie replied, a knowing smile on her face.

"Wait, you talk to her?"

"Yeah. She's kind of my friend. I know she seems to be full of herself. But she's just lonely. Megan and I made sure to be nice to her. Took a while until she eventually lightened up to us."

Hiro found that hard to believe. He can't imagine someone like Karmi being friends with Carrie. But hey, it wasn't any of his business.

"Here we are. I come here all the time whenever I needed to clear my head."

Upon Carrie stating this, Hiro finally took this moment to look around. He was surprised that they were on the bridge that connected castle to the forest. While he gaped, Carrie walked to one side of the bridge and leaned against it.

"I know it's not much, but I like coming here when there is no one around. As much as I love this castle and the people in it, sometimes it's good to be alone." She said and Hiro blinked at her.

 _She and Elsa would get along real well then._ Hiro thought to himself before he walked over and leaned against the rail beside her.

"Thanks for bringing me here, but why me?" He finally asked and Carrie looked over at him.

"You look like you needed it. Before I said anything to you, I noticed how tense and upset you seemed. I am not going to pry on what has gotten you mad but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She replied, a kind smile on her face.

Hiro's heart once more skipped a beat. His cheeks flushed and he looked down from the rails to the river below. He wanted to tell her however the reason he was even angry was because of Richard Gallon. And Richard in turn told him that Carrie would never want to go for someone like him. There was no way he could tell her that.

"Thanks." He finally said for he didn't want her to worry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carrie seemed disappointed, but she made no attempt to say another word. For the next twenty minutes, the two stood in silence. Then, Carrie leaned away before turning to Hiro,

"We better get to the dining hall before everyone starts to worry. The feast is going to start real soon."

"Oh right."

Once again, silence fell between the two while they walked. Hiro didn't know what to say honestly. He did like walking with her. It's just felt natural. Just as they were near the entrance, Carrie turned towards him.

"Hey Hiro, don't hesitate into coming to me if you have no one to talk to. You seem like a nice boy and I wouldn't mind getting to know you."

Wait…was she actually asking him hang out with her more? And was she blushing? This had to be a dream. Realizing he was making her wait, he snapped out of it and said,

"Sure! I would like that, Carrie."

"Great! See you around then!" She waved and rushed to the Ravenclaw table.

Hiro continued to stand there. He didn't know this would happen. The girl he had a crush on was wanting to be around him more. Well this day certainly turned out better than he thought. He walked to his Gryffindor table and sat beside Anna, who noticed the change of atmosphere around her friend.

"Hey Hiro, you look happier," she began, and a playful smirk crossed her face, "I saw Carrie coming in too. Did you two talk?"

"Huh? Uh yeah?"

"Oh my gosh! How did that go? Did you kiss her? Did you guys become a couple?" Anna was now practically bouncing in her seat.

"Anna come on! No need to announce it to everyone in this school!" Hiro whispered harshly to her.

"Hee, sorry. But I want deets!"

"Nothing happened. All she did was say she is willing to be friends with me. We did not kiss or become a couple. This is the first time I even talked to her. Relax." Hiro sighed and Anna rolled her eyes,

"Sorry. But at least that's a start. Remember the ball is in a month so you better get cracking with her."

"Thanks for the pressure, Anna, really appreciate it." Hiro said sarcastically.

"Not trying to but I just hate to see you come to the ball all alone without being with the girl you like so much." Anna replied while she patted him on the back.

"Thanks…I guess," Hiro was glad he didn't mention his run in with Richard, "By the way, who are you going with?"

"Um…you'll see." Anna said nervously that Hiro gave her a look, though he didn't try to pressure her.

Instead, the two focused on their meals. All the while, Hiro was feeling a lot better. Carrie was willing to hang out with him.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Once Carrie sat at her table, she heard a familiar voice behind her,

"Carrie! How did it go?"

She turned and sure enough, it was Megan, sitting at her Hufflepuff table. The two girls tend to sit behind each other whenever they could.

"I guess it went well?"

"Really? Is he as dreamy as you always thought?" Megan teased and Carrie's flushed red,

"Megan! Please!"

"Come on! I've seen how you look at him! The fact you walked in with him meant you two talked! Did you?" Megan ignored the strange looks she was getting from some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students that were near her.

"Yes, we did. And he seems sweet." Carrie admitted as she recalled the conversation.

"Ooo! Sweet huh? Plus, he's cute like you thought right?" Megan questioned as she leaned over to hear more.

Carrie blushed more and she looked down,

"Actually, he's like a combo of cute and handsome," She said, and Megan laughed, "But…he seemed so upset about something."

"Upset? Did it have to do with him running into the wall this morning?"

"I don't know. He did mention that, but once I told him I didn't care about that, he seemed okay after that. I think something else happened." Carrie wondered what could have made Hiro so depressed.

"Hmmm…maybe you will find out. Anyway, do you think you guys will go to the ball together?"

"We'll see."

"Awe come on! Don't we'll see me on this. You guys will go together, even if I have to force you!"

"There's a pretty picture." Carrie said, though there was a light smile on her face.

Megan's enthusiasm and her determination to get her set up with Hiro was one of the reasons why she loved her so much. The two became best friends by chance one day. Despite being a year younger than her, they became close. It was also around the time Carrie noticed Hiro since he came to Hogwarts at the same time as Megan. She never could forget the cute Asian boy with his large brown eyes and his fluffy black hair. And her crush only really started to begin when she watched how confident he was during classes. She admired him and wished she was brave as him. She had always been unsure of herself. Not to mention she got anxiety attacks very easily.

Just seeing how Hiro is able to hold his own only made her want to know him more. Not to mention, his smile that enhanced attractive features. Imagine her delight when she found him up near the place where she went to see her owl Avalon. She could hardly contain her joy. She managed to gather her courage before finally speaking to him.

The two were on their way to becoming friends. Just where would it lead exactly, none can say. But Carrie was looking forward to it.

The girls went back to eating. Sitting at the Slytherin table, a certain blond had seen Hiro and Carrie walk in together as well. A deep frown was on his face and he said darkly to himself,

"I'm not going to let him take her away from me."

* * *

For the next month, Hiro and Carrie started to hang out more. Hiro had no idea how lucky he had become. The words Richard told him was long forgotten. Every time he was with Carrie, the more he was falling for her. She was so kind, gentle, and she always wanted to know how he was doing. He always looked forward to spending time with her.

Anna and the others certainly noticed how much happier he had become. They were glad things were going so well for him. Though they were also worried. They were all sitting the courtyard talking about Hiro and Carrie.

"Do you think he will ask her to the dance? It's in a couple of days." Elsa questioned.

"He told me was thinking about it." Anna replied.

"Yeah but when? If he doesn't soon, there's a good chance she is going with someone else." Honey Lemon pointed out in concern.

"I'm sure he will do it, Honey Lemon. I have faith in the boy." Andre assured his girlfriend, a smile on his face.

"Andre is right. It's not a good idea to pressure Hiro into doing it." Venus agreed and she sighed as she recalled how some of her friends did that to her and it nearly ruined her chances of being with Wasabi.

"She has a point. If we start bugging him about it, he's going to chicken out." Wasabi said.

"Yeah but there's also a good chance he's never going to do it even if we don't interfere." Fred responded in disagreement.

As the others continued to argue over this, Tadashi rubbed his chin in thought. Elsa noticed and she questioned,

"What are you thinking, Tadashi?"

"I may have an idea to help this get going. It just involves a little magic." Tadashi replied, a knowing smile on his face.

He stood up and started to head for the castle. Everyone blinked in confusion.

"What is he up to?" Go-Go asked and Elsa smiled,

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can trust him."

Tadashi had come across a spell when he was reading in the library. It was a simple spell really but it was sure to help any differences Hiro was dealing with. The older Hamada brother found the book easily and read it over. He checked it out and went to find his younger brother.

He eventually found him sitting at the hallway dinner table. He was talking casually to Danny, another Gryffindor boy and since they were the same age, they were both slowly becoming good friends. Tadashi walked over and as soon as he was near, both boys looked up,

"Hey Hiro, mind if I talk to you in private?"

"Am I in trouble?" Hiro asked, nervously.

"No. You're not in trouble. Don't worry."

"Guess I'll be seeing ya then. Later Hiro." Danny got up and walked off.

Hiro waved and turned as Tadashi sat across from him.

"What's up then?"

"Well, just curious how things are going with you and Carrie?" Tadashi began and Hiro's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion,

"Fine. Why are you asking?"

Tadashi laughed,

"Relax, will you? I'm not trying to probe you."

"I really wish you and the guys will stop pressuring me. I am going to ask Carrie to the ball dance." Hiro said and he looked away annoyed.

"Okay. How are you going to ask her? And when? The dance is in two days." Tadashi questioned casually.

Hiro was silent as he thought this over. Just how was he supposed to ask her? He had been so preoccupied with just spending time with her that he completely forgot about the dance.

Tadashi noticed the look on his brother's face, and he shook his head,

"That's what I thought. Don't worry, little bro, your big brother is here to help. And don't worry, this isn't going to involve my friends and I interfering. I just thought I give you something that will push you in the right direction."

Hiro gave Tadashi a look before asking,

"How?"

Tadashi opened the book to the page of the spell and shoved it forward for Hiro to see.

"This spell. I suggest you study it and use it when you want to ask Carrie out."

Hiro read it over and he was slowly starting to get the idea. He looked up at Tadashi,

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, it will work. And if it doesn't, you're allowed to punch me." Tadashi was confident that this will work.

Hiro looked back at the book and then at Tadashi. He trusted his brother with this. It was worth a shot. Plus, it wasn't like he had another way to asking Carrie anyway. It couldn't hurt.

"All right. I will try."

"Thanks for asking me to take a walk with you. I almost suffocated from being stuck in the library since I have been studying. I needed the break." Carrie said, and she stretched her arms as well as her body to get the kinks out of her bones.

"Hey, no big deal. I figured you could use it." Hiro replied, all the while he tried to remain calm.

It wasn't easy after all. Today was the day he was going to ask her to the ball. It was tomorrow night and if he didn't do it now, he would never get the chance. He was so glad he found Carrie in the library and the fact she wanted to take a walk with him. It was very cold outside that snow was even beginning to fall. This was perfect.

"Wow, so glad I brought my scarf. It's really chilly today." Carrie adjusted her Ravenclaw blue and silver scarf that was around her neck.

Hiro couldn't help but smile at this. She looked so cute with her face being almost covered by her scarf. He was brought out of his daze when she glanced over towards him,

"You doing okay, Hiro? You look red in the face."

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine. Just thinking that's all. It has been a rough week." Hiro shrugged it off and he looked away.

Carrie shrugged and looked forward. The two continued to walk down the path the went out into the fields that surrounded the castle. It was peaceful and quiet for there wasn't anyone out right now. And Hiro was glad for that. He needed that alone time if he was finally going to ask Carrie an important question. To do that, he was going to need the spell Tadashi taught him. He made sure to study it the night before and even practice it just to make sure he got it right.

"Ooo! Look over there!" Carrie cried out and she rushed on ahead.

Hiro watched her make way to a large stone that was sitting awkwardly by itself in the frozen field. That was interesting.

"I wonder if there is a history to this rock." Carrie whispered to herself.

Hiro walked over and was more interested in Carrie than the rock.

"Who knows. So um, Carrie, wanna see something neat?" He began and he was starting to get nervous.

Carrie glanced over, curiosity in her brown eyes,

"Sure, what is it?"

Hiro took out his wand and he whispered some words before pointing it up in the air. Carrie stared and her eyes widen as the falling snow began to swirl all around them. Shapes were starting to form.

"Wow…" Carrie whispered in awe.

Hiro made all kinds of things; animals, simple shapes, ect. He was enjoying the look on Carrie's face. Now to be a little more daring. He twirled his wand and another shape began to form. Soon, a heart was made and Carrie's eyes widen even more.

Hiro wasn't finished. His face red, he started to make words appear. When he was finished, Carrie read out loud,

"'Carrie, will you be my date to the ball tomorrow?'" She looked over and Hiro was looking at her with hope in his dark brown eyes.

He was so cute from how he looked and what he did, there was no way she could refuse. She smiled wide before she leaned over and hugged him tightly. He was confused. Why was she hugging him?

"Yes, yes I will go with you. I have been waiting for you to ask." She answered.

"Really?" He asked, surprised she would say that.

"Yes, Hiro. What you did was so beautiful. I can't wait until tomorrow." Carrie backed up to smile down at him.

She was a couple inches taller than him, but he didn't mind. She said yes and that's all that counts. Tadashi had been right. The spell helped. He was going to thank him big time for this.

"Me too, Carrie." Hiro admitted.

The night of the big ball, Hiro got dressed up as nicely as he could. His outfit consisted of a simple white dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants and shoes. He was never into anything formal. However, this was an important event. Not to mention he wanted to impress Carrie. He wondered what she looked like.

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the main hallway where the ball was to be taken place. The whole castle was decorated for the holidays. Everything looked spectacular.

"Hey Hiro! Over here!" Anna called to him.

Hiro saw her and the others waiting by the entrance. He walked over quickly. Everyone was all dressed their best tonight.

"You clean up good, bro." Tadashi complimented.

"Yeah but don't you think you could have tried to comb your hair?" Wasabi questioned and Hiro rolled his eyes,

"I like my hair just the way it is." He retorted while a back thought crossed his mind that it was hard to even tame his hair.

"Let's not pester the poor boy. How about we all go in and just have a good time?" Elsa asked casually and Hiro silently thanked her for the save.

"Good idea. I'm starving anyway!" Fred rushed in.

Hiro stood back as his friends went in. He was in no rush. Besides, he was still waiting on Carrie. He turned and leaned against the wall. While more and more people continued to go in the hall, he waited patiently. After about ten minutes, he was starting to worry. Still no sign of Carrie. Did she stood him up? His heart sank at this thought.

"Hey Hiro. Aren't you looking very handsome tonight?"

Hiro jumped and turned to the voice. There she was and wow was she breathtaking. She wore a beautiful pink dress that went well with her features. Her hair had been straightened and was all hanging over her left shoulder.

"Carrie! I uh…I was uh…" He didn't know what to say or do.

Carrie laughed gently and took ahold of his hand.

"Sorry I was late. I got held up," A look of annoyances crossed her face for a split second that before Hiro could question what was wrong, she went on, "Now come on. The ball is going to start in a minute."

Hiro let her pull him into the great hall. He did wonder why she was almost late. However, that thought went away once they joined the other students. North, the headmaster of Hogwarts, stood on a tall chair and said in his booming voice,

"Veclome students! I thank you all for coming tonight! I do hope you will all enjoy this ball that the professors and I worked hard to put together!"

The students all clapped and cheered in response.

"Very good! Now let the celebration begin! Music!"

As if on cue, music began to play all around them. For the next couple of hours, Hiro and Carrie spent that time dancing and eating the food. Though, neither have made any attempt to do a slow dance together. Then again, there hasn't been any slow music to do that.

Hiro took note of other couples having fun together. His brother and Elsa holding each other close. Wasabi and Venus laughing together. Honey Lemon and Andre talking about their futures. Heck even Danny was with a girl with long purple hair.

He sighed and looked to Carrie. Right now, they were standing against the wall. They decided to take a break from all that dancing. Since then, no word was exchanged. The boy noticed how worried Carrie appeared to be. Something was wrong and Hiro wanted to know what it is.

"Hey Carrie," he began and when her attention was on him, he asked, "Are you okay? You look…upset about something."

"Huh? No I am fine, really." She said, laughing nervously.

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"Well…" Carrie began, and Hiro frowned deeply at a thought that crossed his mind,

"Do you regret into coming to the ball with me?" He asked and Carrie's eyes widen.

"What? No! I'm glad I came with you, Hiro! Honest!"

"Then why are you acting so strange? Plus, you got held up. I guess I'm just worried." He pointed out, the tone in his voice indicating he wasn't sure if he could trust her on her word.

"Hiro…"

"Well, well, well, so that's where you've been hiding."

Both Hiro and Carrie tensed up upon hearing this voice. Richard walked over, a smile on his handsome face. His blue eyes stared coldly down on the two.

"What do you want now, Gallon?" Hiro asked as he glared up at him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where my date went to and here she is." He answered like what he stated was a fact that everyone knew.

"I told you, Richard, I am NOT your date." Carrie said coolly.

"Oh really? That's not what we agreed on."

Hiro looked between Richard and Carrie. What did he mean by that? Carrie narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"From what I recall, I told you up front that I was not interested into being your date tonight. And then you threatened to hurt Hiro if I didn't comply."

"Whoa, what?" This was something he didn't hear of.

Richard laughed,

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I only was trying to make a point that he doesn't deserve you. I mean look at him," He held out a hand to Hiro, who continued to glare at him, "He's a scrawny little runt who is not that good looking. Where as me, I am considered the most charming, handsome, and best student of this school."

Despite Hiro's attempts to ignore the insults, what Richard said had truth to it. He paled in comparison to this tall blond. Carrie probably knew that too. However, he wasn't going to let Richard do anything to Carrie.

"Leave her alone, Gallon. If she didn't want to go with you, then heed her advice and stay away from her." He said.

Richard took one look at him. In a split second, he raised his fist and punched the younger boy in the face.

"Hiro!" He heard Carrie cry out while he laid on the hard floor.

"Watch your mouth, Runt."

Carrie kneeled beside Hiro and tried to see if he was okay,

"Hiro? Are you all right?"

Hiro rubbed his cheek from where he got hit. He was going to get bruise there; he was sure of it. Before he could answer, Carrie was suddenly gone from his side. He looked up and he was horrified that Richard was trying to drag Carrie away.

"Let me go!" She struggled and Richard laughed cruelly,

"Forget it. You're my date, and that's final."

Before he could go further, a few people blocked his path. It was Tadashi and the others.

"Is there a problem here?" Tadashi questioned, his dark brown eyes showing cool anger.

Richard stopped and he laughed innocently,

"Everything is perfectly fine."

"No, it's not! He is trying to take me away and he punched Hiro!" Carrie said and she managed to get her arm away before she ran back to where Hiro was.

"Oh please, I would never…" Richard began but was stopped when Tadashi walked up to him until they were face to face.

"If you ever come near my brother or Carrie again…well, let's just say I'm not afraid of resorting to violence."

Richard normally would laugh but something how Tadashi said that did make him nervous. Not to mention Wasabi, Fred, and Andre were standing there as well. He was outnumbered. He began to back up,

"Of course, you have my word." He said before he turned and ran out of the ballroom.

Tadashi sighed in attempt to cool the fire of anger within him. Elsa patted his arm gently,

"You did good, Tadashi." She complimented.

"But what about Hiro?" Anna questioned and she hurried after where Carrie had gone.

The others followed closely behind. By the time they got there, Carrie was looking over Hiro's face. She had him sitting against the wall and her hands were on his head.

"Did he punch you that badly?" She questioned in concern.

Hiro's cheeks flushed with her being so close and he laughed nervously,

"Not too hard…I'm fine, really."

"You sure about that, Hiro? Has Richard been bothering you lately?" Tadashi asked, concerned and serious.

Hiro wanted to lie but he couldn't do that to his brother. Everyone else certainly seemed worried as well. And the way Carrie was looking at him? He sighed deeply and told everyone his encounter with Richard a month ago. Everyone was appalled as well as angry to hear this.

"Why that…no wonder you seemed so upset. I should give him a good punch to his teeth!" Anna turned and began to march off.

"Anna, no!" Elsa stopped her sister before she could move any further.

"Why didn't you tell us, Hiro?" Go-Go questioned and Hiro lowered his head,

"Because…it was one time. Plus, he seemed right. Compared to him, I'm really nothing."

Before anyone could retort, a voice spoke up,

"That's not true."

It was Carrie and she was glaring at Hiro. He blinked at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said it's not true. What Richard said. He thinks he's better, but he is not. You are, Hiro."

Once he was able to figure out what she said, Hiro shook his head and tried to state,

"Come on, Carrie, Richard is more handsome and better than me."

"He's a monster. He's cruel, and he tried to take me away by force. You on the other hand are the sweetest and kindest boy ever. I don't like Richard, Hiro, I like you. In fact, right before I came here, he cornered me."

"Why don't we give them some space." Tadashi whispered and he began to lead everyone away.

"But I wanted so see how this goes!" Fred whined and Honey Lemon sighed,

"It's not a soap opera, Fred."

Once Hiro and Carrie were alone, Hiro questioned,

"You…like me? And he cornered you?"

"Yes…for a long time actually. Even before we walked to that bridge." Carrie admitted, her face turning a faint shade of pink, "As for me being almost late, yes. Richard tried to convince me to go out with him and dump you, but I refused."

There was a long silence before Hiro finally spoke,

"But…how can you even like me? I really don't have anything about me that you could like…"

Carrie rolled her eyes before replying,

"I told you already."

"But how do you know I wasn't going to be like Richard?"

"Because you have never once done anything like he does. While he was always walking around like he owns everything and is better than everyone else, you never do that. Even Karmi once told me that she hates Richard more than you." Carrie added and Hiro sighed,

"Oh, that's great…"

"It is. And honestly…I think you are more handsome than Richard will ever be." Carrie said, her face flushing from her compliment.

"Now you're just saying that…" Hiro began but he stopped when Carrie took ahold of his face to look into his eyes.

"I mean it…I really think you are more attractive. And wanna know a little secret of mine?" She questioned, a playful smile on her face.

Hiro blinked, his cheeks once more flushing from her being so close. He slowly nodded and she leaned close before she whispered into his ear,

"I happen to have a thing for black-haired boys anyway."

Hiro's heart skipped a beat and Carrie backed up before she laughed slightly at the look on his face.

"You really need to stop being adorable, Hiro." She teased lightly.

He pouted at this and folded his arms.

"Well, sorry. Not sure how I can even do that. Besides, if I stop being adorable, you will be sad about it." He said, giving her a smug look.

She laughed once more. A song started to play behind them, and she looked over her shoulder. Hiro followed her gaze and he took notice of how the couples were slow dancing. He smiled before he stood up. Carrie turned back and looked up in surprise.

"Care to dance?" He asked, his hand outstretched to hers.

She smiled before took it and the two walked out on the dance floor. It took them a few seconds to get adjusted before they found a rhythm. Hiro had never slowed dance before, so he hoped he won't step on Carrie's feet. Luckily, they finally managed to get the hang of it.

Hiro looked up into Carrie's eyes and started to get lost in them. He couldn't believe that she liked him, even before he got up the courage to talk to her. With this thought in mind, he wanted to do something that he hoped she won't mind.

"Hey Carrie?" He finally said and she smiled at him,

"Yes, Hiro?"

"I uh…the thing is…I always liked you for a long time too," He began, and he let out a sigh, "I guess I was afraid that you wouldn't want to go out with me."

"Well, I do. And I was also afraid you wouldn't like me back." Carrie admitted and Hiro smiled at her,

"Are you kidding? The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl ever. And you know what else?" He leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I discovered that I have a thing for brunettes."

Carrie let out a laugh, despite a blush forming on her face.

"Good thing too then." She began but trailed off when Hiro had leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

She wasn't expecting that however, she did like it. He may have been shy around her, but his confidence was starting come through once more. She was disappointed when he backed away. Before he could ask, she moved her hands to his face and leaned him back to her so she can give him a kiss herself. Hiro's eyes widen but he closed them again to kiss her back.

Megan had seen this, and she cheered happily but also quietly for them so as not to disturb the other people. Tadashi and Elsa were dancing not too far away, and they smiled.

"Way to go, bro. Knew you could do it." Tadashi said, proud of his little brother.

"All thanks to you, Tadashi." Elsa added and she kissed her boyfriend.

The others too were happy to know Hiro and Carrie were an official couple. It was the best ball they all ever had. Who knew what the future laid for them all in Hogwarts?


End file.
